


Luna, pólvora y espectros

by Ifigenia_the_cruel



Series: El Equipo 11 de Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Swordfighting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifigenia_the_cruel/pseuds/Ifigenia_the_cruel
Summary: Las aventuras del equipo 11 de Konoha comienzan
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzuki Yuugao, Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Konohamaru/Original Female Character(s), Tenten (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: El Equipo 11 de Konoha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Formación: El Equipo 11

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es escrito por 2 personas, fanarts asociaados con este fanfic pueden ser encontrados en   
> ig: https://www.instagram.com/team11_mnu/?hl=en  
> y Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/team11mnu

Namiashi Raidō esperaba fuera de la oficina del Hokage, mismo quien había llamado a todos los maestros disponibles elegidos para asignarles su nuevo equipo de novatos a quienes entrenarían. Raidō no estaba del todo complacido por haber sido seleccionado como niñera de una tercia de niños, sin embargo, órdenes son órdenes y él las seguía; el Hokage sabía lo que hacía. 

Salió de la oficina Asuma, con un cigarro en los labios, hizo una inclinación para Raidō y con una sonrisa socarrona le habló:

—Apuesto a que te tocan los más problemáticos de la clase, Namiashi.—Raidō sonrió ante el desafío. No dudaba que Asuma tenía oportunidades altas de ganar la apuesta, pero él jamás se rendía—. Te invito el Sake si me equivoco. 

—Me tocarán los prodigio, Sarutoubi—replicó el hombre. 

—El viejo me pidió que te dijera que pasaras —apuntó el hombre de cabello obscuro y barba—. Mucha suerte con tus “prodigio” —se burló, yendo a la salida del edificio central de la aldea de la hoja.

Raidō suspiró antes de entrar al lugar dónde le esperaba el viejo tercer Hokage. Hiruzen sostenía su pipa con la mano, satisfecho de ver al joven detenerse frente a su escritorio. Sin una palabra, extendió un archivo para el Namiashi, quien lo tomó sin dudar.

—Los tres estudiantes que entrenarás tienen potencial, y no creo que haya alguien más que tú quien pueda entrenarlos —explicó finalmente el Hokage—. Uno ya lo conoces: tu hermano…

Raidō no pudo evitar interrumpir al hombre, confundido:

—¿Mi hermano? ¡Se supone que no se debe de entrenar a la familia! ¡Kenta debe ser entrenado por alguien más!

El tercero le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano, cerrando los ojos con seriedad.

—Eres el indicado y puedes ayudarle a perfeccionar las habilidades del clan Namiashi.—Era todo lo que el Hokage diría al respecto—. Las otras dos alumnas, sin embargo, son quienes deben de ser tu prioridad…

Raidō no se le ocurría quién podía necesitar de tanta deferencia. ¿Qué tenía preparado para él el Tercero? Sin duda le debería aquel Sake a Asuma.

En la academia, por otro lado, los alumnos que se graduarían y debían aplicar para los exámenes gennin, esperaban el anuncio de los equipos a los que se les asignaría. Namiashi Kenta, lo único que deseaba, era tener un equipo normal y, por sobre todo, esperaba que su hermano no terminase siendo su maestro. La preocupación no le impidió dormitar en su escritorio mientras todos los demás hacían escándalo. Oía a las mujeres discutir si serían agrupadas con el guapo del salón: Sasuke y escuchaba a algunos discutir sobre sus expectativas de compañeros: “No quiero a Uzumaki y tampoco a las dos chicas raras; la de cabello morado y la que siempre se viste de kimono”. Kenta comprendía a los chicos, jamás a las chicas y deseaba estar en un equipo con otros chicos. Su mayor esperanza era tener a Kiba Inuzuka en su grupo. El chico y su cachorro: Akamaru, eran sus amigos, quien fuese el tercero no le importaba en lo absoluto. 

Kenta abrió los ojos ante el alza del ruido en el salón. Levantó la vista al frente, viendo como el rechazado del salón discutía con el chico Uchiha. Ambos le tenían sin cuidado, sin embargo eran constantes protagonistas de pleitos o discusiones. Sasuke no era quien hacia el desorden, pero el desorden se hacía a causa de él y Kenta odiaba tanto desastre porque no lo dejaba dormir. 

El rubio con líneas en las mejillas le gritaba al Uchiha, pero Kenta poca atención le puso a las palabras, sólo deseaba que dejaran de hacer escándalo y él poder volver a sus sueños y a sus ruegos a los espíritus para tener un equipo normal. Mirando la escena y haciendo muecas antes los gritillos agudos de sus compañeras, presenció algo que no pensó ocurriría:

Otro de los chicos empujó a Naruto, sin desearlo y pronto el obscuro Uchiha y el ruidoso Uzumaki estaban besándose. ¡Besándose! Kenta comenzó a reír; había valido la pena no poder dormir por ver aquella escena vergonzosa. Valió los gritos de horror de las chicas del salón, su maltrato a Naruto, la cara de espanto del “corazón-helado-Uchiha”. Todos los chicos rieron, nadie olvidaría aquel momento, pero a Kenta le duró poco la felicidad…

Los asientos vacíos a su lado fueron ocupados, uno por una niña de cabellera morada a quien pocas veces había oído hablar y solamente era para contestar las preguntas del profesor y el otro lo ocupó la niña de cabello obscuro que siempre vestía como nobleza. Sobre la cabeza, ésta última, tenía un pájaro. Kenta las miró a ambas con recelo, sin saber porqué se sentaban a su lado. 

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó la morena¬—. Será un placer trabajar contigo. 

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para asustar al chico promedio Namiashi. Miró a la seria chica Uzuki, mas ésta no parecía importarle lo que decía la niña del pájaro. Kenta no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo podía alejarse de ellas sin ser grosero? Esperó largos segundos, mucho tiempo según él y todos los sonidos parecían el conteo para una explosión. Justo al momento en que se decidió a decirle a su compañera que debían esperar a que se les dijese sus equipos, su profesor: Iruka, llamó al orden. 

Kenta volteó al frente, haciendo un repaso de todas sus posibilidades. En su cuaderno anotó los nombres de todos los que conocía y con quien podía trabajar. No quería hacer caso de las palabras de la “loca del salón”, sin embargo, era consciente de que todo lo que ella decía se cumplía. Con la respiración agitada terminó de escribir los nombres, justo cuando Iruka comenzaba a designar a los equipos. Los primeros eran chicos con los que casi no trataba, dejando la posibilidad abierta, sin embargo, pronto empezó a tachar nombres de su lista. El anunció del Equipo 7 llegó: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura; no importaba tanto, pero prefería a Uzumaki o Uchiha antes que las dos chicas a su lado. Siguió el Equipo 8 y su esperanza quedó pérdida: Kiba Inuzuka ya tenía equipo. 

Quedaban algunos otros, sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver a sus acompañantes de banca, ambas le sonreían. 

—Equipo 11: Namiashi Kenta,—la hora de la verdad—, Uzuki Azura y Mori Koi —. Kenta se supo perdido.

Se desplomó contra la banca, aterrado de tener que trabajar con dos chicas. ¡Dos niñas! ¡Una de ellas conocida por estar loca! La Uzuki siempre estaba con la loca, por lo cual Kenta suponía que no estaba del todo bien. ¡Demonios! Kenta quería correr a la oficina del Hokage y rogar un cambio. Sólo faltaba que su hermano fuese el Sensei designado y todos los planes de Kenta de ser un gran ninja irían a la basura. 

<¡Éste es un comienzo terrible!>, pensó.

Poco después, Kenta se lamentaba en una banca por su suerte, con una de las niñas a cada lado. Azura mantenía la mirada en el piso y, a veces, le hacía preguntas que él no respondía. Ante ello Koi lo regañaba por ser maleducado. ¡Era terrible!

Pronto, antes de poder salir por la ventana y correr por su vida, Kenta vio como la puerta se abría. Antes de siquiera ver el rostro del hombre que les entrenaría, la chica Mori ya se había puesto en pie y hecho una reverencia:

—Gracias, Raidō-Sensei —murmuró. 

¡Y Raidō apareció por la puerta!, mirando con algo de pesar a sus tres nuevos estudiantes. Azura tan pronto lo vio hizo una reverencia también.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—prometió. 

Kenta no iba a prometer nada, o eso pensaba él. Él no tenía nada que agradecer, no le debía nada a su hermano mayor y menos le iba a prometer ser un buen estudiante. ¡Exigía un cambio! Kenta se cruzó de brazos, desviando la vista de su hermano mayor; furioso por la desatinada decisión del Hokage. ¿Por qué lo habían puesto en un equipo de puros locos? ¡Él estaba muy cuerdo! 

—¿No te agrada que sea tu mentor, Ken-ken? —se burló Raidō, usando el odioso apodo que le había impuesto su madre cuando era un niño. 

El niño sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro, avergonzado y furioso. Miró con odio a su hermano mayor y con más odio a sus nuevas compañeras, mismas que parecían indiferentes ante sus emociones. 

—¡Quiero un cambio! —gritó, golpeando el escritorio—. ¡No voy a hacer caso a ni media cosa que digas! —decretó. 

—Estás siendo grosero, Kenta-kun—reprendió Koi—. Debes de ser más templado. 

El aludido apretó la mandíbula, queriendo destrozar el salón y luego explotar la escuela.

—No hay cambios; deberías saberlo —aclaró Azura con mucha seriedad—. A menos de que repitas la academia y causes que los tres perdamos nuestra oportunidad para hacer los exámenes Genin y Chūnin. Yo quiero pasar. 

¡Haría lo que fuese, no le importaba! Kenta estaba dispuesto a hacer saber su decisión, pero algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor sería aceptar el asunto y sacar lo mejor de ello. Sabía que las dos niñas eran buenas en varias materias, que tenían habilidades hereditarias peculiares y bien podía utilizarlas para subir de rango y después olvidarlas. Sí, ¡eso era! ¡podía utilizar su mala situación para sus beneficio! Siempre podía quejarse de su hermano mayor con su madre y ésta se aseguraría de que Raidō pagase las consecuencias.   
Kenta sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y pronto miró a sus acompañantes, haciendo un gesto de tregua con las manos. 

—Está bien, está bien, lo acepto, pero me ofende muchísimo que me crean igual de loco que ustedes tres —se quejó. 

Raidō se dio por satisfecho por esa respuesta de parte de su hermanito, notando más docilidad en aquellas que el Hokage había dicho que serían el verdadero dolor de cabeza


	2. Misión primeriza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El recién formado equipo 11 debe de resolver un primer trabajo para demostrar su valía

Raidō miró a los tres niños frente a él; tres pequeños locos. Tenía que conocerlos mejor, comprenderlos y según el Hokage, lograr que fuesen mejores y mantuviesen la cordura. Se sentó en el piso, y los estudió con sumo cuidado: su hermano lucía igual que siempre, sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía bien a las dos niñas. Había escuchado de ambas, pues una era hermana menor de la novia de Hayate; otro de los ninjas de rango Jōnin, aparte de pertenecer a un Clan reconocido. Era muy parecida a su hermana, Yugao, sólo que en miniatura y con una actitud más distante. Por otro lado, la niña de cabello negro era una protegida del clan Hyuuga, importada desde la aldea de la niebla, o al menos eso se creía por la banda que la madre le había entregado al viejo Hyuuga antes de morir. 

—¿Qué es lo que esperan de todo esto? —preguntó Raidō.

—¿Por qué preguntas cosas sin sentido, hermano? —interrogó Kenta.

¬—Eres terrible, Kenta-kun —rebatió Koi y se volvió hacia su maestro con una sonrisa—. Yo espero ser un buen Yokai y tener el alma de mi alma gemela. 

La seriedad de sus palabras heló la sangre de Raidō y recordó que el Hokage le había dicho que muchos creían que la niña tenía algo mal en la cabeza. Ignoró a su nueva alumna, viendo como Azura la regañaba por decir tales cosas:

—Koi, ya te dije que no debes de decir eso; asustas a las personas. —Volteó de inmediato con su maestro, con una sonrisa tímida—. Yo quiero ser una ninja reconocida y darle honor a mi clan. 

Raidō pensó que sus palabras eran nobles, no obstante, muy serias para una niña pequeña. 

—A mi no me importa, sólo quiero graduarme —aseveró Kenta, bostezando. 

Raidō no conseguiría más de sus alumnos, al menos no de momento y decidió proceder al examen Genin: les daría una misión y vería como la llevaban a cabo. Los tres lo veían con curiosidad.

—Les daré una misión y si la logran completar y cumplir mis expectativas, comenzaremos con las misiones de verdad y la preparación para volverlos Chūnin—explicó—. Les doy unos minutos para que se conozcan un tanto mejor y los veré afuera; ahí les daré los detalles de su misión. 

Raidō salió, sin esperar respuesta, yendo a respirar antes de lidiar con la misión que lo tendría ocupado toda la tarde. Tendría que observar de cerca a sus nuevos alumnos y también, rogar por que les saliese bien la misión; tenía un interés personal en juego. 

Los tres niños se quedaron solos en el salón, en silencio, intercambiando miradas. Kenta no tenía idea si quería saber sobre sus compañeras o no. Por un lado tenía que saber con que material contaba para generar una estrategia que lo llevaría a graduarse en no más de un año de Chūnin. 

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus habilidades? —cuestionó el chico, mirando a sus compañeras—. Yo soy bueno con los explosivos y soy bueno para ocultar cosas en pergaminos —explicó Kenta, cooperando un poco con el equipo. 

Las niñas intercambiaron miradas, asintiendo a lo que dijo su nuevo compañero. 

—Puedo hacer un poco de genjutsu —comenzó Azura, sin saber bien cómo explicarse—. También puedo darle forma a mi chakra… y soy muy buena en la espada.

Kenta se alegró de oír eso: una usuaria de genjutsu siempre era útil. No comprendía cómo podía moldear el chakra, pero sonaba interesante. Lo de la espada era lo de menos. Podía trabajar con una chica genjutsu. Sólo quedaba entender de qué trataban las habilidades de la niña Mori. 

—Puedo hablar con animales y ellos me hablan a mí; puedo hacer que hagan lo que yo pida y mi padre me legó una espada: soy buena con la espada. 

Kenta se confundió un tanto con la respuesta de Koi, pero podía trabajar con ello. Tenía dos espadachines, una usuaria de las ilusiones sensoriales y la otra capaz de usar la naturaleza a su favor. Entendía un poco más porqué Koi sabía cosas extrañas. 

—Bien, podemos hacer cosas interesantes con los poderes de cada uno —aseguró Kenta.

Tal vez estaban locas, pero eran locas con habilidades curiosas y Kenta podía aprovechar eso.

—Muy bien, ahora debemos ir con nuestro maestro y hacer la misión. 

Salieron de la Academia, fueron a dónde Raidō los esperaba junto a un árbol. Éste los estudió al caminar, su hermano menor era rudo, con pasos firmes, mientras los pasos de la chica Uzuki eran ágiles, como un gato. Ambos chicos usaban el calzado típico de los ninja y desde esos primeros movimientos lucían como ninjas, en cambio, Koi parecía flotar, aparte de usar geta en vez de zapatos más cómodos. Los tres se detuvieron frente a Raidō, esperando oír su primera misión. 

—Bien, niños, veremos que tanto han aprendido: su misión será recuperar un objeto robado —explayó el hombre, viendo a sus tres estudiantes—. Deben encontrar y recuperar esta estatua:

Raidō procedió a mostrarles una foto de una estatuilla en forma de lobo con un cuervo sobre la cabeza. Los tres niños observaron la imagen con mucho cuidado y se vieron entre ellos. 

—Koi, ¿sabes dónde está? —preguntó Azura. 

Kenta esperó a la respuesta, así como Raidō. El Hokage le había dicho que la niña de la niebla tenía una habilidad para saber cosas. Koi observó unos segundos más y un pájaro de color dorado con azul aterrizó en la cabeza de la niña. Ella levantó los ojos al animal, asintió después.

—Está en un lugar fuera de la aldea, pero cercano; al noroeste, custodiada por un clan que se dedica a los préstamos —respondió Koi y mirando a su maestro directamente, dijo—: Raidō-sensei, ¡apostar es malo! Debería de saberlo.

Raidō comprendió en un segundo a que se referían todos al decir que ella sabía cosas extrañas. ¿Cómo podía saber que él había perdido la estatua en una apuesta?

—¡Excelente Mori, excelente! ¡Vayamos allá de inmediato y en cuanto observemos el lugar podemos armar un plan! —exclamó Kenta.

—¿Tenemos que rescatar algo que usted perdió, sensei? —interrogó Azura. 

Raidō suspiró, ¿iba a poder ocultar algo de sus alumnos?

—Es un regalo que le dio su novia, y si ella se entera de que lo perdió seguro que lo mata —respondió Kenta. 

Los tres le dedicaron miradas severas a su profesor, pero se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron hacia el bosque para salir de la aldea. Raidō los siguió de cerca, viendo como se desenvolvían. Los tres iban al mismo ritmo, sin perder de vista a sus compañeros: era un buen comienzo. Había contado con que tardasen más en ubicar dónde se hallaba la estatua, pero nada parecía que pasar desapercibido para Koi. Azura era la que marcaba el paso, deteniéndose a escuchar las indicaciones de su compañera y alguna que otro comentario de Kenta sobre el lugar. 

Se escondieron tras unos árboles cercanos a una casa pequeña rodeada de hombres con lentes obscuros. Los tres niños observaron el movimiento de los tipos. Kenta tomó nota de todo, Azura los miró en silencio y Koi parecía indiferente. Pronto Kenta les indicó que se acercaran para hacer su plan. 

—Tenemos que distraer a los hombres de afuera, alguien debe entrar y distraer a los de adentro mientras el último recupera la estatua. —determinó Kenta, vigilando entre las hojas a los guardia—.Azura, ¿crees que puedas desmayar a todos los que vigilan afuera?

La niña lo meditó un poco, pero eran muchos y su habilidad no era tan fina como ella desearía. Negó con la cabeza, podía lograrlo con la mitad de los guardias. 

—Podría hacerlo si fuesen menos; tal vez pueda dejar inconscientes a los que estén dentro.   
Kenta asintió.

—¿Koi? —preguntó: tal vez ella podía lograr distraer a todos los de fuera.

—Puedo distraerlos, sí. ¿Quieres una estampida de osos? ¿Cuervos que les picoteen? —contestó la niña. 

Tanto Raidō como Kenta pensaron que era una respuesta radical, pero Kenta estaba dispuesto a ver qué ocurría. Si lo hacían como era debido tardarían menos de media hora. 

—Lo que prefieras, Koi. ¿Hay alguna forma de que sepas cuantos hombres hay dentro?

—Menos que afuera —contestó la aludida. 

—Entonces entramos tú y yo, con ayuda de Koi —declaró Azura—. Yo los dejo inconscientes en lo que tú buscas la estatua. 

—Tendremos 20 minutos, si les parece. Koi, debes de mantener los 20 minutos de distracción. Azura y yo entramos y tenemos quince minutos para lograr todo. Si nos toma menos, será mejor, pero más nos pondría en riesgo. 

Las dos chicas asintieron e intercambiaron miradas. Kenta le dio la señal a su compañera para empezar y está hizo varios signos con las manos antes de tocar el suelo con un golpe contundente. Se oyeron densos sonidos de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar y pronto una parvada completa revoloteaba alrededor de los hombres que custodiaban la propiedad. Azura y Kenta corrieron juntos, por un camino despejado que formaban las aves, hasta la puerta. El chico sacó un papel bomba para botar el seguro. 

Koi, viendo esto hizo que los pájaros hicieran escándalo, a manera de que la explosión pasase desapercibida. En cuanto la puerta se abrió Azura entró primero y se encontró con media docena de hombres intentando descifrar que sucedía afuera del lugar. Los hizo caer dormidos, pero estaba consciente de que no duraría mucho el efecto. Azura se mantuvo quieta, concentrada en mantener el genjutsu en su lugar, mientras tanto, Kenta, se adentró al lugar para recuperar la estatua. 

Raidō vigilaba todo cerca de Koi, quien estaba entretenida asustando a sus enemigos, mas al maestro le sorprendía la intuición ante los movimientos ajenos. Ella había hecho que la explosión pasase desapercibida, sin que Kenta se lo hubiese dicho y, ahora, algunas aves revoloteaban cerca de su compañera para evitar que alguien la desconcentrase. A Raidō le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo: eran bastante buenos para apenas estarse graduando de la academia. Gastaban mucha energía en concentrarse, en mantenerse firmes, pero era parte del proceso; debía enseñarles a controlar mejor sus habilidades. 

Kenta, por su parte, pasaba por las habitaciones de la propiedad, buscando el regalo de su hermano. Contaba los minutos en la cabeza, puesto que ninguna de sus dos compañeras podía quedarse tanto tiempo en un punto y haciendo fluir su chakra. Llegó a una habitación central, justo dónde parecía que guardaban los objetos. No eran un clan de alto rango criminal, sólo prestamistas, sin embargo, cobraban sus deudas. La estatua de plata con pequeñas piedras semipreciosas estaba en una repisa del fondo de la habitación. Kenta avanzó, sin fijarse en su alrededor y tomó el objeto que debía rescatar. 

Una vez en sus manos salió triunfante de la habitación, sin notar que era seguido por algo. Alcanzó el recibidor, donde una algo agotada Azura se hallaba. No obstante, ahí, algo largo y lánguido rodeó el tobillo de Kenta, apresándolo. El chico reaccionó con suficiente rapidez y lanzó la estatua a su aturdida compañera que veía como el niño era arrastrado nuevamente hacia las habitaciones interiores. Azura tomó la estatua entre los dedos, perdiendo un tanto la concentración. Los hombres comenzaron a despertar, pero seguían aturdidos y la chica debía aprovechar aquello. Tomó un kunai y lo lanzó contra aquello que retenía a Kenta. 

El chico se liberó y corrió hacia la salida. Azura también corrió, pero tenía ventaja. Las aves les abrieron camino, sin embargo, cuando la niña de cabello morado estaba en el linde del bosque, un grito de parte de Kenta la hizo voltear: uno de los hombres a quien había atrapado en el genjutsu sostenía a Kenta por los brazos, levantándolo con fuerza. 

—Su pequeño compañero cayó en mi trampa—anunció. 

Habían excedido los minutos y tenían las consecuencias, aparte del exceso de confianza por parte de Kenta al no fijarse en su alrededor. pensó Raidō, pero no estaba nada mal. 

—¡Lleven la estatua! —ordenó el niño, viendo como las aves comenzaban a disiparse también. 

Azura pensó un momento en el asunto: ¿dejar a su camarada atrás? Volvió la vista para mirar a Koi, parecía pensar lo mismo que ella. La Uzuki decidió que debían librar a Kenta de algún modo. Debían salvarlo y llevarlo con ellas. Lanzó la estatua hacia Koi, quien la atrapó, y Azura sacó su espada lista para luchar. Koi, sin embargo, fue la más rápida en actuar y pronto un enorme oso corría en dirección al hombre que tenía a Kenta. 

El hombre volteó hacia el animal, mismo que gruñó con fuerza y levantó sus patas delanteras para empujar al humano. Soltó a Kenta, en aras de esquivar al enorme animal. Éste siguió su camino, acompañado por los pájaros que volvían a sus nidos. Tenían poco tiempo y debían correr. Los tres emprendieron la retirada hacia la aldea. 

Estaban siendo perseguidos, lo sabían y para lograr perder a sus enemigos, Kenta sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo. Ahí tenía muchas armas, suficientes para acabar el ataque. Un segundo detuvo la retirada, hizo señas de manos y lanzó al aire el pergamino abierto. Del papel brotaron pequeñas pelotas que comenzaron a sacar humo, explotando una por una de forma seriada. Los tres chicos apretaron el paso, viendo que la entrada a la aldea no estaba tan lejos. 

Se permitieron descansar hasta alcanzar la academia nuevamente. Los tres se tumbaron al suelo, recuperando el aliento. ¡Habían tenido éxito! Algo atropellado para el gusto de los tres, mas no había sido un mal comienzo. Raidō los alcanzó poco después, bastante sorprendido por la actuación de sus tres alumnos. No tenían rasguños, aunque Kenta estaba cubierto de humo y pólvora. Raidō los comenzaría a entrenar; tenían potencial, más de lo que el mismo Hokage creía. Misiones como la que habían llevado a cabo debían volverse perfectas y cuando eso sucediese los tres estarían listos para los exámenes Chūnin. 

—¡Bien! ¡Felicidades! Ya pueden considerarse Genin.

Las palabras de su maestro enorgullecieron a los tres niños, mismos que sonrieron. Koi procedió a entregarle la pequeña estatua a Raidō, reiterando que debía dejar de apostar. El sensei agradeció la recuperación del regalo de su novia y decidió invitar a sus nuevos alumnos a cenar.


	3. Detrás de los genin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco sobre el equipo 11

El equipo 11 se separó cuando obscurecía, cada uno volvió a casa. Kenta iba al lado de Raidō, asegurándole a su hermano que tal vez su equipo no era tan malo. El mayor de los dos se excusó para ver a su novia, dejando al más joven solo. Kenta despidió a su hermano, a pesar de que a veces lo acompañaba, pues la hermana mayor de Kiba, Hana, era la novia de Raidō y acompañarlo a verla implicaba pasar un buen rato con Kiba y Akamaru. Sin embargo, su amigo debía estar con su nuevo equipo. 

Kenta fue a casa, por tanto, pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que le dijeron que las dos chicas más extrañas del salón serían sus compañeras. Su meta de llegar a ser Chūnin estaba clara ahora y las integrantes de su equipo tenían la capacidad para ayudarle. Kenta estaba cómodo con la situación, aún cuando su misión inicial no hubiese salido como debía. Tenían que seguir entrenando y Raidō era un buen ninja; uno de los guardias del Hokage. Tal vez Kenta lo odiaba a veces, pero lo convertiría en un gran guerrero. 

El complejo tradicional en el norte de la aldea era el hogar del clan Namiashi. Había muchas ramas de la familia, todas vivían en aquel lugar. Era un sitio enorme. Entró a la casa de su clan, por la puerta corrediza. Su madre se encargaba de todo; la matriarca del clan. Él era el hombre más joven, pero su hermana menor, Chitose, era la más joven de todo el clan, también bastante prometedora. La pequeña lo saludó al verlo, apareciendo por una de las puertas aledañas a la entrada, sin embargo desapareció al instante y segundos después estaba en el jardín escabulléndose por los árboles. Kenta no entendía como su hermana podía ser tan hábil para andar por ahí sin que la notasen. Chitose apareció un minuto después, en la cocina, justo cuando Kenta entraba para ver a su madre. La pequeña robó un onigiri de un plato, dejándolo dentro de su boca para salir por una puerta lateral antes de que su madre notase que hurtaba comida. 

Kenta vio a su hermana alcanzar las escaleras, y voltear a verlo aún con el triángulo de arroz en la boca. Entrecerró los ojos, con amenaza y salió corriendo hacia arriba como un mapache. Kenta creía que su hermana era una especie de animal salvaje con forma humana. Su madre, por otro lado, también era una especie de animal salvaje; más cuando se enojaba. Volteada, atendiendo una cacerola, no había notado que sus dos hijos menores habían entrado a la cocina y la menor había logrado robar parte de la cena. Cuando la mujer volteó encontró a un Kenta lleno de polvo y pólvora. El chico sonrió: su madre estaría orgullosa de oír que comenzaría a entrenar para volverse Chūnin.

—Bienvenido a casa, Kenta, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Has visto a tu hermano? —preguntó la mujer de cabello obscuro, mismo que le había heredado a sus hijos y vestida con una bonita yukata de color tinto. 

—Raidō fue con Hana y fue asignado como mi sensei, mamá. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Pero decidió no mandarme de vuelta a la academia! ¡Me volveré Chūnin!  
La mujer levantó una ceja, sin embargo, sonrió.

—¿Y tus compañeros? ¿Raidō no se ha quejado de tenerte de alumno? —interrogó la mujer.

—Son dos chicas. Al principio no las quería, muchos dicen que están locas, pero son muy buenas, aunque una de ellas sí está loca. Chitose las conoce un poco más: Uzuki Azura y Mori Koi; una de las mujeres de cabello morado, y la protegida de los Hyuuga.

La mujer asintió, sabía de las chicas y eran amables con su hija menor. 

—Trátalas bien, Kenta, no seas maleducado y trabaja duro. Estoy orgullosa por la noticia y tu padre lo estaría también. 

La mención de su padre le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero Kenta se enderezó con altivez. Iba a honrar el nombre de su padre, quien había muerto unos años antes en una misión. Había sido un gran shinobi, pero los ninjas de otra aldea lo habían capturado y asesinado. La herida seguía abierta para el clan, aunque no era un hombre Namiashi, sin embargo, fue un pilar para la rama principal y había hecho muy feliz a Keiko Namiashi, la heredera, en ese momento, para líder del clan. El temperamento de Keiko mejoró cuando se casó con Raiko, un shinobi sin clan de la aldea; un gran esposo, un buen padre. La pareja había asumido el mandó de los Namiashi tras la muerte del padre de Keiko. Tuvieron tres hijos, todos apreciaban a Raiko, como si siempre hubiese sido parte de la familia. Kenta lo extrañaba, su padre le había enseñado como construir trampas y como usar la pólvora. A Chitose le había enseñado a lanzar shuriken y kunai, pero Raidō era quien más había convivido con él y quien más había resentido la pérdida. 

Kenta subió a su cuarto, notando que Chitose no estaba en la casa. No tenía idea de a dónde iba su hermana, pero prefería dormir; empezaría a entrenar y cumplir misiones. Necesitaba descanso. 

Azura llegó a casa, en las afueras de la aldea. Las luces estaban prendidas; su hermana debía estar en casa. Yugao pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, en misiones y sin ella la vida era silenciosa para Azura. La niña era como un fantasma en su propia casa: su padre apenas y la miraba, mucho menos le hablaba y si lo hacía era en monosílabos o voz severa. Azura quería el reconocimiento de su padre, sobre cualquier cosa y no comprendía que había hecho para ganarse tal indiferencia de parte del hombre que debía cuidarla.   
Yugao era la mediadora entre ambos, cuidando y ayudando a Azura cuando estaba en casa, a la vez que aseguraba el bienestar de su padre. Katsuo, era un hombre férreo, difícil, no obstante, fuerte y noble. Había seguido al amor de su vida, Hoshi, hasta Konoha y tras su muerte no había tenido el valor de dejar el sitio ante la idea de perder lo único que le quedaba de su esposa. Tenía que criar también a sus hijas, muy parecidas a su esposa. 

Azura era quien había presenciado el momento trágico y la niña creía firmemente que su padre la culpaba por ello; siendo esto la razón de la indiferencia hacia ella. Azura quería decirle que tenía un buen maestro, un buen equipo y que empezaría de inmediato a entrenar para llegar a los exámenes Chūnin, pero su padre no le escucharía o si lo hacía no diría nada. 

Entró a la casa, dónde su hermana preparaba té para todos en la cocina y su padre limpiaba una espada con mucho cuidado. 

—¡Azura! Bienvenida a casa, escuché que Raidō Namiashi es tu maestro. ¿Te fue bien con él?

La niña le sonrió a su hermana, asintiendo. 

—Nos hizo una prueba, la cual pasamos. Mañana empezamos el entrenamiento. Koi es mi compañera y Kenta, el hermano de Raidō. 

Procedió a contarle a su hermana la misión que llevaron a cabo para rescatar la estatua de su profesor. Yugao la escuchaba atenta y comentaba algunos detalles, pero Katsuo bebía su té sin más. Azura flaqueó un poco cuando vio que su padre continuaba con su quehacer e incluso leía un pergamino, sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía. Su hermana le instó a seguir, dando un vistazo de reproche a su padre. 

—Mamá estaría orgullosa —declaró Yugao, despeinando a su hermana menos con una amplia sonrisa—. Espera a que se lo diga a Kakashi, ¡Estará encantado de oír que ya eres genin! Ahora debes entrenar duro y poner todo tu empeño en las misiones. Debes de escuchar a Raidō también; a veces hace cosas tontas, pero es un gran shinobi. ¿Va?

—¡Lo haré, hermana! ¡Entrenaré duro! —respondió Azura.

La niña salió después, feliz con las palabras de su hermana, aunque opacado por la seriedad de su padre. Respiró hondo, yendo a su cuarto. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, de los eventos del día. Tal vez si alcanzaba los méritos suficientes su padre la reconocería y daría honor a su familia. Estaba impaciente por llegar a eso, sin embargo, tenía que lograr las cosas pequeñas. Sus habilidades eran moderadas, tenía que entrenar y tener mucho cuidado con la parte más obscura de ella misma: se sentía como un monstruo en su interior que dormía, atado con cadenas, unas que tenían una llave fácil de encontrar. Debía superar eso, sus miedos, o la comerían viva, pero nuevamente debía pensar en pequeños pasos. Todo tenía que ser poco a poco, paso a paso. 

Había logrado, por ejemplo, mantener en un genjutsu a seis hombres, cuando sólo podía hacerlo con cuatro. Había salvado a su compañero y, durante algunos momentos, había liderado al equipo. Sus pequeños pasos del día fueron certeros. Raidō-sensei le había dicho que podía llegar a ser una gran shinobi, como Yugao. Si alcanzaba su nivel su padre la vería finalmente y dejaría de ser el fantasma Uzuki. 

Dejó su espada contra la pared de su cuarto, pensando en como ella misma era como el acero: había comenzado como un trozo de metal sin forma, sin filo. La academia la había moldeado un tanto, le dio las características de un shinobi, pero faltaba que la templaran y le afilaran. Parte era trabajo de su maestro, parte del trabajo con sus compañeros, pero la mayoría recaía en ella misma, en que su acero fuese fuerte y se hiciese a la forma, tal como se debía afilar. A la vez, como una espada, podía terminar siendo el instrumento para causar calamidades, por lo cual era menester asegurar que su espíritu atendiese a bienes mayores que sus emociones; pequeños pasos. 

Estuvo aterrada cuando su genjutsu cedió, más aún cuando Kenta era arrastrado por aquella trampa, pero lo superó: su filo había salvado a un compañero. Sintió euforia cuando lograron su cometido, sintió un orgullo sin medidas, pero fue consciente de sus errores: había sido humilde. Recordaba que su madre era así: con la entereza de una espada templada como sólo las sabía hacer su padre, pero humilde como el viento de una mañana de primavera. 

Azura se recostó en su cama y antes de caer rendida al sueño, recordó algo que le decía, a menudo, su madre:

—Todo poder viene con un precio; haz que el precio valga la pena. 

Koi, al otro lado de la aldea, había llegado al enorme complejo que daba hogar a los Hyuuga y todas sus ramas. Era un lugar formidable, lleno de fuerza que la niña casi sentía con los dedos. Había llegado a ese lugar muy pequeña. El viejo Hyuuga, líder del clan, la llevó a aquel sitio y nunca cesaba de recordarle que su madre, Chiasa le había salvado la vida cuando unos mercenarios lograron secuestrarlo y pretendían hacerse de su poder ocular. 

El clan saldaba su deuda de vida al cuidarla. Su madre había entregado su banda ninja, de la aldea de la niebla, tal como la espada del padre de Koi. Todos decían que Koi jamás lloró por sus padres, que, en general, todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor le era indiferente. A pesar de aquello, la niña extrañaba tener un hogar propio, sin depender de un clan ajeno. Sabía que lo tenía; que muy dentro de los bosques de la aldea de la niebla existía el hogar del clan Mori y ella era la última descendiente viva del clan. 

Independientemente a sus deseos internos, le estaba agradecida a los Hyūga por cuidarla, por haberle dado la oportunidad de entrenar. La habían llevado con Katsuo de niña, para que aprendiese la espada como su padre biológico, y pronto notaron que poseía una habilidad hereditaria. El viejo la mandó a la academia de inmediato; quería que aprendiese a controlar su habilidad. Todo eso la llevó a conocer a Azura, su primera amiga. La apreciaba mucho, era una niña con buen espíritu. 

Koi entró a la casa, dejando sus geta en la entrada y alisando su kimono. Sabía que debía notificar sobre su día; su equipo nuevo, su maestro y su rango actual. Esperaba que los Hyūga estuviesen felices: ella también levantaba el nombre del clan. Escuchó los pequeños ruidos de la casa, con oídos mucho más sensibles que cualquier persona. El viento le susurraba cosas y cada cosa tenía secretos para contarle. Esa era su habilidad hereditaria: saber. 

La gente con quien se encontraba la saludaba, no obstante, todos la trataban con recelo. En cuanto aprendió a hablar comenzó a decir cosas extrañas, hablaba con cosas extrañas, actuaba de forma diferente. Todo lo desconocido causa terror y los Hyūga, capaces de ver mucho más allá, veían cosas desconocidas dentro de su protegida, por lo tanto, muchos la evitaban. El viejo Hyuuga, sin embargo, la trataba como a una más de la familia. 

Koi guió sus pasos a dónde el viento le decía que estaba el jefe del clan, junto con su hijo restante. A ellos les tenía que dar su reporte y estaba feliz de poder darles buenas noticias. Se hincó frente a la puerta, corriéndola para hallar a los dos hombres hablando y examinando unos documentos. 

—Señor, Hiashi-sama —saludó, haciendo una reverencia hincada en el suelo—. He venido a informar sobre mi status: fui puesta en el equipo once, señor, bajo la supervisión de Namiashi Raidō, y mis compañeros son: Namiashi Kenta y Uzuki Azura, señor. Mañana mismo empezaré el entrenamiento de preparación para los exámenes Chūnin. 

Muchos decían que la voz de Koi, cuando hablaba con los jefes de la familia, sonaba espectral, muy diferente a su tono confuso casual. Jamás era demasiado casual, pues los modales parecían estar grabados en ella, tal como si hubiese sido criada en un siglo anterior. 

—Felicidades Koi-chan, es agradable oír las noticias. ¿Cumpliste alguna misión ya? —preguntó el viejo, mirando de lleno a su protegida. 

Los ojos morados de la niña se le antojaban abismales, iguales a los de la madre cuando, en sus últimos momentos, le pidió entre lágrimas que cuidase a su hija. El anciano recordaba bien esa noche obscura, y como la mujer de cabello negro se interpuso entre él y el ataque de su enemigo, al tiempo que una sombra devoraba a todos aquellos que lo amenazaban. La mujer cayó al suelo, sollozando, sí, pero sin rastro de miedo en los ojos. La muerte le era indiferente, pero no el futuro de la niña que se arrastró para tocarla. La pequeña empapó sus manos en la sangre de su madre, sin llamarla ni pedir por ella, más bien con curiosidad. La moribunda le sonrió a Koi, y luego clavó los ojos fantasmales en el viejo. El simple recuerdo le causaba angustia al hombre: el ruego de la mujer.

—Cuídele, Hyūga, se lo suplico —había pedido—. Es la última de su sangre y usted sabe lo importante que la sangre es…

El hombre juraba que la mujer supo todo de él en aquel segundo. Aceptó llevarse a la niña y recibió lo único que le quedaba a Koi de sus padres: la banda y la katana. 

—No debe de despertar a los muertos, señor —dijo la niña, como si supiese lo que el hombre pensaba—. Iré a dormir si me es permitido, señor.

El anciano asintió, viendo como la niña volvía a reverenciarlo y cerraba de nuevo la puerta con gracia. Koi, por su parte, apreciaba las palabras del jefe del clan y se levantó para ir a su habitación. No muy lejos vio a Hinata, la hija mayor de Hiashi, a quien le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza antes de cambiar de dirección. Unos pasos más allá encontró a Neji, caminando en silencio. 

—Nos veremos en los exámenes, Neji-kun —dijo Koi, distrayendo al chico—. No dejes que la furia conduzca tus actos.

Antes de poder responderle, la niña desapareció con pasos suaves, por el pasillo. Neji estaba intrigado por ella, no lo negaba, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para sumirse en conclusiones sobre la única que no poseía el byakugan en toda la casa, pero sabía más que todos juntos. Todos decían que estaba loca, sin embargo, Neji podía jurar que Mori Koi estaba mucho más cuerda que muchos en el lugar.


	4. El equipo de los locos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera misión de mayor rango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queremos hacer una aclaración sobre la edad de Raido: para fines de este fanfic, tiene la misma edad de Kurenai y Asuma: 27-28, y Hana tiene 20 apróximadamente.

Raidō caminaba con Hana, a la vez que les acompañaban los hermanos Haimaru: tres lobos que servían de compañía y camarada para la joven. Todos decían que Hana era muy joven para él, pero desde conocerse por una misión en común, los dos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Raidō se había enamorado casi de manera instantánea de la muchacha de entonces 17 años. Esperó al cumpleaños de Hana para pedirle formalmente que saliese con él, a lo que ella aceptó con gusto. Desde ese día los dos eran inseparables, y a pesar de todo lo que se decía de ellos, la joven llevaba las riendas de la relación. La mujer era terrorífica cuando se enojaba y más lo eran sus tres chaperones. 

—¿Cómo te fue con tus nuevos alumnos? —preguntó la joven, colgándose del brazo de Raidō.

—Mi hermano estuvo en desacuerdo, pero cedió al final y tanto Azura como Koi fueron buenas sorpresas —contestó el hombre. 

—Kiba siempre hablaba de estar seguro de terminar como compañero de Kenta, pero me alegro de que no estén juntos: serían un desastre —agregó Hana—. ¿Les diste una misión a completar?

Raidō respiró hondo, no podía decirle que los había mandado a recuperar su regalo de las manos de unos prestamistas: Hana odiaba las apuestas y siempre lo regañaba por hacerlas. Las apuestas con Asuma las comprendía, pero no las que lo llevaban a perder cosas importantes. 

—Los hice recuperar un objeto de entre muchas trampas y genjutsu —mintió—. ¿Tu hermano está con Kurenai, cierto?

—Sí, y con una Hyūga, también. Hinata y un Aburame. —Era un buen equipo, al menos Raidō así lo pensaba; buenos rastreadores —. Pero cuéntame, ¿es cierto que las dos niñas están locas? No es que tú estés muy cuerdo, Raidō-kun, sin embargo Kiba dice que están algo chifladas. 

El hombre había escuchado eso muchas veces desde el anuncio del Hokage y, al principio, también lo creyó, no obstante, había visto como actuaban ambas y no se apresuraba a hacer conclusiones. 

—Azura es muy parecida a su hermana, Yugao. ¿La recuerdas, cierto? —Hana asintió—. Es igual, tal vez más tímida y tiene potencial; puede llegar a ser una gran líder de equipo. Ella es inteligente, muy cuerda, pero Koi, ella no sé; es buena, muy hábil, mas tiene algo raro; es muy probable que sí esté loca. 

—Creo que la gente de la niebla está loca —comentó Hana—. Si recuerdo a Yugao, es una gran kunoichi.

La pareja cambio de tema, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la casa del clan Inuzuka. La madre de Hana no le gustaba que Raidō la mantuviese fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, pero lo apreciaba bastante. Tsume Inuzuka aseguraba que él tenía el temple para soportar a Hana, no como el padre de ésta quien había escapado de ella por no tener la fortaleza suficiente. Raidō soportaba el carácter de su novia con suma paciencia y si se ganaba un regaño lo aguantaba. Él creía que justo por ello a Tsume no le importaba en lo absoluto que él tuviese casi 8 años más que ella. 

El hombre abrazó a la joven castaña, quien se acurrucó contra su novio con alegría. Hana era lo que más le importaba a Raidō en el mundo, junto con su familia, sin embargo, sus tres alumnos dependían de él ahora y tras los eventos de la tarde estaba dispuesto a entrenarlos, a explotar sus talentos y cumplir su misión. 

Los días siguientes fueron de arduo entrenamiento y conocer ampliamente los rangos de comodidad de los tres niños. Se les otorgó su primera misión D: recuperar un animal escapista. Koi no tuvo problema en ordenarle que regresara a su casa y quedase ahí. Otras misiones les fueron asignadas: arrear la tierra de un campo de cultivo, cuidar niños, buscar objetos perdidos en casas, acompañar a ancianos a hacer las compras, entre otras cosas. Cuando tenían que hacer uso de mecanismos o buscar una estrategia para cumplirla, Kenta se encargaba de liderar la misión, Si, en cambio, implicaba tratar con gente como niños o ancianos, Azura era quien mantenía todo bajo control. Con los niños pequeños escandalosos, sobretodo, era especialista: los hipnotizaba con genjutsu para distraerlos y tenerlos contentos. Koi se encargaba de las cosas desaparecidas o mascotas salvajes. 

Durante los entrenamientos, Raidō los hacía repasar movimientos y técnicas básicas, uso de armas ninja y finalmente perfeccionar los jutsus que ya conocían. Tomaba alrededor de veinte minutos para trabajar el de cada alumno por separado, mientras los otros descansaban. El método funcionaba bien y le ganó al equipo el reconocimiento del Hokage: todas las pequeñas misiones que cumplían lo hacían en tiempo perfecto y sin errores. Muchos equipos genin causaban desastres a veces, pero ellos no, todo lo hacían medido y sin estragos innecesarios. 

Pronto se encontraron en la oficina del Hokage, listos para recibir su nueva misión. Azura fue quien se acercó al Tercero, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza antes de tomar un pequeño pergamino de las manos del anciano. 

―En está ocasión les daré una misión C, debido a falta de chūnins en la aldea y porqué han demostrado capacidad como equipo ―aseveró el hombre, sorprendiendo a los tres niños y más aún a su maestro.

―¡Señor, son genin, no deberían! ―interrumpió Iruka, observando a sus tres alumnos más excéntricos de la academia―. No están listos.

El chūnin los había educado y ninguno de los tres había destacado, por más que sus líneas de sangre fuesen consideradas importantes. Las dos niñas siempre fueron retraídas y los demás niños las molestaban por considerarlas extrañas. Eran buenas en cuestiones femeninas, nunca fallaban cuando les pedía algo, pero jamás sobresalieron. Azura, por su parte, era brillante en teoría, siempre contestaba de forma correcta, mas nunca hablaba si no se le preguntaba primero. Iruka se había opuesto cuando Raidō fue elegido para entrenarla, más cuando la dejarían con la chica niebla: Koi. Iruka no tenía idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de la niña, pero los demás, a excepción de Azura y Naruto la trataban con desdén: no era de Konoha, era una extranjera. Kenta era popular, pero un desastre. Él, Naruto, Kiba, Chōji y Shikamaru le daban dolores de cabeza a Iruka, no obstante, Kenta tenía obsesiones con cosas extrañas y su inteligencia le hacía capaz de planear estrategias que le causaban muchos problemas. 

Había oído que estaban siendo civiles, que eran buenos. Raidō lo había comentado con otros; sus alumnos eran más de lo que todos decían de ellos y su hermano no era un caso perdido, pero Iruka no creía que tuviesen aún la capacidad para manejar una misión que los llevase fuera de la aldea. 

―Me aseguraré de que nos les pase nada, Iruka. Están tan listos como pueden estar ―contradijo el Namiashi mayor, tomando el pergamino de la mano de su alumna. 

En aquel instante, entró otro equipo a la oficina. El equipo siete, había ido por una misión. El equipo 11 volvió la vista a la puerta; los tres niños saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza a sus compañeros, sin embargo, las dos niñas sonrieron para el sensei de Naruto.

―¡Kakashi-san! ―exclamó Koi―Es un placer verlo, luce siempre muy bien. 

―No digas esas cosas, Koi ―pidió Azura―. Es bueno verlo, Kakashi-san.

El jōnin de cabello blanco también se alegraba de ver a las dos niñas, mismas a las que había visto entrenar con Katsuo Uzuki desde pequeñas. Kakashi había aprendido algunas técnicas del padre de Azura y por ello conocía bien a las dos chicas. Tenía una buena relación con Yugao también, quien le contó sobre el nuevo rango de Azura y de Koi.

―Oí que ya eran genin las dos, ¡gran trabajo! ¬―Notó el pergamino en manos de Namiashi y se sorprendió con el rango de la misión, miró directamente al sensei del equipo 11 y dijo ―: Cuídalos bien, Raidō. ¡Felicidades por la misión C!

Las dos niñas le dedicaron una sonrisa y Kenta agradeció. 

―Lo haré, Kakashi ―contestó el hombre, indicándole a sus alumnos que lo siguieran: tenían una semana para completar la misión y llevar el pergamino a una aldea cercana con un hombre llamado Nakamura. 

Antes de salir, los tres niños fueron interceptados por un ofendido Naruto. 

―¿Cómo es que pueden hacer misiones C? ¡Llevamos el mismo tiempo de ser genin! ¡Y están locos!

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y los adultos guardaron silencio. ¿Qué harían los niños?

―Si fueses más educado te iría mejor ―reclamó Koi, pensando que la forma de hablar de Naruto era poco refinada.

―¡No estamos locos! ¡Al menos yo no! ―contraatacó Kenta ―Y nos hemos ganado nuestra misión. 

―No peleen, Kenta, Koi. Mejor vayamos, nos espera un largo viaje. ―La voz de la razón de Azura sorprendió a su maestro y a los otros ninjas del lugar, más cuando tomó a sus dos compañeros de los brazos y los guió fuera de la oficina con fuerza―. ¡Suerte en su misión, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura! ¡Gracias, Tercero! ―se despidió, arrastrando a sus camaradas, con una sonrisa. 

Raidō cerró la puerta tras él, haciendo una reverencia para su superior y sin poder ocultar el orgullo por su alumna: había sido una buena líder al evitar conflictos. Les indicó a los tres niños que fuesen por lo que creyesen necesario para su pequeña misión y que los vería en la entrada de Konoha en una hora y media. Tomó a Kenta, aún enojado por las palabras de su compañero novato y lo llevó como costal de papas a casa.

―No puedes pelearte con todos, Ken-ken ―lo regaño ―. Aprende a ser templado como Azura y educado como Koi. Algo bueno puede salir de eso.   
Kenta hizo alboroto, molesto por el apodo y asegurando que él no necesitaba aprender absolutamente nada de civismo de parte de sus dos compañeras.  
―¡Soy un hombre! ―gritó―. ¡Yo puedo pelearme cuanto quiera! 

Raidō volteó los ojos y lanzó a su hermano al pequeño estanque de la casa. Chitose apareció de ente los árboles para ver lo que sucedía. La pequeña corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor y pronto estaba colgada de la espalda de Raidō. 

―¡Hermano! ¿Por qué tiras a Kenta al estanque? ―preguntó.

―Por qué está loco ―respondió el joven.

Chitose coincidió con la respuesta, y se sentó en los hombros de su hermano y mirándole desde arriba le ofreció una bola de arroz, con una sonrisa.

―¿Quieres comida? La robé de mamá. 

Raidō entendía poco la destreza de su hermana para conseguir cosas que no debía y también le era un misterio como era tan hábil para moverse. Siempre que lo veía se le trepaba a los hombros y al segundo siguiente podía estar tan lejos como el jardín o su habitación. Raidō aceptó la bola de arroz, Chistose desapareció y la vio al segundo en lo alto de la escalera, con un pan de té verde. Era una criatura muy peculiar. Corrió al ver que Kenta entraba a la casa, empapado y asegurando que él estaba cuerdo. La pequeña de la casa entregó una bola de arroz a su hermano del medio y volvió a escabullirse con destreza. 

―Juró que Chistose se volverá ladrona profesional ―declaró Kenta, yendo a su cuarto a empacar. 

Raidō, por su cuenta, fue a decirle a su madre que saldrían y después tendría que ir con Hana a avisarle también. 

Azura corrió a casa, emocionada de salir de la aldea por una misión, aún cuando era simple. Esperaba que Yugao estuviese en la aldea, para darle la gran noticia. ¡Una misión C a poco tiempo de ser genin! Azura hizo una lista mental de todo lo que debía llevar: ropa, comida, armas, su espada. Esperaba que su padre la viese un poco más: ella iba en un buen camino y enaltecería el nombre del clan. 

Entró a la vivienda, la cual estaba vacía. Cuando se asomó a las ventanas traseras vio a su padre practicando con una espada que lucía recién terminada. Las manos de su padre hacían cosas mortales, pero bellas, según Azura y, a pesar de no tener dicha habilidad, le gustaba ver las creaciones de su padre. El filo brillaba con el sol de Konoha, reflejando el fuego que era la esencia de la tierra que vio nacer y crecer a Azura, el fuego que enamoró a Katsuo y lo llevó a dejar sus tierras y su vida para seguir a una mujer hasta el fin del mundo. 

Empacó todas sus cosas, en silencio y cuando estaba por salir de casa su padre entró, haciendo que ambos se detuviesen en un incómodo silencio. 

―Tengo una misión C, padre. Volveré en una semana ―dijo Azura, evitando mirar a Katsuo a los ojos. 

Esperó una respuesta, unas palabras, pero sólo el viento respondió y cuando levantó la vista, su padre ya estaba preparando la tetera para hacer té. Asintió cuando sintió la mirada de su hija menor en el rostro, sin saber cómo expresarse. La escucho partir, de inmediato y deseó poder detenerla, tan sólo por un segundo. 

Azura corrió a la entrada de la aldea, con el corazón acongojado; su padre seguía sin verla, sin embargo, la había reconocido por un segundo. La simple respuesta que le había dado era más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a tener. Había pasado de ser un fantasma a, tal vez, una mascota; algo material. 

Llegó a la entrada, antes que todos y se encontró a su hermana, con su novio: Hayate. Los dos regresaban de algún lugar fuera de Konoha y sonreían cálidamente. Yugao divisó a su hermana pequeña, lista con una mochila a la espalda. Fue hacia ella, seguida por Hayate. La niña saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y explicó la razón que la llevaba a estar en la entrada de la aldea a esas horas y con equipaje. 

―¿Tan rápido? ―preguntó Yugao ―¿Cuánto tiempo?

―Una semana y, el Hokage consideró que podría darnos la oportunidad. ¡He entrenado mucho con Raidō!

―¡Felicidades, Azura-chan! ―le felicitó Hayate, hincándose frente a Azura. 

El hombre despeinó a la niña, con sutileza. Azura apreciaba a Hayate, pero creía que su hermana podía conseguirse algo mucho mejor. El Shinobi de cabello castaño, con la pañoleta y ojeras debido a una enfermedad persistente era muy amable, cariñoso con Yugao, pero el sueño de Azura era ver a su hermana con un hombre tan asombroso como Kakashi. 

Koi entró a la casa de los Hyuuga, con pasos fluidos y evitando a todos los que pudiesen distraerla. Siguió las voces de la casa, las que nadie más podía escuchar hasta alcanzar una sala amplia dónde Hiashi entrenaba a la menor del clan: Hannabi. El anciano estaba con ellos, junto con una tímida y callada Hinata. 

Koi se hincó frente a la puerta, la corrió e hizo una reverencia inmediata.

―Señor, se le ha asignado una misión de rango C a mi equipo. He de marchar, señor y volver en una semana ―anunció, enderezándose y mirando al hombre más grande. 

El viejo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, vio a su nieta, Hinata, aún cumpliendo misiones D sin significado y la niña rescatada de la niebla, la que todos juraban estaba loca, ya había subido de rango. No estaba muy seguro, pero siempre intuyó que la familia Mori tenía un secreto que la moribunda Chiasa se había guardado. No debía ser una familia cualquiera, sino una con una importancia mayor a la que cualquiera pensaba. Esa debía ser la razón por la cual Koi se desempeñaba bien, pero jamás demostraba poder. También estaba el hecho de su chakra. El viejo estudiaba a Koi con su byakugan continuamente y su chakra fluía extraño, siempre en niveles cambiantes, mas la había visto hacer jutsus que requerían amplios niveles de energía. En ese instante volvió a estudiarla y era lo mismo: descontrol.

―¿Has sido una buena alumna? ―preguntó―. ¿Has entrenado duro?

Koi asintió a ambas preguntas. Sabía que para aquellos que la cuidaban era un misterio todo lo que hacía y, francamente, gran parte del tiempo ella misma desconocía lo que hacía. Actuaba según lo que las voces del mundo le decían y lo que Katsumoto, su ave de compañía, le indicaba. 

―Iré ahora, señor, si me permite ―anunció.

―Cuídate ―pidió el viejo Hyuuga.

Koi agradeció y cerró la puerta tras otra reverencia. Subió a su habitación después, para empacar lo necesario. No requería mucho e intuía que la primera misión C no sería tan difícil. 

El equipo se encontró en la entrada de la aldea, listos para partir. La emoción sólo podía incrementar a partir de ese instante y los tres genin no podían esperar por la aventura.


	5. El misterio del Sr. Nakamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hará el equipo 11 ante algo inesperado?

Los árboles pasaban rápido junto a los cuatro integrantes del equipo 11, los cuales corrían por el espeso bosque que llevaba a la aldea entre las montañas, dónde el señor feudal esperaba recibir un pergamino con información importante sobre unos negocios con un clan de Konoha. Azura lo tenía guardado, Koi mantenía los oídos abiertos para asegurar que nada les atacase y Kenta cerraba la formación con varios papeles bomba a la mano de ser necesarios. Raidō los observaba, en silencio, viendo como se comenzaban a entender con miradas. Eran cuestiones simples: cambiar el rumbo, apresurar el paso, sin embargo lo hacían con sincronización. 

Iban a buen ritmo, mejor de lo que Raidō hubiese esperado de unos novatos, tenían suficiente energía para correr entre los árboles por horas sin detenerse y sólo reposar unas horas. Las dos niñas se turnaban para cocinar, pues Kenta los envenenaría si intentaba acercarse a una olla. La entrada de la aldea, por tanto, ya se veía al atardecer del segundo día. No se detuvieron, sino que alcanzaron la villa, en dónde todos terminaban sus tareas del día. Muchos observaron a los recién llegados, con curiosidad pero éstos estaban muy enfocados en su misión como para notar las miradas sobre ellos. 

La mansión de su cliente estaba cerca, siendo el hombre rico del lugar y poseyendo un amplio terreno en la parte alta de la aldea, subiendo una ladera de la montaña. Los niños sonrieron, y corrieron para acelerar la finalización de su tarea. Esquivaron a los transeúntes con habilidad, con Azura entre sus dos compañeros pues ella tenía el pergamino y, al estar entre más personas, debían proteger el paquete; Raidō se alegro de ver que sus alumnos recordaban su entrenamiento: proteger el objeto. Kenta iba a la delantera, mucho mejor para el ataque y atento a todos los movimientos, mientras Koi cerraba el paso al ser mejor para saber si algún peligro se avecinaba: no necesitaba ver para descubrir si había amenazas. El profesor los seguía de cerca, evaluando su desempeño. Iba a darle la gran noticia al Hokage cuando regresasen: los alumnos más locos de la generación podrían llegar a ser grandes shinobi si se les daba la oportunidad. 

Los tres niños se detuvieron ante las puertas de la casona del Señor Nakamura. Koi se adelantó, para tocar. Esperaron en silencio, tensos y pronto la pequeña Mori hizo una reverencia segundos antes de que un sirviente abriese el portón. 

―Buenas noches, buscamos al señor Nakamura; venimos de Konoha, a entregar su pedido ―dijo Azura, con formalidad. 

El joven sirviente asintió, pero no habló y sin previo aviso cerró la puerta.

―Qué amable… ―murmuró Kenta, con molestia. 

―Es sospechoso ―agregó la Uzuki. 

―Tal vez esperaban que tardasen un poco más ―agregó Raidō―. Se notificó que llegarían mañana al anochecer o pasado mañana durante el día; pero resultaron más hábiles de lo pensado. 

Los tres aceptaron la explicación con recelo, mas volvieron a tocar y esperar. El sirviente apareció nuevamente, está vez con una sonrisa y les invitó a pasar:

―Mi amo les espera, por favor pasen. 

Los cuatro ninjas entraron a la vivienda, misma que estaba obscura, apenas iluminada por un par de velas. Azura notó que algunas puertas corredizas tenían el papel de arroz parchado y algunas columnas de madera estaban astilladas: un hombre rico difícilmente tendría una casa deteriorada. Se intentó convencer de que tal vez tenía guardias que entrenaban en aquel salón principal, pero era raro. Kenta también notó la falta de personal, más allá del sirviente que les guiaba y el silencio de la casa. Supuestamente deberían de estar cenando u ordenando la casa para que el señor tomase una siesta y, por ende, guardias deberían de estar apostados en las entradas para velar por la seguridad de su amo. Raidō sabía que algo estaba mal en la situación, no obstante, no estaba seguro si ponía en riesgo su misión o sólo era una cuestión excéntrica del cliente. 

Todos estaban en guardia, siguiendo los pasos cortos del hombre calvo que les guiaba. Éste volvía la vista a cada momento para vigilar a los invitados. Raidō se dio cuenta que Koi, quien estaba a su lado, tenía todos los músculos tensos. Parecía un gato asustado, mirando a todos lados y el pájaro en su cabeza también tenía las plumas erizadas. 

―¿Sucede algo Koi-chan?―le preguntó.

El joven que los guiaba volteó al oír aquello y la niña se enderezó de inmediato y miró a su profesor con los ojos lila abiertos de par en par. El hombre comprendió al instante porqué todos decían que la niña era extraña y porqué los Hyūga que él conocía le habían dicho que Koi tenía un aire espectral. La niebla de la aldea de la cual provenía la chica estaba contenida en sus ojos; densa, misteriosa y Raidō se sintió intimidado.

―¿Koi? ―presionó Azura, deteniéndose tras ver que su amiga no contestaba. 

―La casa guarda secretos, señor ―contestó finalmente la niña Mori.

El sirviente rió al oír aquello, pero tanto Azura como Kenta, notaron que reía con nerviosismo.

―Es una casa antigua, construida hace más de un siglo; es normal que tenga cosas escondidas ―explicó el hombrecillo calvo. 

Tras aquello siguieron y Kenta como Raidō ignoraron lo que la niña había dicho, pero Azura se mantuvo atenta; algo estaba mal en aquel lugar y no eran sus nervios. No despegó los ojos de la espalda del sirviente hasta alcanzar el salón donde esperaba el señor. Azura sintió escalofríos al ver al hombre finamente ataviado y con un sombrero. Se le heló la sangre en cuanto éste entrecerró los ojos al verlos. Algo no andaba bien y el peligro acechaba. La Uzuki notó que, como en la parte principal de la casa, aquel sitio tenía remiendos en las puertas y paredes, así como signos de lucha. Alguien normal no lo notaría, pero eran obvios para ella. Kenta, por su parte, observó alrededor, notando nuevamente que faltaban guardias, sirvientes, incluso el supuesto señor sólo tenía una taza de té entre las manos. 

Azura evitó sacar el pergamino, no creía que fuese lo correcto hasta que no estuviese segura que el hombre ante ellos era el Sr. Nakamura. 

―¡Bienvenidos a mi casa, jóvenes, es un placer recibirlos! ¡Llegaron antes de lo esperado con mi encargo! ―exclamó el señor, con una sonrisa falsa―. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene mi pedido?

Los tres niños intercambiaron miradas y Azura miró fijamente a Kenta; él tenía muchos pergaminos. La niña decidió entonces halar a sus compañeros dentro de un genjutsu y así hablar con ellos con privacidad. Koi y Kenta se mostraron desorientados al principio, entrando a un espacio en blanco. Azura les explicó que estaban en una ilusión y podían así discutir las cosas con tranquilidad.

―Algo esconde ese hombre ―declaró la Uzuki —y no pretendo entregarle el pergamino hasta estar segura.

―Todo es muy raro y en toda la casa hay señales de lucha. ¿Creen que estén suplantando a nuestro cliente para obtener la información que está en el pergamino?

―Es posible pero, ¿cómo lo confirmamos? ―contestó Kenta.

―¿Y si le entregamos un pergamino distinto? ―opinó Azura―. Si no lo reconoce puede implicar que no es nuestro cliente, nos marchamos y revisamos la propiedad en busca de pistas. Si no nos esperaban puede que tengan al Sr. Nakamura en algún lugar de la casa: tenemos que rescatarlo si es así. En cuanto abran el pergamino sabrán que los engañamos, así que tendremos sólo minutos para encontrar algo que nos guie a nuestro verdadero cliente.

A Kenta le pareció un plan sensato, y asintió. Koi guardaba silencio y, más bien parecía inquieta. 

―Yo les daré uno de mis pergaminos ―concluyó Kenta. 

Azura aceptó y les hizo salir del genjutsu para regresar a la realidad: el hombre con ropas finas que esperaba por el pergamino. Azura y Kenta miraron a Raidō, con severidad, antes de que el pequeño Namiashi sacase un pergamino mediano de su equipaje. Era de un tamaño similar al real y no dudo en entregárselo al hombre, quién sonrió al cerrar los dedos alrededor del papel.

―Nos retiramos, señor ―anunció Koi, con una reverencia pronunciada y pronto los demás la imitaron. 

Los tres chicos y su maestro salieron de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta del hombre en la sala. Tenían que moverse rápido y los pasos de Koi eran decididos. Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró tras ellos, la niña de la niebla comenzó a correr, rodeando la propiedad y asegurándose de no pasar por ventanas o espacios abiertos.

En la parte trasera de la casa el pájaro de Koi salió volando y la niña se escabulló, de pronto, entre los arbustos. Los demás la siguieron y los cuatro ninjas se quedaron en cuclillas entre las plantas, para ver hacia el mediano jardín. Ahí había más hombres, todos vestidos de la misma forma: con un extraño uniforme negro y poseían una marca particular en las mangas de sus uniformes. 

―¡Felicidades! ―exclamó Raidō por lo bajo―Se dieron cuenta que intentaban engañarlos.

Tenían poco tiempo, pues una voz, desde el interior de la propiedad avisó que debían buscar a los ninjas de Konoha. Raidō se preguntó que harían sus alumnos, mas, para su sorpresa, reaccionaron rápido y certero: Kenta se levantó, tragándose una pequeña bola negra, las dos chicas sacaron sus espadas y tras un movimiento de manos rápido, Kenta inhaló hondo.

―Doragon no hōko―murmuró el chico y al exhalar por la boca, un torbellino de pólvora rodeó a los hombres en el jardín y, segundos después, hizo explosión. 

Las niñas entraron al recinto, espadas listas, por la puerta del jardín y Raidō escuchó quejidos de hombres. La nube negra se disipó, todos los oponentes de Kenta estaban inconscientes, sin cejas o con la parte frontal del cabello chamuscado. El niño fue dentro de la casa, con sus compañeras y su hermano mayor lo siguió, atónito ante el extraño jutsu que su alumno había hecho. Los contrincantes de las dos pequeñas también estaban desmayados en el piso, con heridas variadas en el cuerpo, pero no mortales. 

Sin hablar, los tres chicos avanzaron, hasta llegar a una trampilla sellada con papeles bomba. Se miraron entre sí: debían detonar los papeles para abrir el paso hacia el sótano. 

―Lanzamos un kunai desde lejos para hacerlos explotar ―sugirió Azura. 

―Tiene sentido, son explosiones de corto alcance, pero igual nos dañarían. Necesitamos más distancia que las paredes. ―razonó Kenta.

―¿Azura-chan, no puedes hacer una esfera de vacío con tu chakra? ―preguntó Koi ―. Así, los detonamos dentro de la esfera y ésta contiene la explosión. 

A los otros dos niños les pareció un buen plan. Azura, podía, tenía que concentrarse mucho. Se adelantó, hizo los movimientos de manos debidos y dejó que su chakra fluyese a sus palmas, materializándose como una burbuja. Prosiguió a dejarla sobre la trampilla, cubriendo los tres papeles bomba. 

―Mantén la concentración, Azura, detonaré los papeles ―pidió Kenta y, con un movimiento limpio, lanzó tres agujas, mismas que dieron en el blanco. 

Se oyó la explosión, amortiguada, sin embargo, Azura trastabilló, sintiéndose exhausta de inmediato. Cayó de rodillas, con la respiración acelerada. A pesar del cansancio, logró el cometido, pues el humo se disipó sin más cuando el chakra de la niña se disolvió, dejando la trampilla abierta. 

Una escalera simple descendía al sótano. Kenta entró primero, de un saltó, granada en mano, seguido de las dos niñas, pues Koi ayudaba a Azura a avanzar. Raidō cerró la comitiva, impresionado de los frutos de su entrenamiento. La estancia estaba obscura, pero pronto el pájaro de Koi prendió unas velas al fondo de la habitación. Junto a las recién encendidas velas, dormitaba una figura atada a una silla. A su lado, varios hombres y mujeres atados observaban a los recién llegados. Todos tenían la boca amordazada, pero se alegraron de ver a los cuatro intrusos. 

Kenta corrió hacia el hombre de la silla, a quien desató, a la par que Koi y Azura desataban a los demás. 

―Llegaron ayer en la noche, nos ataron y aventaron aquí ―explicó uno de los guardias―. Noquearon a nuestro señor y lo amarraron a la silla. ¡Deben deshacerse de ellos! ―pidieron los sirvientes, quedándose con su aturdido amo, quien comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia. 

Se escucharon ruidos en la planta superior, la voz del hombre que había aparentado ser el Sr. Nakamura gritaba órdenes y, Raidō, optó por divertirse un poco. Se adelantó a sus alumnos; dudaba que pudiesen enfrentarse al jefe de aquella banda de malhechores. Los niños siguieron a su maestro, quien ya atacaba al líder con un kunai. Los otros bandidos estaban listos para atacar a Raidō por la espalda, no obstante Koi reaccionó de inmediato, blandiendo su espada contra los tres ladrones restantes. 

Los dejó sangrando en el piso, pensó un segundo en matarlos, mas las voces a su alrededor le dijeron que no lo hiciese. Guardó el acero, miró a su maestro mientras sometía al líder de la comitiva y regresó al lado de una exhausta Azura. 

La misión había dado un giro inesperado: no fue una misión C, sino una clase B. Raidō estaba alegre, sus alumnos se habían desempeñado con excelencia.


	6. ¡Misión exitosa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las bondades del éxito.

El regreso fue un poco más lento, ya que primero se quedaron en la pequeña aldea para recuperar fuerzas. El señor de la casa les agradeció salvarlo y, a manera de agradecimiento, les dejó quedarse en la casa y les ofreció una cena digna de cualquier noble. Los tres niños agradecieron, y habían cenado sin reproches, hablando de cosas variadas. Raidō los observó entonces, mientras bebía una buena botella de sake. Vio como Koi regañaba a Kenta por sus modales, así como Azura probaba de todo. En pocos días habían desarrollado una buena actitud de comadrería entre ellos y se notaba en lo desenvueltos que eran los unos con los otros. Azura habló de su padre, de su hermana y Kenta les explicó el proceso que uso para desarrollar el jutsu usado durante el altercado y Koi, en su mundo mental, les contó sobre los animales que rodeaban la casa, mismos que le habían contado la tragedia. 

El profesor hizo su parte; les platicó de Hana y cómo la conoció, así como la razón por la cual habían comenzado a salir. Azura y Koi se emocionaron y la última pronosticó un buen futuro para el hombre y su amada. 

—Son espíritus compatibles —murmuró.

Aquella cena se transformó en una buena noche de sueño, en la que los tres más jóvenes se recostaron en su futón y cayeron rendidos por el cansancio. 

Al alba, justo cuando se oyeron a los pájaros cantar, los ninjas estaban listos para partir. Querían llegar a casa y contar sus hazañas a sus seres queridos. Raidō agradeció al Sr. Nakamura, a los sirvientes que los cuidaron e indicó que podían partir. La aldea se convirtió en bosque casi al instante, pues las piernas de los chicos estaban llenas de energía; no necesitaban parar. Las horas entre maleza, sin embargo, fueron aprovechadas por el maestro para hacer sus observaciones. 

—Lo hicieron excelente, para ser novatos, pero deben pulir sus técnicas —comentó, ya entrada la primera y última noche que pasarían fuera de casa. 

—Debes admitir que te sorprendí, Raidō —aseveró Kenta —. Jamás creíste que sería capaz de crear una técnica propia. 

—Sí me sorprendiste, Ken-ken, pero haces un desastre siempre; debes de focalizar los ataques o, en algún momento, podrías herirte o herir a tus compañeros de equipo. 

Esa frase le recordó al niño el accidente: la razón de la cicatriz que su hermano tenía en el rostro. Kenta la había causado, mientras jugaba con explosivos. Su hermano tenía razón en eso, no quería repetir el incidente de unos años atrás que bien pudo haberle quitado la vista a Raidō. 

—Es difícil controlar el fuego —se quejó el niño. 

—Para eso estoy yo; debo de enseñarte a no ser un desastre; tal como papá me enseñó a mí —respondió el hombre, sabiendo que su hermano se sentía mal por el asunto de la explosión años atrás. 

Raidō jamás dejó cicatrices, pero tuvo su parte de heridas a otras personas por descuidado, y nunca estuvo molesto por la cicatriz, le gustaba bromear sobre como se la había hecho; en una misión peligrosa o un combate con algún ninja de alto rango, aparte a Hana le parecía atractiva, por lo cual jamás recriminó a su hermano por haber hecho explotar aquel artefacto, no obstante, debía de evitar que ocurriese algo parecido y no fuese sólo un rasguño lo que dejase. Ahora sabía que debía de revisar con Kenta, aparte de hablar con su madre para saber que esperaba el clan de uno de sus menores miembros. 

—No eres tan mal maestro después de todo —replicó Kenta, conmovido por las palabras; de nuevo su padre. 

Las chicas se mantuvieron al margen, esperando su crítica constructiva, aunque ambas estaban seguras que su uso de la espada estaba fuera de toda falla.

—Lo hicieron bien, Azura-chan, Koi-chan —dijo Raidō, tras un momento de silencio —su técnica con la espada es fina, como se ha de esperar de Katsuo, pero hay que arreglar unas cosas en otras áreas. 

Las dos asintieron. 

—Yo debo de aprender a controlar mejor mi chakra —admitió la niña Uzuki. 

—Sí, debes, pero eso viene con el tiempo, por el momento, debemos de trabajar más bien en la seguridad de tus técnicas. No importa que tanta energía gastes si haces el movimiento certero en el momento justo. Tu concentración y capacidad para permanecer concentrada es lo que necesitamos desarrollar. Con eso se arreglará tu flujo de energía. La misma naturalidad con la que haces el movimiento de la katana, debería estar presente en tus jutsus. 

A Azura le parecieron sensatas las palabras de su maestro y sonrió. Ella sabía que temía descontrolarse, perder la concentración y cuando usaba algo que no fuera acero, esto le exigía pensar todo al menos dos veces antes de hacerlo. En la pelea, sin embargo, el que actuara con certeza y velocidad era el vencedor. Azura tenía la capacidad, sólo debía dirigirla. 

Por su parte, Raidō hizo una nota mental para ir en busca de Katsuo y preguntarle que esperaba de Azura, para así cumplir con el deseo de la niña de honrar a su clan. Luego miró a Koi, deslizándose entre las ramas como si el bosque fuera su hogar. Era una chica fantasmagórica, pero Raidō comenzaba a tomarle cariño. 

—Sé que mi reacción casi nos mete en problemas —canturreó la niña niebla—, pero las voces eran horribles y es la primera vez que oía algo así. 

El maestro no supo de que voces hablaba la niña, pero tenía razón en lo primero: debía aprender a esconder sus emociones, tanto para misiones encubierto como para una batalla. 

—Sí, debes de evitar reaccionar a lo que te digan las voces —susurró el hombre, sin saber que lo que decía tenía mucho sentido —. Y sería bueno ver hasta que alcance puedes hacer que la naturaleza funcione a tu favor y, como Azura, aprender a ser una con ella hasta que cada justsu de ese tipo que hagas, sea sin pensar y certero. 

Koi asintió, aprendería aquello con gusto y Katsumoto, su ave, estaba satisfecho también. 

—Y tenemos que comenzar a desarrollar mejores estrategias de equipo… Aparte, Azura-chan, sería bueno dejar a Raidō entrar a tu genjutsu y así que esté enterado de nuestros movimientos. —apuntó Kenta, confundiendo al maestro.

Raidō preguntó de inmediato por ese genjutsu mencionado y los tres procedieron a explicarle como es que habían planeado el rescate del Sr. Nakamura. Aún más contento, el maestro los felicitó por la iniciativa y quedó arreglado que toda planeación se haría así. 

El camino hasta Konoha fue aparentemente corto por la emoción del equipo 11, listos para anunciar su conquista de una misión B. Raidō quería cobrar su apuesta y hablar con los tutores de sus pupilos, así saber que más podía planear en desarrollar en sus alumnos. 

Entraron días antes de lo esperado, sorprendiendo a los dos guardias que siempre custodiaban la entrada. Iban comiendo manzanas, y conjeturando sobre su siguiente misión. Saludaron a los guardias, pero tras cruzar la puerta Raidō los dejó correr; él iría a dar el informe, a hablar con el Hokage sobre el descubrimiento de unos tal vez prodigios.   
Mientras su profesor se alejaba, los chicos fueron directo a casa, cada quien a la propia. Azura quería ver a Yugao, Kenta a su madre y Koi al viejo Hyūga. 

La Uzuki entró a su casa con cautela, en caso de que su padre estuviese allí, pero el recibidor estaba vacío. Subió a dejar su equipaje, entonces y luego volver a bajar por una taza de té. Pensó que su padre debía estar haciendo algo en la aldea, regresando después de ello. No sabía si su hermana estaba en una misión o no, pero esperaba verla a la hora de la cena.

Hirvió agua para todos, sin importar si llegaban o no y recordó a su madre. Yugao le había dicho que ella estaría orgullosa, y, por un instante, Azura creyó sentir a la mujer en aquel pequeño recinto, de pie junto a la lumbre, como la encontraba en las tardes tras la academia. Juró que le dijo lo mucho que la quería, que siguiera haciéndose fuerte y, después La sensación desapareció. La niña se estremeció, sin saber bien sobre la veracidad de sus emociones, mas las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pensando en la voz que aún resonaba en su cabeza. 

Azura prometió que se volvería fuerte, para sus adentros y decidió cocinar el platillo favorito de su madre, para sentirse más cerca de ella, de lo que le quedaba de ella y, tal vez, su padre también la sentiría próxima y sonreiría, como lo hacía cuando Azura aprendía apenas a mover una pequeña daga o cuando Yugao había pasado los exámenes Chūnin. Extrañaba la calidez de su padre, un fuego que ardía pero jamás calentaba era lo que quedaba de él y aún si calentase, negaba su calor a la más joven de sus hijas por alguna razón que Azura no comprendía y a veces meditaba. 

Kenta, por su parte, fue recibido por su hermana, llena de energía y con una galleta para él. Apareció como un relámpago y desapareció tras un corto saludo. El niño se preguntó, nuevamente, cómo es que su hermana era tan veloz y escurridiza, no obstante, pasó aquello a segundo plano cuando varios miembros de su clan lo felicitaron por haber alcanzado una misión C y haberla cumplido en menor tiempo de lo establecido. 

Kenta sonrió, consciente de que su madre debía ya de saberlo y corrió a la estancia principal dónde Keiko revisaba unos documentos y Chitose bebía, como si nada, una taza de té. 

—Oí que te fue bien, Ken-ken —murmuró la mujer, mirando de reojo a su hijo. 

—Sí, pero Raidō y yo debemos de trabajar en mejorar mis técnicas. Aún son desastrozas algunas. 

La mujer concordó, pero felicitó a su hijo con efusividad, prometiéndole una muy buena cena. Para cuando eso sucedió, la menor del clan se había desvanecido y Kenta decidió desaparecer también. Quería ir en busca de Kiba, relatarle sobre las últimas semanas como genin y presumirle su última misión. También deseaba saber sobre las misiones de Kiba, sobre sus compañeros y, de ser posible pasear un rato con él y Akamaru como los viejos tiempos. Kenta sabía y sentía que se avecinaba un cambio, por lo cual quería disfrutar de un último día que tuviese sabor a pasado. 

Koi caminó más lento, disfrutando de las voces conocidas de la aldea, tomó el camino más largo a la casa de los Hyūga por ello. Sus hazañas eran buena forma de retribuir lo que hacían por ella y, también, hacían que Neji se fijase en ella. Koi no recordaba un solo día en que el espíritu de Neji no le llamase la atención y, el mundo al que ella pertenecía por una parte, le había dado la respuesta a aquella misteriosa atracción. 

No lo perseguía, como las otras chicas a Sasuke, se conformaba con verlo pasar y detenerse a darle los buenos días. Esa tarde, sin embargo, podría contarle sobre su misión, sobre como podía llegar a ser alguien notable, alguien de Konoha y no sólo una foránea rescatada por compasión a petición de su moribunda madre. 

También pensó en Chiasa, la mujer que jamás volvería a escuchar, la madre que la había alejado del peligro de los bosques a los que realmente pertenecía. La entendía, ante la desesperación y la pérdida del amor de su vida, no obstante, a veces era extraño estar entre gente de la hoja y no los múltiples árboles y sus secretos de los cuales Katsumoto le hablaba. Regresaría, de eso estaba segura, pero ni las voces más sabías podían decirle cuando. 

Entró a la mansión, viendo a todos detenerse para observarla. Koi hizo una inclinación, se quitó los geta y pronto fue, sin decir nada, a la sala dónde encontraría al patriarca de la familia. El viejo Hyūga hablaba con otros miembros del clan y volteó a ver a su protegida en cuanto ésta abrió la puerta, hincada en el piso y con la cabeza inclinada con deferencia. 

—¿Has vuelto tan rápido?—preguntó el hombre. 

—Sí, señor. Cumplimos la misión a cabalidad; venía a reportarme —contestó Koi.

El viejo suspiró; la niña era como una mascota en la casa, pero cada vez demostraba ser más destacada. El hombre se cuestionó si ese era el futuro que la madre habría deseado para su niña, mas no le cupo duda cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su protegida: lila y profunda, con niebla. Chiasa, su salvadora, debía desearle un futuro brillante a Koi, uno que él, un viejo, estaba asegurando al proveer para la niña.

—Deseo que todo vaya tan bien como esta misión —atinó a responder el hombre. 

—Mamá lo querría; y yo lo quiero —anunció Koi, como si leyese la cabeza de su protector—. Me iré, Señor, quiero descansar.

El hombre dejó ir a Koi, misma que subió las escaleras con velocidad y se encontró de frente con Neji. El niño le dirigió una mirada, así que ella lo tomó como invitación. En ralas palabras explicó que su equipo haba completada una misión de alto rango y luego desapareció. 

Los tres niños se acostaron en la noche, listos para soñar en grande, dispuestos a romperse cada hueso del cuerpo al día siguiente y los días llegasen con tal de cumplir sus metas.


	7. Lo que se espera

Raidō entró a la oficina del Hokage, altivo y orgulloso. Otros shinobi se estaban reportando y miraron con sorpresa al hombre que debía todavía de estar ausente. Procedió a explicar que sus alumnos habían concluido la misión con creces, aparte del giro inesperado de ésta al terminar como una misión de rescate. 

―Mi hermano mostró ser capaz de crear un jutsu propio y mis otras dos pupilas hicieron un trabajo excelente al enfrentar a sus enemigos ―concluyó. 

―¡¿De verdad tus alumnos hicieron eso?! ¿No están locos? ―preguntó uno de los presentes. 

Raidō suspiró. 

―Me alegra oír que tienen un buen desempeño. Veremos como avanzan durante los siguientes días ―declaró el Hokage. 

El viejo se felicitó interiormente por encontrar un buen maestro para las dos chicas que más incertidumbre le causaban. Sus pasados y misterios podían poner en riesgo a la aldea y eso causaba miedo entre las personas. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que todo saldría bien mientras siguiesen entrenando. 

―Sus errores son comunes en un novato, pero tienen fortalezas muy destacadas cada uno. Mi hermano tiene un ingenio agudo, aunque descuidado; Azura-chan es certera en lo que hace, pero a veces piensa demasiado sus movimientos. Koi, por su parte, aprende rápido y su intuición es precisa, mas no logró comprenderla y creo que ella tampoco lo hace―explicó el maestro de los niños―. Quiero pedirle, señor que, de ser posible, me de más información sobre mis dos pupilas. ¿Hay algún archivo sobre las Uzuki? Sé que hubo un incidente con la familia hace unos años. Y, ¿sabe algo del clan Mori, al que pertenece Koi-chan? 

La petición del hombre hizo callar a todos los que se encontraban en la oficina. 

―El archivo de las Uzuki está cerrado, pero puedo darte un documento con más detalles sobre las habilidades de la familia. De los Mori no hay registro alguno en nuestra base de datos y debido al incidente con la familia Hyūga, en donde gente de la aldea de la niebla mató a su propia camarada, se decidió no preguntar. El viejo Hyūga cree que debió ser un clan de suma importancia en la aldea de la niebla. ―El tercero se quedó pensativo un segundo tras contestar―. Quiero un reporte de ambas niñas semanal; sobre el desarrollo de las habilidades de Azura y los detalles de las habilidades de Koi.

Raidō asintió a la orden y esperó a que le entregaran una carpeta con los datos relevantes de las habilidades de las Uzuki. No era mucha la información, mas consistente con lo que Azura había mostrado. Salió de la oficina después, listo para ir a ver a Hana, ir a casa después y visitar durante el día siguiente a los guardianes de cada uno de los niños. Empezaría con su madre en cuanto llegase de su visita amorosa. 

Tras cenar con Hana y su suegra, quienes lo felicitaron por el progreso de sus alumnos, fue a casa. Su hermano estaba dormido, pero su hermana no y la niña apareció para darle la bienvenida con un pastel de arroz para él. La niña subió a sus hombros como de costumbre y se inclinó de modo en que su rostro quedase al revés, sin embargo, frente al de su hermano mayor. 

―¿Me trajiste un regalo? ―Raidō negó con la cabeza. 

Chitose entrecerró los ojos y salió disparada hacia el jardín, con un kunai en la boca. El hombre estuvo a punto de seguirla cuando la niña ya no se veía por ningún lado. Optó por comer el bocadillo e ignorar la actitud de criatura escurridiza de su hermanita. Fue en busca de su madre de inmediato, sabiendo que, desde la muerte de su padre, la mujer no conciliaba el sueño antes de entrada la madrugada. Aún tras tantos años, a veces lloraba frente al altar dispuesto en una mesita de la habitación que ella había compartido con su esposo, sin embargo, por lo general oraba frente a éste y hablaba con él. 

Raidō tocó la puerta del cuarto de su madre, a lo que recibió una invitación a pasar. Vio a la jefa de su clan prendiendo un palo de incienso con el cabello largo atado de lado y una bata gruesa color blanco. 

―Es tarde, hijo. ¿Qué necesitas?

Su voz apenas arriba de un susurro. 

―Quería saber que esperas de Kenta, madre y qué crees tú que papá esperaría de él. Quiero entrenarlo bien, que cumpla con las expectativas del clan y las propias. 

La madre respiró hondo, observando la foto de su esposo por largos minutos. 

―Hace mucho que la habilidad de nuestro clan no aparece, pero tu padre siempre creyó que Kenta podía tenerla. No sé si tenía razón o no; podrías intentar averiguarlo. Decía que no tardó mucho en aprender a sellar cosas en pergaminos y, hasta la fecha, es hábil en eso… 

Keiko guardó silencio y pensó en Raiko. 

―Veré si logra algo. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que me enfoque en algo en especial cuando lo entrene?

―Quiero que sea un buen shinobi como tu padre y como tú. Que lo mantengas a salvo. No soportaría perder a uno de ustedes tres. 

Raidō comprendía a su madre. A él mismo le costaba creer que el hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabía ya no estaba. Hubiese querido presentarle a Hana, que viese con intriga la agilidad de su hija menor y, sobre todo, que hiciese feliz a su madre. Agradeció que la mujer le dijese que era tan buen ninja como Raiko; siempre quiso ser como él. Sabía que Kenta también aspiraba a ello, por lo cual tenía claro que necesitaba hacer para ayudar a su hermano a cumplir sus metas y cumplir los deseos de sus padres. 

―Me aseguraré de que honré a nuestro clan, madre. 

Con esas palabras se despidió y fue directo a dormir. Al día siguiente iría en busca del viejo Hyūgga y, después de Katsuo. Les daría el día libre a sus alumnos y después reanudarían las misiones. 

A la mañana siguiente Kenta permaneció en casa, disfrutando de muchas horas para dormir y la comida de su madre. Mientras tanto, su hermano salió en busca de respuestas. Por ello y por el tiempo sin misiones ni encargos, Koi y Azura aparecieron en la casa de los Namiashi para ayudar a la pequeña Chitose a entrenar, a la vez que pasaban tiempo con Kenta. 

El maestro fue directo a la amplia casa de los Hyūga, donde lo recibió el serio alumno de Guy. Neji miró al sensei de Koi con poco interés, mas estaba sorprendido de que hubiese sido capaz de hacer que su compañera de casa fuese tan destacada. De inmediato le dijo dónde hallar a su abuelo y su tío, no sin sentir una punzada de ira al mencionar sus nombres. Dejó la casa después, para ir con su respectivo equipo a una misión, pero se preguntó que hacía el hombre Namiashi y que quería discutir con el jefe de su clan.   
Por su parte, Raidō siguió las indicaciones del chico hasta un recinto dónde entrenaban a la menor de la familia. Había escuchado de la deshonra que representaba la hija mayor de Hiashi, pues Kurenai se los había comentado a Asuma y a él. Le parecía fría la forma en que trataron a la niña, mas no era su lugar opinar sobre las costumbres de otros clanes. Hizo una reverencia para los dos hombres de ojos grisáceos y quiso saber que veían ellos cuando miraban a Koi. Se sentó frente a ambos, en cuanto lo invitaron a hacerlo y el viejo comenzó la plática: 

―He de suponer que desea hablar sobre su alumna, ¿cierto? 

―Así es, señor. Necesito saber unas cosas antes de proceder con el entrenamiento ―explicó el hombre y los dos Hyūga le instaron a continuar―. Quisiera que me dieran todos los detalles sobre su madre y sus primeros años y, también que me digan que esperan de su protegida y si saben algo sobre su clan. 

El viejo asintió, haciendo memoria de la noche en que Chiasa apareció de entre los árboles para salvarle la vida. 

―La madre no dijo mucho, pero intuyo, por sus palabras, que los Mori son de importancia en la aldea de la niebla. Koi no lloró como se esperaría de una niña, aún cubierta de la sangre de su madre. Jamás dio problemas, más allá de lo extraña que puede ser. Uzuki Katsuo dijo que tenía talento para la espada y sus poderes hereditarios son incomprensibles para todos. Sobre el clan no hay información y Chiasa no tuvo el tiempo para decirme algo acerca de ello ―explayó el hombre―. Sobre lo que espero… pues, que sea una buena Kunoichi y proteja a la aldea dónde creció. Que desarrolle tanto como pueda sus habilidades y, supongo que su madre querría que sea una buena heredera para su clan. Mencionó que era la última de su línea de sangre. 

Raidō se quedó pensativo un momento, sopesando lo que le habían dicho. Recordó las palabras de Koi cuando la conoció y los comentarios durante la misión. Koi había dicho que quería ser un buen espíritu y hablaba de voces y cosas extrañas. No creía que estuviese loca, mas no encontraba sentido a lo que Koi decía. 

―Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero supongo que ha mirado a su protegida con su Byakugan. ¿Puede decirme que es lo que ve?

Hiashi fue quien respondió:

―Descontrol. Su chakra no fluye de forma estable y sus niveles son completamente cambiantes. Como mirar una invocación.

―Su madre era igual; debe ser cuestión de familia ―agregó el viejo. 

Todo era más confuso, pero Raidō sabía dónde empezar a trabajar: hacerla capaz de funcionar en sociedad y que se sintiese parte de Konoha. Le llamó la atención, sin embargo, la mención de las invocaciones por parte de Hiashi le hizo pensar a Namiashi si Koi, en alguna medida, tenía un jutsu de chakra de espíritu. Tenía sentido que pudiese hablar con los animales y que ellos le hablasen a ella. 

―Creo que su habilidad hereditaria tiene que ver con espíritus, Hiashi-sama; los notificaré de lo que vaya descubriendo.

No se dialogó más y, tanto el viejo como el actual jefe del clan, aceptaron recibir el informe sobre su protegida. Raidō se despidió y salió de la casa de inmediato. En cuanto pudiese le preguntaría a Koi sobre su madre, si recordaba algo de ella o si conocía las habilidades de su clan. Se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea, en busca de Katsuo Uzuki, el hombre que persiguió a Hoshi Uzuki hasta Konoha sin pensarlo y se quedó con ella. Tenía entendido que la muerte de su esposa era un tema sensible, pero, para ayudar mejor a Azura, tenía que preguntar sobre ella. 

Mientras tanto, Chitose observaba a los tres gennin practicar jutsus de invocación. Ninguno tenía una invocación animal, pero sabían como invocar objetos. 

—¿Pueden enseñarme? —interrogó Chitose, mirando a las dos niñas. 

—¿Para que quieres invocar cosas, Chitose? ¿Quieres invocar onigiris, acaso? —se burló Kenta.

—No seas grosero, Kenta-kun —regañó Koi—. Tu familia es buena con las invocaciones, así que es normal que Chitose quiera aprender. 

Kenta miró a su compañera un momento. Él jamás le había dicho a sus compañeras de equipo que su familia tenía habilidad con los jutsus de espacio-tiempo. La habilidad de los Namiashi estaba perdida hace muchas generaciones, pero la facilidad con la que aprendían las técnicas era poco común. Con un suspiró dejó que Azura explicase las bases de las técnicas de espacio-tiempo a su hermana, a la par que veía como Chitose mantenía los ojos abiertos sin perder detalle. 

—Tal vez no tengas el chakra suficiente para invocar un animal, Chitose-chan, pero un objeto tal vez podrías hacerlo —aseguro la niña de cabello morado. 

Kenta le prestó un pergamino con armas a su hermana y ésta hizo los signos de manos para invocar una serie de shuriken, mismas que aparecieron en las pequeñas manos de la niña. Con una enorme sonrisa le mostró a su hermano y dos amigas su progreso inmediato.

—Te dije, Kenta-kun, que ella podría hacerlo. —Koi estaba contenta de tener la razón. 

—¿Cómo puedo invocar a un animal? —preguntó la pequeña, dispuesta a conseguir una mascota. 

—Tienes que hacer un contrato con un espíritu y hacer un sacrificio de sangre— replicó Azura —, pero puede que sea complicado para ti. Si no tienes ya un contrato vas a terminar en el mundo espiritual dónde viven los animales afines a tu chakra y podrías hacer contrato con alguno de ellos, mas necesitas tener niveles más altos de chakra.   
La niña se desilusionó un momento, sin embargo, se le pasó rápido y pronto corrió a la cocina a robar un onigiri y desapareció escaleras arriba. Minutos después, desapareció por el jardín.

—Se va a volver ladrón profesional esa niña —se lamentó Kenta. 

—Cada vez es más rápida y escurridiza —murmuró Azura. 

—¿Y quien tiene hambre? ¿Vamos por Ramen?— interrumpió Koi. 

Los dos niños accedieron y los tres salieron de la casa de los Namiashi hacia las calles llenas de gente de la aldea para ir a comer Ramen juntos. Rieron y hablaron de sus misiones, de lo que esperaban de las siguientes misiones, durante el camino. Los tres estaban felices con su avance y con la inesperada amistad entre los tres. 

Del otro lado de Konoha, Raidō llegó a la casa de las Uzuki. El adusto Katsuo estaba sentado en el porche con una espada entre las manos. Cualquier ninja que se preciase de tener una buena espada, debía de tener una creación de Katsuo. Grandes figuras actuales habían entrenado con él y por ello Raidō sabía que sus dos alumnas no podían tener una mejor técnica con la espada. 

El hombre miró a su visitante, curioso ante su visita. Supuso que la razón de la visita era su hija menor y no la búsqueda de una nueva espada. Invitó a sentar a Raidō frente a él, ofreciéndole una taza de té, a lo cual el joven agradeció. A Raidō le parecía que Katsuo exudaba tranquilidad, sin embargo, tensión. Él era como una espada envainada y lo mismo le había heredado a su hija. En cierta medida, Azura mantenía su filo guardado, temerosa de hacer daño o de cometer un error. 

—¿Mi hija es una buena alumna? —interrogó Katsuo. 

—Excelente, señor, pero tengo dudas sobre Azura-chan y las habilidades que heredó de su madre. 

El hombre palideció, mas no pondría resistencia. 

—¿Qué preguntas tiene, Namiashi? 

—¿Qué espera de su hija? ¿Hay algo que he de tener en cuenta mientras entrene conmigo? 

Katsuo lo pensó por un momento. No hablaba mucho con su hija, le costaba siquiera mirarla, sin embargo, quería darle lo mejor a su hija, que tuviese un buen futuro. Su tía seguro que deseaba que fuese una buena sucesora para el clan Uzuki. 

—Que sea una digna sucesora de su clan y una kunoichi brillante como su madre —contestó—. Pero debe tener cuidado, las habilidades de mi hija no pueden ser tomadas a la ligera y si algo sucede quiero que me notifique de inmediato. Algunas reacciones de Azura pueden ser negativas si sus habilidades se salen de control. Koi-san puede ayudarla, pero lo mejor sería que no llegue a un punto de quiebre. 

La seriedad del padre de su alumna le causó escalofríos, mas aceptó las palabras sin más preguntas. Supuso que Azura sabía de los posibles efectos negativos de su poder y por ello era tan cuidadosa con lo que hacía. Debía de entrenarla para que confiara en que no se saldrían las cosas de control. 

—Me aseguraré de que desarrollé sus habilidades con más confianza —replicó Raidō—. Será una buena líder; logra que sus dos compañeros se comporten y tiene un buen grado de Genjutsu desarrollado. Con el tiempo se volverá una gran kunoichi. 

Katsuo agradeció las palabras, algo más tranquilo al oír que su hija menor se desempeñaba bien. Estaba orgulloso de ella, aunque no se lo pudiese decir a ella. Le dolía no poder hacerlo, pero no era tan fuerte y severo como los demás creían. La muerte de Hoshi lo había devastado. Vio a Raidō partir, y pensó en decirle a Yugao, su hija mayor, que preparase la cena favorita de Azura. 

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos, entre más misiones D y otras tantas C de no más de 2 días. Cumplían las misiones con éxito, cada vez con menos errores. Raidō estaba complacido y cada mañana veía a uno de sus alumnos 1 hora antes que los otros dos, para repasar sus propios puntos débiles. Kenta le mostró los variados jutsus a medio hacer que requerían ser pulidos, mas no parecía lograr la habilidad de los Namiashi, pues podía invocar con facilidad, pero los antiguos Namiashi eran capaces de encerrar objetos, personas y animales dentro de un pergamino sin necesidad de grandes sellos. 

—¿Quieres que intente meter objetos dentro de mis pergaminos? —cuestionó Kenta—. ¿De verdad crees que tenga el talento del abuelo? 

El niño parecía poco convencido, pero aceptó la tarea de su hermano. 

—Papá creía que tenías el talento; mamá me lo dijo y confío en que papá tenía razón sobre ti —explicó el mayor, antes de dejar ir a Kenta en lo que aparecían sus otras dos alumnas. 

Azura, por su parte, cada vez tomaba menos tiempo para crear cosas con su chakra o bien para crear genjustu, mas le faltaba naturalidad al hacerlo y verlo, no como un suplicio, sino como parte de ella. A ella, más que tareas, la interrogó un tanto para entender como ayudarla. 

—Tu padre me dijo que tus habilidades pueden descontrolarse, ¿eso crees que pasará si no piensas tanto en lo qué haces? 

Azura se sorprendió de que su padre hubiese hablado con su maestro. 

—Sí, no quiero lastimar a mis compañeros. 

La respuesta era la que esperaba Raidō. No presionaría a su alumna, quien claramente se veía incómoda por el tema, mas podía darle algunos consejos. 

—Las emociones, como el miedo, es lo que hace que se descontrole lo que haces, Azura. Si tienes miedo de fallar, puede que suceda justamente eso. Debes de pensar sólo en que nada va a pasar y confiar en que tus compañeros y yo seremos capaces de cuidarnos y defendernos si algo sucede. 

La niña asintió. 

—Intentaré hacerlo, Raidō-sensei —aseguró la chica—. ¿Mi padre le dijo algo más? 

La curiosidad era comprensible. 

—Que espera que te conviertas en una ninja como tu madre —respondió el profesor. 

Las palabras le causaron una inusitada alegría a la Uzuki. Era lo más amable que su padre le había dicho desde el incidente de su madre y no pensaba desilusionar a su padre. Se convertiría en una buena kunoichi, como Hoshi, como su hermana y para eso debía dejar ir el miedo. Corrió con felicidad cuando su profesor la dejó descansar antes de salir a una misión. 

Con Koi, Raidō comenzó a entender un tanto como funcionaba la niña. El pájaro que la acompañaba era su informante primario, pero la niña podía extraer información de cualquier lado. 

—¿Sabes algo de tu familia, Koi? ¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres? —preguntó una vez Raidō.

—Sólo sé que soy la única que está viva— respondió—. Y que hay cosas que oigo pero que no puedo decir. Mi abuela y tíos todavía pueden hablarme, pero mamá no, porque mamá quiso irse con mi padre. 

La respuesta desconcertó al profesor, pero podía trabajar con ello. 

—¿No quisieras ir a la aldea de tus padres? Para oír a tus familiares. ¿Cómo te hablan?

—Es peligroso. Muchos de ellos ya no tienen cuerpo, por eso no están en peligro y cuidan los secretos de los Mori, pero si yo voy me querrán matar. 

Raidō volvía a estar confundido y simplemente aceptó que las habilidades de su pupila debían tener algo que ver con espíritus de la naturaleza, como alguna experta en invocaciones o algo. 

—Quiero que aprendas a no demostrar que escuchas, Koi-chan, que nadie note que las voces te hablan.

Ella sólo asintió con solemnidad. Ya le habían dicho aquello las voces, por lo qué estaba trabajando en eso. 

Raidō presentó el reporte de sus dos alumnas al Hokage un viernes y con la visita, también se le asignó al equipo una misión B. Tuvo que mandar llamar a sus tres alumnos, pues debían partir de inmediato.


	8. Equivocaciones y sorpresas

Los tres chicos corrían entre los árboles, prestando atención a su alrededor. Se les había notificado que una banda de ladrones azoraba un poblado no muy lejano a Konoha y, el Hokage, había decidido probarlos para ver como se manejaban en una misión mucho más compleja. A pesar de su obvia felicidad, ninguno de ellos perdía la concentración en lo que hacían. Cada movimiento lo pensaban y, aunque pareciese algo sencillo, nada lo hacían al azar. Su maestro notó la mejoría entre la primera misión y aquella de inmediato; sus alumnos eran rápidos para aprender y certeros al aplicar. 

Jamás necesitaban de mapas, pues Koi podía dirigirlos gracias a los animales, no necesitaban de aditamentos de comunicación gracias a la habilidad de Azura para mantenerlos a todos en sintonía y, jamás necesitaban de mucho equipaje por la habilidad de invocación de Kenta, así como su capacidad de trabajar con el medio ambiente. Eran un equipo pulcro, con fallas propias de niños, pero superando las expectativas de todos. 

Raidō los dejó actuar más por su cuenta, dado que comenzaban a conocer los límites propios y de sus compañeros. Si alguno se cansaba sabían que debían descansar, mas si los tres tenían fuerza, seguían adelante. Con el ritmo que llevaban, por ende, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la pequeña localidad azorada por una banda de bandidos sin oficio ni beneficio. 

Los tres se escondieron justo antes de salir del bosque que los dirigía a la entrada del pueblo, siguiendo el consejo lógico de Azura, quien concluyó que los malandros debían estar vigilando la entrada por si llegaban intrusos, dejando al descubierto su propósito y dificultando su misión. Los tres niños y su profesor se sentaron en círculo y se miraron con determinación: necesitaban un plan. Como era su costumbre, Azura los haló a todos al espacio que tenían reservado para discutir materias importantes, no obstante, eso no implicaba que se quedasen sin vigilancia, pues sus sentidos seguían avispados por si alguien los encontraba. 

―¿Cuántos hombres hay? ―La pregunta era directa para Koi.

Sorpresivamente, ésta tardó en responder.

―Alrededor de 20 ―murmuró finalmente, sin embargo parecía dudar. 

A sus compañeros se les hizo extraño, mas no objetaron. Koi jamás se había equivocado antes. 

―Lo mejor será que Koi avance primero y distraiga a los de la entrada con aves o algo así; crear caos en el pueblo y entre nuestros enemigos ―declaró Kenta.

―Puede fingir estar pérdida y nos mandé señales para avanzar en cuanto vea que el camino esté despejado ―opinó Azura. 

―Lo de fingir ser indefensa y perdida está bien, pero nosotros tenemos que entrar por otro lado de la aldea; necesita crear caos ―aseveró el Namiashi menor.

―Entonces hay que dividir la aldea en cuadrantes; cada quien se deshace de los hombres del suyo. Si hay alrededor de 20, como dice Koi, no nos tocará pelear con más de 5 o 7.  
―La Uzuki lo tenía más claro ahora ―Koi los distrae en la entrada, nosotros nos deslizamos a nuestro respectivo cuadrante y, cuando los 4 estemos en posición, atacamos. 

―¡Esa es mi compañera de equipo; hasta podrías caerme bien! ―exclamó Kenta. 

―¿Lista Koi? ―preguntó Raidō, mirando a su extraña alumna estudiar la entrada de la aldea que se veía entre las hojas.

La niña asintió con firmeza. 

El genjutsu se desvaneció y la Mori ya caminaba en dirección a la entrada: ella atacaría el cuadrante frontal; sus compañeros tomarían posición en cuanto la distracción estuviese hecha: uno a la derecha, uno a la izquierda y otro a la izquierda-centro. 

―Me adelantaré, Koi-chan― escuchó a Azura dentro de su cabeza―. Yo me puedo mover y distraer a alguien si me ve; me toca el punto más lejano.

La niña no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues varias figuras se movían entre la niebla espesa del lugar. Un denso lago creaba aquel espejo con vaho era el centro de aquel poblado y permitía a los ladrones esconderse. Los hombres que custodiaban la entrada vieron a Koi, a medias, perdiéndose como si fuese una con la niebla. El profesor de la niña se sorprendió al ver como aquel ambiente se adaptaba a la joven Mori de inmediato. No le quedó duda que su pupila pertenecía, por sangre a la aldea de la niebla. Aún con los geta, y el kimono, ella no hacía ruido y se dejaba ver sólo cuando así lo deseaba. Llegó al arco que marcaba la entrada del sitio y miró con inocencia a todos lados. 

―¿Qué haces niña? ¿De dónde vienes? ―interrogó un alto hombre con la parte inferior de la cara cubierta con un pañuelo negro.

―Estoy perdida, mi señor, un hombre me separó de mis padres y seguí a los ciervos hasta aquí. 

El hombre se confundió con las palabras. Una niña extraviada era entendible, pero… ¿Ciervos? ¿Qué tenían que ver los ciervos?

―¿De qué ciervos habla la niña? ―cuestionó otro hombre. 

―No sé, tal vez está loca. 

A Koi le disgustaba mucho esa palabra. 

―Los ciervos, Mi señor. 

Koi vio el destello de luz de unas bengalas especiales que Kenta hacia entre la niebla: sus compañeros estaban listos. Era hora de seguir con el plan. Junto las palmas y la niebla se disipó lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto una mediana manada de jóvenes ciervos furiosos quienes inmediatamente se fueron contra los hombres, a la par que se oía una explosión cercana. La orden decía atrapar a los responsables y dejar que el pueblo los procesase. Koi se avocó a dejar inconscientes a todos los derribados por sus fieles compañeros. Sin embargo, ella misma se sorprendió al ver que había más hombres en su cuadrante de lo que inicialmente creyó. 

Kenta tras lanzar la bengala al aire, alistó dos pergaminos llenos de armas y una bomba casera que seguro derribaría a los ladrones que se interpusiesen en su camino. Invocó una ola de diferentes armas que volaron por el aire con intención de herir de gravedad a quien se interpusiese. Los gruñidos de dolor le indicaron a Kenta que había dado en el blanco, por lo cual optó por lanzar el explosivo en dirección a los gritos y dejar inconscientes a sus enemigos, pues la pólvora no era suficiente para matar, no obstante, sí noquear.   
Avanzó entre la niebla con seguridad; había contado 5 heridos por medio de las diferentes voces quejándose del dolor; si su cuenta se atenía a lo que Koi había dicho, le quedaban máximo 2 enemigos. Oyó el silbido del kunai en el aire antes de verlo, sin embargo, logró esquivarlo a tiempo y ponerse en guardia. De la bolsa en su pierna extrajo dos shuriken, esperando a escuchar algo de sus contrincantes y saber dónde debía lanzarlos. Las pequeñas armas tenían un truco que Kenta había perfeccionado junto con Raidō: un minúsculo papel bomba que hacía que la shuriken se descompusiese en 5 tras unos segundos de ser lanzada. Era una combinación de papel bomba y pergamino de invocación, logrando un mayor alcance con una sola arma. 

Kenta no estaba acostumbrado a la niebla, pero sí a cuidarse de Chitose cuando estaba enojada, así que sabía que sus ojos eran lo menos confiable: su oído era lo importante. Esperó unos segundos más, sin moverse, hasta que escuchó el crujir de una rama a su derecha. Lanzó su artefacto, escuchó quejidos. Siguió avanzando, triunfante, mas la niebla se despejó un tanto y se encontró con otros 4 hombres de negro. ¿Había más hombres en su cuadrante porqué confiaron en que el enemigo se dispersaría de manera igual por el terreno? ¿O Koi se había equivocado?

Azura tardó en llegar a su punto de entrada y con la densa niebla que a cada segundo se volvía más espesa era difícil ver el camino. Lo bueno es que la ocultaba de miradas indiscretas, de cualquiera. Avanzó con lentitud en la última parte de camino, intentando ver dónde pisaba y maldijo no tener los sentidos mejor entrenados para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Su padre le había hecho maniobrar la espada con los ojos vendados, pero su memoria le había hecho memorizar el terreno plano y uniforme de Konoha, mientras aquel sitio era rocoso, con trabas y obstáculos, sin mencionar el lago que desprendía aquella neblina. Se preguntó un momento si la aldea escondida entre la niebla era igual a aquel sitio. 

Se quedó quieta en cuanto alcanzó la parte de la aldea que daba al lago: un muelle destartalado dónde diviso la silueta de un hombre que vigilaba el lugar. Azura se tenía que deshacer de él primero, incluso antes de que los demás dieran el aviso de estar en posición para atacar. Se concentró para distraerlo con una ilusión, dejarlo inconsciente sin que los demás se alertaran. Hizo los signos de mano correspondientes con mayor rapidez que en la primera misión, sin drenar su energía para conseguirlo. Pronto, el hombre cayó de lado, al lago, chocando con los guijarros que cubrían la orilla. Azura lo había dejado en un sueño inquietante y, cuando ella tomó su puesto sobre el muelle, vio que el caído tenía los ojos abiertos y en blanco. 

No se detuvo mucho en examinar a su rival, sino que se puso en posición de ataque e intentó divisar entre la bruma cuantos hombres había cerca de ella. No se atrevió a desvainar su espada por si el brillo del filo delataba su posición, tal como el brillo de las armas de sus contrincantes le dejaron ver que había alrededor de 4 hombres a su alrededor. 

Formó una estrategia en su cabeza y cuando las bengalas indicaron el inicio de su ataqué, formó pequeñas balas redondas con su chakra y las lanzó contra los hombres a su alcance. Las balas explotaron con una alta descarga de energía contra los enemigos, alterando su flujo de chakra de manera inmediata, causando un desmayo instantáneo. Con eso eran 5 hombres caídos. Podían quedar solamente 2 según las cuentas del principio y la niña se sintió aliviada. Siguió moviéndose, adentrándose a la aldea y dejando atrás el muelle. La aldea comenzó a dibujarse al Azura y ella pudo notar que la niebla servía como una protección a la aldea, ya fuese natural o por alguien que la creaba con un jutsu de agua. Si era alguien que la creaba, debía ser un aldeano y no uno de los ladrones, puesto que sería extraño que afectase a sus compañeros de esa manera o que jamás hubiesen pensado en una forma de ver a través del denso aire. 

El silbido del aire cuando un objeto filoso lo corta puso a Azura sobre aviso y se agachó de inmediato, sintiendo el flujo de aire sobre su cabeza, a sólo milímetros de cortar su cabello. Hizo una ilusión alrededor de ella pues la niebla comenzaba a revelar su posición. Escondida bajo su fachada buscó con la mirada a los hombres que debían estarla cazando. Vio el brillo del acero sobre los tejados de casas cercanas, mas al contarlos se dio cuenta que había 5 hombres aún. Azura jamás creyó que Koi pudiese estar equivocada.   
Raidō se sintió seguro al dejar a sus alumnos separarse, no obstante, algo dentro de él aún lo ponía nervioso; no quería que ninguno de los niños saliese herido. Con el paso del tiempo Raidō había comenzado a tomarles cariño. A su hermano siempre lo quiso, pero ahora lo apreciaba como discípulo y a las otras niñas las apreciaba como tal, aún con la posibilidad de que ambas estuviesen locas o fuesen un problema. Él había sido un problema, al punto en que muchos creían que estaba loco. Tal vez era eso lo que hizo que el Hokage lo escogiese para enseñarle a los tres alumnos desequilibrados de la academia. Raidō consideró que Kakashi era mejor maestro para esos casos, sin embargo, él tenía una tarea suficientemente difícil con Naruto y Sasuke. 

El hombre se detuvo en la entrada de la derecha del lugar, donde dos adustos hombres custodiaban el lugar. Namiashi estaba ya acostumbrado a forzar la vista a través de ambientes complejos, pero se preguntó si Azura y Kenta podrían lidiar con esa variable. De Koi no tenía dudas: ella era una chica de niebla y el ejercito de ciervos que convocó la mantendría a salvo. El hombre no esperó ni pensó mucho su estrategia, simplemente lanzó dos kunai contra sus enemigos de la entrada, luego, la bengala dio inicio al ataque. A diferencia de los niños, Raidō no titubeaba en matar, pero los había entrenado para evitar el asesinato durante los primeros años. No quería acostumbrarlos a la muerte y por ello les pidió que capturasen a sus enemigos en vez de matarlos, mas él se deshizo de los hombres, pues tendría que estar desocupado por si alguno de sus alumnos necesitaba ayuda. 

Entró a la aldea y de inmediato notó que el horizonte se aclaraba. Notó que la niebla era un efecto de algún espíritu que debía resguardar el lago: no tenía rastros de chakra humano y era extraña la forma en que rodeaba los muros, mas no el interior, a la vez que parecía hacerse más densa mientras más gente intrusa a la aldea se acercaba. Confiaba en que Azura se diese cuenta que la niebla no era natural y que Kenta no se metiera en problemas por ella. 

A unos segundos de entrar al lugar, escuchó hombres corriendo para darle la bienvenida. Raidō sonrió para sí y arremetió contra sus atacantes de manera contundente, con la ayuda de un genjutsu que había creado: cuervos. Las aves distrajeron los suficiente a sus enemigos para que él pudiese acabar con ellos. No obstante, justo cuando creyó acabar con todos, varios shuriken y kunai fueron directo hacia él. Hizo un doble de sí, ocultándose justo a tiempo y dejando a su clon desvanecerse. 

Supo que los ladrones eran principiantes con poco entrenamiento, mas se sorprendió que hubiese más. ¿Habría más en los otros cuadrantes de la aldea?

Raidō escuchó gritos de terror de la entrada principal, allí dónde Koi estaba, pero no eran de ella, los mismos hicieron que los varios enemigos de su sección volviesen la vista a la entrada. El hombre aprovechó para alcanzar a los dos más cercanos: sobre el techo de una casa a su derecha. Tras dejarlos desangrando en el techo intentó ver que sucedía alrededor. La niebla comenzaba a dispersarse por completo dentro de la aldea, rebelando a los aldeanos aterrados dentro de sus casas, pero también a los ladrones restantes. Lo único que cubría aún la niebla era dónde estaba Koi, sitio que aún estaba lleno de gritos también. Uno de los ladrones salió, arrastrándose, con expresión de haber visto a la muerte misma, con muchas heridas repartidas por el cuerpo. Tras él salió un ciervo, mismo que Raidō vio por segundos. La expresión del animal era distinta, desfigurada, como un demonio y no un animal. Luego volvió a parecer normal y corrió de vuelta al bosque. Al minuto apareció su alumna, con la parte baja del kimono corto manchada de barro. La niebla se disolvió junto con los ciervos y todos los enemigos de Koi estaban caídos, pero no los de Raidō y estos fueron de inmediato a atacar a la niña. El profesor corrió hacía ellos, aprovechando la distracción. Acabó con ellos con rapidez y, sin pensarlo, fue directo a dónde Kenta y Azura debían estar. 

Los dos niños se divisaron en cuanto la bruma desapareció, por lo cual Azura extendió la ilusión alrededor de su compañero y cubrirlo de ataques. Kenta optó por sacar una bomba de su arsenal, pero de corto alcance para no deshacer el techo de la casa donde dos hombres buscaban dónde apuntar. Azura sacó su espada y prosiguió a perseguir a otros dos que estaban cerca de ella. No notaron, sin embargo, que el jefe del grupo estaba a pasos de ellos y él no caía por el simple genjutsu de Azura.   
La orden decía que debían capturar a cuantos pudiesen con vida, y, más importante, el líder no debía ser asesinado, pues se creía que aquella banda de ladrones tenía lazos con algunos criminales buscados internacionalmente. Raidō, por tanto, no podía matar a aquel hombre, pero dudaba que sus alumnos, pudiesen lidiar con él si los tomaba por sorpresa. El hombre comenzó a hacer signos con las manos, con velocidad, dejando al maestro con poco tiempo para actuar. Raidō se adelantó, con un kunai en ristre, listo para atacar, sin embargo, para sus sorpresa, los dos niños reaccionaron antes: Azura liberó dos esferas de chakra y Kenta sacó una nube de pólvora de la boca, tal como en el rescate del Sr. Nakamura, solamente que sin fallos. 

El enemigo cayo de espaldas, inmovilizado y chamuscado; habían acabado. 

Raidō suspiró, aliviado y contento de ver que los tres se las habían ingeniado bien para resolver el fallo de cálculo, pero los problemas no acababan aún.

―¡Te equivocaste Koi! ―gritó el Namiashi más joven, indignado de que su plan hubiese fallado porque su compañera no había escuchado la información correcta. 

―También soy humana, Kenta-kun, a veces me equivoco ―respondió la niña, ladeando la cabeza. 

―Lo arreglamos, Kenta, no te pongas así; cumplimos con la misión. Ahora, hay que reunir a todos los que quedan y asegurar que no escapen ―resolvió la de cabello morado, tras resoplar. 

Todos accedieron y optaron por arrastrar los cuerpos al centro de la aldea mientras la gente comenzaba a salir para ayudarles. Muchos les agradecieron y no tardó en aparecer el jefe del lugar, agradecido por salvarlos del asedio de aquellos ladrones. El señor del lugar era un hombre de edad, con el pelo y barba canosos. Estrechó los manos de cada uno a la vez que hacía una reverencia y les explicó cómo el jefe de todos ellos había traspasado la barrera de niebla y encerrado con algún sello extraño a todos en sus casas mientras registraban el lugar para hallar la reliquia del espíritu de aquel lago. 

―Creo que alguien los contrató para llevarse al espíritu y tener la protección de la niebla en su casa o aldea ―concluyó el hombre, mirando a los culpables de los días más nefastos en la historia de la Aldea del lago. 

―Debemos llevar al líder con nosotros, Señor ―anunció Raidō. 

Los alumnos miraron con confusión a su maestro, pues no les había comentado aquella cuestión. ¿Cómo llevarían a un hombre adulto hasta Konoha sin que se les escapase? 

―¿Cómo pretendes llevarlo, hermano? ¿Lo vas a cargar tú? ―se burló Kenta. 

―Puedo hacer que un oso lo lleve por nosotros o un caballo ―aconsejó Koi, encogiéndose de hombros. 

―Podemos resolverlo, Kenta; no seas imprudente y no te burles de Raidō-Sensei ―amonestó Azura a su compañero. 

Kenta volteó los ojos y sacó un pergamino de su equipaje. 

―Sí, claro, Azura-chan… Sólo está la opción de usar los poderes defectuosos de Koi o que Raidō lo lleve, porque ni tú ni yo podemos hacer algo. Si fuese mi abuelo―Kenta hizo unos signos con las manos―, podría encerrar al fulano en mi pergamino y cargarlo hasta Konoha ―parloteó el chico. Extendió el pergamino, con ademán de burla y con mucha fuerza estampó el material contra la cabeza gacha del líder de los malandros ―¡Pero no!

Con su exclamación, no obstante, una luz intensa iluminó el pergamino y, de pronto, su rehén no estaba más en su sitio y un dibujo claro del hombre estaba en la hoja. El niño gritó, soltando su rollo y cayendo de espalda. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido y sus dos compañeras tampoco entendían que había sucedido. 

―Te tienes muy poca fe, Ken-ken―murmuró Raidō. 

Tomó el pergamino del suelo, sin creer ver el jutsu de su abuelo nuevamente y con mayor facilidad. Su abuelo jamás logró sellar seres humanos; no pasaba de objetos y animales pequeños, lo que implicaba que la habilidad estaba decayendo, sin embargo, ahí estaba su hermano menor, capaz de encerrar a un hombre en su primer intento. 

―¿Yo hice eso? ―balbuceó Kenta.

―El joven parece tener una habilidad muy peculiar ―murmuró el jefe de la aldea―. Veo que Konoha ha mandado muy buenos soldados a ayudarnos. 

―Gracias señor; si le parece, dejaremos a los ayudantes para que los juzguen las autoridades y llevaremos al líder de vuelta a nuestra aldea, como se nos pidió. 

El jefe aceptó, ofreciéndoles quedarse durante la noche, pues la niebla volvería a espesarse en cuanto empezase a anochecer. Aceptaron la invitación, por lo que una mujer los llevó a una casa vacía dónde les llevaron comida y bebida.   
Raidō les instó a dormir para recuperar fuerzas y volver en cuanto amaneciese.


	9. Reportándose

Regresaron a Konoha en el transcurso de la tarde, contentos de haber completado su misión sin mayor problema que el asunto de la información errónea. Todos fueron directo a la oficina del Hokage, para entregar al criminal que habían atrapado. Muchos se sorprendieron de verlos tan pronto y ver a Raidō con una amplia sonrisa y presumiéndole a todos que sus alumnos eran prodigios. Él estaba dispuesto a cobrar su apuesta con Asuma en cuanto acabase de hablar con el Hokage. 

El tercero los hizo pasar de inmediato y ellos, con una reverencia, saludaron al viejo tras el escritorio. Kenta, acto seguido, dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa. El Hokage e Iruka, levantaron una ceja al ver que venían solos y entregaban sólo un pergamino. 

―¿Y el criminal? ¿Y Feng Iwasaki? ―preguntó Iruka.

―Mi hermano tiene la habilidad del clan Namiashi: vea el pergamino, Señor ―anunció el profesor. 

El Tercero abrió el rollo, abrió los ojos como plato, sorprendido. 

―¿Lo hizo, sin más? ―interrogó Iruka―. Jamás demostró que pudiese hacer algo así. 

―¡Yo tampoco sabía profesor! ¡Sólo lo hice! ―exclamó Kenta. 

Continuaron con un recuento amplio de lo ocurrido, por lo cual el Hokage los felicitó. Estaba orgulloso del equipo que creyó sería el más problemático de todos. Dejó ir a los más jóvenes, mas no sin antes darles una nueva misión que deberían llevar a cabo en 2 días: otra misión de rango B. Si la cumplían a cabalidad no le quedaría duda de que podían aplicar para los exámenes chūnin. Los niños corrieron fuera de la habitación, contentos con la noticia, aunque su profesor de la academia no estuviese tan contento. 

Raidō permaneció en la oficina, atento a lo que fuese que le dijera su jefe. 

―¿Descubriste algo más aparte de la habilidad de tu hermano? ―cuestionó el Hokage.

―Nada muy importante, señor ―replicó Raidō―. Mis dos alumnas progresan rápido; Azura está volviéndose mejor para usar sus habilidades hereditarias, y Koi demostró que se siente cómoda en ambientes de densa niebla; como era de esperarse. 

El Tercero agradeció la poca nueva información.

―Espero puedan participar en los siguientes exámenes chūnin ―declaró el hombre a cargo de toda la aldea y despidió a su subordinado. 

Raidō fue en busca de Asuma, sin saber si lo encontraría o no, pero quería ver si estaba y declararse el vencedor de la apuesta. Supuso que si estaba en la aldea, estaría con Kurenai o con sus alumnos. Dado que había visto al amigo de Kenta y hermano de su novia, sabía que Kurenai, quien lo entrenaba, estaba libre. Si tenía suerte su mejor amigo estaría con ella. Los buscó en su restaurante favorito, dónde él sabía que ambos se veían para tener sus citas. La suerte le sonrió, pues ahí estaban los dos, cenando. 

―¡Eh, Asuma, Kurenai! ¿Qué hacen? ―los llamó. 

―¡Raidō! ¡Es un gusto verte! ―saludó el hombre con barba, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado como cuando eran equipo tras la graduación de la academia―. Oí que acabas de completar una misión B con tu equipo. 

Namiashi estaba orgulloso. Se sentó al lado de sus compañeros y relató lo buenos que eran sus alumnos, así como el reciente descubrimiento de que su hermano era el primero en varias generaciones en desarrollar la habilidad de su clan en un grado pleno. Les contó a su vez sobre Azura y Koi, quienes eran más conocidas por estar locas y nadie creía que eran buenas:

―Azura ha desarrollado su genjutsu lo suficiente para utilizarlo no sólo como ataque o defensa, sino como medio para tomar ventaja; creo un espacio donde mis tres pupilos discuten sus planes para que nadie más los oiga y ella es la líder; sabe controlar a los otros dos que son más explosivos y temperamentales― explicó―. Aparte, puede hacer cosas extrañas con su chakra; es fascinante.

―¿Y la chica Mori? ―interrogó Kurenai, sorprendida por la explicación detallada de su amigo. 

―Ella es extraña, como lo saben todo, pero comienzo a sospechar que su habilidad hereditaria tiene que ver con tratar con espíritus y por eso es así: es una ninja de la niebla en esencia, pero parece agradarle mucho Konoha y está muy agradecida por lo que la aldea ha hecho por ella.

―¿Quién diría que resultarían tan buenos? ―dijo Asuma― ¿Dijiste que les asignaron su segunda misión B?

Raidō asintió: era hora de cobrar su apuesta. 

―Me tocaron los prodigios Sarutobi ―declaró―. ¿Sabes que significa eso?

Su interlocutor lo miró ceñudo mientras la mujer reía con ganas sobre el pésimo hábito de sus dos compañeros por apostar. 

―Bueno, te pagaré el Sake. 

Del otro lado de la aldea, Kenta pasaba lo que quedaba del día con su mejor amigo: Kiba. El chico de cabello castaño con dos colmillos dibujados con rojo en sus mejillas también regresaba de una misión, por lo que ambos estaban relatando lo sucedido. A la vez, Kiba y Kenta hablaron de sus respectivos equipos y compañeros. El chico que tenía por compañía a su perro, Akamaru, comenzó a hablarle de lo extraño que llegaba a ser Shino Aburame, sin embargo, muy bueno en lo que hacía y un buen compañero para misiones. Luego, le relató sobre la tímida Hinata, quien a pesar de lo que algunos decían, era buena e inteligente. 

―Creo que le tiene miedo a Koi, tu compañera ―concluyó Kiba. 

―Ella sí que es rara, pero muy hábil. Es porque viene de otra aldea, si fuera de Konoha no sería así de extraña ―comentó Kenta―. La que todos creen que es rara, pero en realidad sólo es muy callada y reservada es Azura: tiene unas habilidades increíbles y sabe poner en orden a Koi. Aunque siempre está intentando mandarme y eso me molesta un poco; sólo le hago caso para evitar problemas ―añadió el chico.

―Azura es muy bonita ―murmuró Kiba― Es obvio que iba a ser una gran kunoichi. En unos años, cuando me vuelva jōnin, saldré con ella. 

Kenta miró con confusión a su amigo. Sabía que Kiba tenía una especie de enamoramiento con Azura, pero jamás creyó que fuese algo serio. 

―Pues te estará diciendo que hacer todo el tiempo ―replicó Kenta―. Pero, cambiando el tema. ¡Descubrí que tengo una habilidad hereditaria!

Kenta estaba esperando decirle aquello a su mejor amigo, mas la conversación se desvió cuando comenzaron a hablar de otros temas. Kiba reaccionó justo como Kenta esperaba: asombrado. Muchos sabían que la habilidad de los Namiashi se había ido perdiendo con los años, así que la noticia de que había vuelto a aparecer era inesperada. 

―¿En serio? ―interrogó el Inusuka―. ¿Y que puedes hacer? 

A pesar del conocimiento general sobre la pérdida de la habilidad familiar, no todos sabían cual era dicho poder, pues, como todos los clanes, se reservaban el derecho de comentar a detalle lo que podían o no hacer. 

―Puedo sellar todo tipo de cosas en un pergamino; ya te lo enseñaré algún día que nos enfrentemos en una pelea ―aseveró Kenta. 

En su caminata, habían llegado al hogar de los Namiashi, justo dónde Chitose estaba en la entrada, con un animal peludo sobre la cabeza. 

―¿Tu hermana tiene una nueva mascota? ―preguntó Kiba, viendo como la niña le explicaba al animal algo con las manos. 

―¿La tiene? ―secundó Kenta y se volvió hacia su hermana―. ¿Chitose, que traes ahí?

La niña se volvió y vieron que era un mapache pequeño lo que descansaba en la cabeza de la niña. Los dos estaban comiendo una bola de arroz. 

―Lo encontré y mamá dejó que me lo quedara ―explicó y, tras una leve inclinación, entró a la casa y se perdió en el jardín. 

―Tu hermana va a ser buena para esconderse y huir cuando se vuelva ninja ―declaró Kiba, antes de despedirse para volver a su casa. 

Por su parte, Azura paseaba con su hermana por la aldea en lo que hacían las compras para cocinar la cena. La niña había llegado a la casa y, como siempre, su padre y apenas notó su llegada, sin embargo, su hermana mayor, Yugao, estaba en casa y sin mucho que hacer. Yugao la felicitó por completar su primera misión B oficial y aseguró que cocinaría su plato favorito para cenar, por lo que podían ir a la aldea juntas y hacer las compras, mientras Azura le contaba los detalles de la misión. 

Azura accedió de inmediato, dejó sus cosas en su habitación y con una pequeña sonrisa salió tras su hermana. Ella, a su vez, le contó que Hayate estaba fuera de Konoha por una misión y podían tener unos días de sólo chicas, a la par que podía ayudarle a entrenar un poco. Yugao jamás desarrolló las habilidades del clan Uzuki, saliendo más a Katsuo, pero tenía una idea de que trataban y su tía, Ayame Uzuki, se encargó de explicárselo todo cuando Hoshi había muerto. Ayame, la actual heredera al clan, tenía los ojos fijos en Azura para hacerla heredera del clan, mas, sin la ayuda de su madre y el poco conocimiento de su padre, nadie podía instruirla. Por ello, la mujer le había explicado a Yugao como actuar de mentora por si la ocasión lo ameritaba, aunque, para la opinión de Yugao, Kakashi ry Raidō hacían un trabajo fenomenal. 

Kakashi había ayudado a Azura de niña. Cuando él entrenaba con Katsuo y, siendo experto en Genjutsu, supo como iniciar a la niña en el desarrollo de su propia habilidad. Yugao estaba muy agradecida con él, tal como Azura. 

Azura pronto le contó a su hermana cada pequeño suceso de la misión: el viaje de ida, la llegada a la aldea del lago y el plan que formularon, los ataques contra sus enemigos, las complicaciones, el descubrimiento de la habilidad de Kenta y el viaje de regreso. La pequeña estaba satisfecha con su actuación certera y hábil. Le agradó más ver que su hermana parecía orgullosa de ella. 

―Raidō nos dijo que podemos presentar los exámenes chūnin en cuanto regresemos de nuestra siguiente misión ―comentó Azura, para darle otra razón por la cual estar orgullosa a su hermana.

―¡Siempre supe que destacarías! ―exclamó Yugao, con una sonrisa―. Raidō te ha enseñado bien y me alegra que te lleves bien con tu equipo: un buen trabajo en equipo siempre facilita las cosas. Estoy segura de que mamá estaría orgullosa de ti y papá también lo está; aunque no te lo diga.

La mención de su padre dejó helada a Azura. ¿De verdad estaría orgulloso de ella? Su maestro ya le había dicho que su padre esperaba que fuese tan buena Kunoichi como su madre. Eso hizo a Azura más feliz que cualquier otro logro o misión completada que hubiese tenido.

―¿Crees que pueda pasar los exámenes? ―interrogó la niña, mirando a su hermana con curiosidad.

―Son difíciles; cada uno tiene sus propias dificultades, pero si trabajas duro y mantienes la calma, es muy probable que sí. No todo se trata de ganar, al menos no en los exámenes; solamente recuerda eso. 

La niña asintió con solemnidad ante las palabras de su hermana. Terminaron de comprar todas las cosas y fueron juntas a casa, donde su padre leía un documento en la cocina mientras tomaba una taza de té. El hombre vio llegar a sus hijas, mas no comentó nada. Las escuchó reír y hablar de temas simples, como la relación de la mayor de éstas con su novio. 

―Y, ¿no te gusta ninguno de tus compañeros de clase o, tal vez Kenta? ―oyó a Yugao preguntarle a Azura. 

La cara de indignación de la menor dio a conocer su respuesta. 

―Todos son unos tontos, así que no; voy a llegar a ser jōnin y ya ―respondió―. ¿Puedo ir a tomar un baño en lo que está la cena? ―añadió. 

Yugao le aseguró que la llamaría en cuanto todo estuviese listo; que merecía el descanso. La joven se volvió hacia su padre en cuanto su hermana subió los escalones, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la niña se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera, para escuchar lo que decían. 

―Presentará los exámenes, padre, y cada vez tiene mejor control sobre sus habilidades. Mañana voy a entrenar un rato con ella, antes de que vaya a su siguiente y última misión antes de los exámenes. 

El hombre asintió, sin despegar la vista del documento y tras dar un sorbo a su té, dijo:

―Se convertirá en una gran Kunoichi algún día. 

La respuesta corta, pero certera hizo sentir a Azura como si todo su esfuerzo fuese recompensado. Subió lo que quedaban de escalones con el corazón lleno: estaba logrando su cometido y en un futuro podía llegar a tener una verdadera relación con su padre. Tenía que empeñarse en pasar los exámenes, luego pasar los de jōnin y seguir el camino de su madre. Esa noche descansaría bien, pues al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y luego pasaría la tarde con su hermana, también entrenando, después saldría a su siguiente misión. Tenía fe en ella misma de que lo lograría.

Del otro lado de la Aldea, Koi entró al complejo de los Hyūga, escuchando a las voces que le decían dónde encontraría al viejo y al señor principal. Había aprendido a no demostrar que veía y escuchaba cosas que para otros no estaban en el lugar. La misión que había concluido, sin embargo, le dejó una sensación de desasosiego curiosa; Koi jamás había sentido eso, pero suponía que era algo de humanos. Lamentaba haberse equivocado, pero sabía que no había manera de prevenirlo y, había aprendido una lección: no todas las cosas que escuchaba eran necesariamente ciertas. 

Alcanzó la sala dónde los miembros del clan se reunían y la niña supo que estaban en una de sus juntas para discutir asuntos de la familia. Se hincó frente a la puerta corrediza, la movió lentamente con una mano y terminó de correrla con la otra. Una vez visible para los Hyūga, hizo una reverencia para sus guardianes con solemnidad.

―Mi equipo ha completado una misión B, Señor, y en dos días hemos de partir a nuestra segunda misión del mismo tipo. Al regresar, presentaremos los exámenes chūnin, Señor.   
Todos guardaron silencio absoluto. 

―Es un placer oír eso, Koi-chan. ―Rompió el silencio el viejo Hyūga―. Has resultado una buena tutelada y una buena estudiante. 

El hombre, como era costumbre, miró dentro de su pequeña protegida y sólo podía ver descontrol y caos. La vio a los ojos lila que estaban más llenos de niebla que de costumbre, enmarcados por el cabello negro que caía ondulado. Él había cumplido su promesa de mantenerla a salvo, pero no sabía que hacer a continuación: la madre quería que se quedase en Konoha o pretendía que en su juventud volviese a su cuna para reclamar su herencia. 

―Gracias mi señor, me aseguraré de dar honor a la casa y aldea que me ha cuidado. Mi familia les estará eternamente agradecida. ― Sus palabras eran fantasmagóricas ―. No sé nada más sobre el destino. 

Los presentes no sabían como interpretar las palabras de la niña, pero podían estar seguros de que, en efecto, mantendría el honor de la familia. El viejo la dejó ir, observando como sus movimientos, de por sí finos, eran mucho más sutiles pero acertados que antes. Al alejarse ya no pudo percibir siquiera un poco de ruido de los geta que siempre usaba; era más como un espíritu que como una niña. El hombre comenzaba a compartir la teoría del profesor de la niña: su familia debió tener una habilidad hereditaria que tenía algo que ver con espíritus. 

La niña se alejó de la sala de reunión hacia las plantas superiores. Allí, encontró a Neji. Koi se detuvo un segundo para observarlo. El chico la miró al sentirse acompañado. 

―¿Volviste tan pronto? ―interrogó, consciente de que la niña había tenido una misión B.

―La aldea que socorrimos no estaba tan lejos, Neji-kun, y cada vez progresamos más; Raidō-sensei cree que podremos presentar los exámenes chūnin al regresar. Nos veremos ahí. 

Neji se sorprendió con la información: él y su equipo los habían deseado presentar, pero su maestro, Guy, los retuvo. ¿Cómo era que una casi recién graduada de la academia los presentaría? ¿Koi podría pasarlos? Neji se preguntó si ella ya sabía cuándo y como los pasaría si era capaz de saber cosas así de otros. 

―Felicidades Koi-chan― murmuró―. Eres mejor que Hinata.

A la niña se le hizo extraña la mención de la niña de cabello cortó. Sabía perfectamente el odio de su compañero de casa por su prima, por todo lo que representaba ser Hyūga. Ella misma no le daba importancia alguna a la supuesta heredera del clan. 

―No dejes que la furia dicte tus emociones, Neji-kun― le recordó―. Espero poder enfrentarte en batalla si llegamos a ello. 

Antes de que Neji respondiese, Koi se había ido. El niño procesó la última parte: ¿enfrentarlo? ¿Quería luchar él contra la chica de la niebla? No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus puntos débiles o siquiera si las técnicas de los Hyūga servían para contrarrestar el cambiante chakra de la niña. ¿Podría ganarle? No lo sabía. 

Tras dos días de entrenamiento duro por parte de los tres niños, se encontraron al alba a la entrada de la aldea, emocionados de llevar a cabo su pase seguro a los exámenes que les darían un nuevo nivel. Estaban contentos de demostrar quienes eran en realidad de demostrar su valía. Cada uno tenía sus razones y sus esperanzas. 

En cuanto Raidō les indicó que avanzaran, los tres corrieron a los árboles; serían de los pocos equipos que hubiesen cumplido más de 1 misión B antes de llegar a los exámenes.   
Los dos ninja que custodiaban la puerta los vieron partir, aún sin creer que las dos niñas con reputación de locas y el fanático de las bombas de la academia resultasen ser tan buenos. 

―Son el equipo misterio: nadie sabe cómo lo hacen ―resopló Kamisuki Izumo―. Según he oído, entre los chūnin les dicen algo así como equipo perfección: desde las misiones D hasta las B, las hacen antes de tiempo y con creces. 

―Son muy extraños, sinceramente ―aseguró Hagane Kotetsu―, pero buenos. Jamás creí que Raidō fuera un maestro competente; no desde que sale con una chica tan joven como Hana. 

El equipo 11 ignoraba todo lo que se decía de ellos en la aldea, realmente no les importaba mucho el resto de la gente. Tenían la vista fija en su meta de cada uno cumplir sus propias expectativas.


	10. Locura

Llegaron a una aldea llena de luces y gente, con viajeros de diferentes naciones. Era la primera vez que los tres niños estaban en un lugar tan abarrotado y con tantas personas extranjeras. Notaron que había varios con bandas ninja de otras naciones, incluyendo unos cuantos con el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla. Raidō notó enseguida que Koi se puso tensa al reconocer a ninjas de la aldea de su familia, a la par que se escondía entre sus compañeros o a su lado para ocultarse cuando se cruzaban con algunos de ellos.   
Era el lugar más lejano al que habían ido, cerca de la frontera de su nación; se les había pedido que encontrasen a un hombre acusado de un crimen, quien supuestamente se escondía allí. Entraron al centro de la ciudad con precaución, buscando la cara del hombre de la foto que les habían dado. Doblaron en una calle dispuestos a buscar algo de comer antes de ir en su caza. 

―Okonomiyaki, Ramen o Kusiyaki, ¿qué comemos? ―preguntó Kenta, viendo todos los establecimientos disponibles para comer.

―Yo quiero Okonomiyaki ―contestó Azura, también impresionada por la cantidad de lugares disponibles. 

―Sí Okonomiyaki, no ensuciemos nuestros paladares con un ramen que no sea el de Ichiraku ―murmuró Koi―. ¿Usted, profesor? 

Todos voltearon a ver al adulto que los acompañaba, mas él estaba absorto en lo que veía a su alrededor. Dirigieron la mirada a dónde los ojos de su maestro apuntaban y los tres niños lo voltearon a ver con impaciencia. 

―¿Casinos hermano? ¿En serio? ―interrogó Kenta―. Estamos en una misión, no puedes dejarnos solos.

El hombre suspiró en cuento oyó a su hermano: tenía razón, no podía dejarlos solos, sin embargo, pensó en cuanto tiempo llevaba sin tomar unas vacaciones decentes y tener un día libre de todo trabajo. Podía dejarlos, en aras de ver como trabajaban solos; escapar unas horas. No podría hacerlo así como así, pues el pájaro de Koi seguro le decía a dónde iría. El ave había, precisamente, volado en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad para buscar a su objetivo. 

―¿No quieren ver como trabajan sin supervisión? ―preguntó, tentativamente. 

―No puede hacer eso, profesor: somos muy jóvenes para atrapar a un criminal sin usted ―razonó Azura.

Koi guardó silencio. 

―¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿A ti te enseñaron así?! ―exclamó Kenta.

Raidō recordaba que su maestro, en efecto, los había mandado solos a una misión, aunque era una simple misión tipo C. ¿Creía que sus alumnos podrían atrapar al criminal, el cual no era más que un simple estafador sin mayor chiste? Sí, lo creía. 

―Vayamos a comer Okonomiyaki y luego decidimos, ¿les parece? Yo creo que pueden hacerlo solos: Koi ubica dónde está, Azura lo distrae y Kenta lo atrapa en un pergamino. 

―Comamos, tal vez sólo tiene usted hambre, Raidō-sensei ―decretó Azura. 

Los tres niños le dirigían miradas de extrañeza a su profesor mientras caminaban hacia un enorme letrero que indicaba el sitio donde podrían comer Okonomiyaki. Azura estaba aterrada de que Raidō los dejase solos por completo, aunque sabía que él tenía la razón en cuanto a estrategia; era un solo hombre, no demasiado peligroso y entre los tres bien podían lograr que se distrajese y capturarlo. Kenta, por su parte, estaba pensando en como decirle a su madre que Raidō era un irresponsable. 

Se sentaron a comer, sin decir palabra, mas el silencio no tardó en romperse y los dos niños: Azura y Kenta, arremetieron contra su profesor por querer dejarlos solos. No tardaron en regañarlo de todos los modos posibles y su compañera no decía ni una sola palabra, sólo comía, como si el asunto le aburriese. 

―¿No le vas a decir nada Koi? ¿No te parece de pésima educación que simplemente nos deje a la suerte?

―Yo no sé nada sobre el destino ―respondió Koi; le comenzaba a gustar esa frase ―Tal vez nos sirva, a todos, de algo. 

―¡¿Estás de su parte, Koi?! ―preguntó Azura, asombrada. 

―No necesariamente, solamente puede que sea útil. 

Los compañeros se quejaron de que el maestro tuviese apoyo, éste le sonrió a su pupila, quien volvió a encogerse para ocultarse tras el brazo de su profesor pues un hombre con la banda de la aldea de la niebla justo pasaba. 

―¿Entonces está decidido en que ustedes pueden hacerlo solos?

―¿Y si nos metemos en problemas? ―cuestionó Azura.

―Me llaman, pueden mandar al pájaro de Koi a buscarme e iré. 

Con eso estaba decidido y, no sin un tanto de nervios, se fue a apostar un poco antes de regresar con sus alumnos. Se convenció todo el camino que ellos estarían bien y, en efecto, si había problemas lo llamarían por medio del pájaro de Koi. Los vio terminando de comer, por última vez, antes de entrar a un casino. 

Los tres niños se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que acabaron y el pájaro amarillo de Koi aterrizó en su cabeza.

―Dice que nuestro objetivo: Hiro Kuwada está en un bar, a unos metros de aquí. ¿Hacemos lo que dijo Raidō: ir, Azura-chan lo distrae y tú, Kenta-kun, lo atrapas? 

Kenta lo pensó un momento, entrecerrando los ojos; Koi ya se había equivocado una vez y había apoyado a su hermano en su locura de dejarlos solos e ir a apostar. ¿Quería seguirla a un bar de malamuerte? No, no quería. 

―¿Cómo sé que no te estás equivocando? ¡Te equivocaste en la misión anterior! ―declaró Kenta, estampando su puño en la mesa ―. ¡No voy a ir contigo a ni medio lado!  
Azura se asombró de las duras palabras de su compañero. 

―Nada perdemos en ir a ver, Kenta, aunque esté equivocada Koi ―dijo la niña, despejando su rostro al hacer su cabello morado hacia atrás. 

Kenta se paró, fastidiado y se alejó tras pagar con unas monedas su comida. No quería oír a sus compañeras, ni quería seguir a la loca de Koi. Azura se paró de inmediato y fue tras él; no podía dejar que ellos se separasen y tuviesen problemas ahora. Koi los siguió, segura de que el hombre que buscaban estaría justo dónde ella dijo y se quedaría allí un tiempo largo, bebiendo. 

Los tres niños se corretearon entre la gente, sin embargo, Azura y Kenta eran más rápidos que Koi y ella pronto los perdió entre la multitud. Se detuvo un momento, a escuchar las voces que pudieran decirle dónde estarían. Desgraciadamente, eran demasiadas las que le hablaban y no sabía en cual confiar: había mucha gente, más de la que acostumbraba. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada, sobrepasada. No quería demostrar que escuchaba cosas, pero en ese momento quiso gritar y taparse los oídos. Katsumoto le había dicho que los Mori de su edad no salían de casa, justo por la exposición a tantas cosas que a los de otras familias y naciones no les causaban daño. 

Se tapó los oídos por reflejo, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en buscar una pista de donde hallar a sus compañeros o, en todo caso, a su profesor. No escuchaba más que ruido, voces y voces que no decían nada bueno o útil. Sólo quería salir de aquel sitio y jamás volver. Escuchó, sin embargo, a dos hombres hablar, no tan lejos de ella.

―¿No te parece conocida? ―interrogó uno de ellos.

―Pero los mataron a todos, nadie quedó, ¿no? No puede ser una de ellos ―dijo otro―. Deberíamos de informar de ello al Mizukage. 

En cuanto oyó la palabra Mizukage salir de la boca de aquel hombre, sintió como si su corazón se detuviese. 

―Jamás había visto uno de ellos tan joven… ¿la llevamos con nosotros? ¿Crees que Yagura se lo tome a bien si le decimos que vimos una Mori y no hicimos nada? ―murmuró el primero. 

Koi vio a uno de ellos acercarse; se aterró. Todas las voces le gritaron: corre. Ella hizo caso, huyo, tapando la marca de Konoha de la banda en su brazo. El Mizukage haría lo posible por reclamarla y estaba segura que muchos de la aldea, incluso de los Hyūga la entregarían sin problemas. Notó que la seguían, lo que la obligó a apretar el paso. Supo donde estaban discutiendo sus compañeros y decidió que era momento de obligarlos a ir al sitio dónde su objetivo estaba, atraparlo y luego correr de vuelta a la aldea, a la seguridad del destino que escogió su madre para ella y lo pagó con su vida. 

Vio a Azura y Kenta hablando a lo lejos, discutiendo. Corrió hacia ellos, los tomó de la mano sin decirles nada, esperando que cooperasen con ella. No podía decirles lo angustiada que estaba, lo desesperada, pero esperaba entendieran. Los dos protestaron por la interrupción. 

―¡Ya te dije que no voy a seguir tus indicaciones de loca! ―gritó Kenta, intentando soltarse. 

Koi lo miró un segundo, también para ver si aún la seguían; no veía a los dos hombres, pero no estaba segura y las voces no le decían nada. 

―Por favor, Kenta-kun―pidió ella, pero él no escuchaba. 

―¿Qué pasa, Koi? ¿Porqué estás tan agitada? ―cuestionó Azura, notando que su compañera estaba algo fuera de sí. 

―Sigan corriendo ―pidió.

Alcanzaron la entrada del bar dónde el hombre al que debían atrapar estaba y Koi notó que Katsumoto, su ave, debió volar en busca de su maestro, pero igual no iba a terminar bien si los hombres de su aldea la veían y capturaban. Al detenerse los tres intentaron recuperar el aliento, mas al sentirse mejor, Kenta comenzó a gritarle a su compañera, hasta empujarla. La hizo caer de espalda, sobre la tierra. 

Koi parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba, pero entendió que su vestido estaba lleno de polvo y, su odio por todo lo feo se sumó al miedo, al descontrol de sus habilidades, lo que todos sus antepasados decían que sucedía y lo que había pasado en la niebla en la misión pasada; su furia la controló. Al mirar a Kenta, no pensó en nada, sólo lo empujó de vuelta, contra el papel de arroz que cubría la entrada del bar. Oyó que Azura gritó sus nombres, pero no le importó y avanzó dentro del lugar, aún iracunda. 

Por su parte, Kenta miró a su compañera, con los ojos lila nublados y comprendió que de verdad podía estar loca de remate. Buscó a su alrededor, atraído también por las voces de la gente espantada ante la visión. Vio a un gato sobre una de las mesas, a unos pájaros que revoloteaban sobre el rosal de afuera, pero, en segundos, se tornaron en algo distinto. Los rostros comunes y bonitos de los animales se volvieron obscuros, terroríficos. ¿Esa era la verdadera habilidad de Koi? Parecía dispuesta a matarlo. Kenta debía hacerla entrar en razón, defenderse. 

Mientras se levantaba y pensaba que hacer, vio a un hombre, agazapado contra la pared, con una capucha que se estaba deslizando poco a poco, revelando su rostro: su objetivo. Kenta se maldijo por tomarse a pecho la equivocación de Koi; estarían de camino a Konoha si no se hubiese puesto pesado con su compañera, a la cual tendría que atacar para evitar cualquier problema mayor o incluso evitar la muerte. 

Se mentalizó para lanzarle una llamarada con la boca, hacer algo explotar para ver reaccionar a su compañera. Azura, sin embargo, no pensaba dejar que sus dos compañeros pelearan. 

La chica vio al hombre que debían atrapar un segundo antes de concentrarse de llenó en la situación tensa entre sus compañeros. ¿Qué hacer? Azura había visto antes esa reacción de parte de Koi, pero se le había pasado al poco tiempo sin mayor percance que unas aves enojadas picoteando a un niño que la había manchado de lodo. Azura pensó que debía ser la racional de los tres: evitar catástrofes. 

―¡No peleen! ¡tenemos una misión! ―gritó, interponiéndose entre los dos niños. 

Kenta reaccionó primero: intentó quitar a Azura de su camino para devolverle el golpe a Koi. Sin desearlo, el niño ocasionó una segunda explosión de caos al estampar su mano contra la nariz de Azura y hacerla sangrar. Él no pudo prever la reacción de la Uzuki, quien, aterrada, tocó su labio, por la sensación de algo correr por su piel y, al ver sus dedos cubiertos en rojo, perdió la cabeza. 

Los recuerdos de su madre llegaron como relámpagos en tormenta, así como la mirada del hombre que había tomado la vida de su madre sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. Llegó a ella la sensación de estar perdida en el espacio y tiempo, mas también nació una sed de sangre que, a pesar de conocer, jamás le parecía familiar. Gritó, y esto causó que Koi se distrajese de su campaña por hacer a Kenta pagar, y que Kenta se detuviera a mirar a la siempre templada Azura. 

―¡Ver su propia sangre la altera mucho! ―explicó, brevemente Koi. 

Kenta entendió porqué muchos decían que ambas estaban locas. 

Azura quería matar algo o a alguien; sentía un cosquilleo en las manos que sólo la sangre ajena podía curarle y sintió un vacío intenso en su interior. Por un momento se olvidó de quien era y que hacía en ese sitio, así como olvidó los nombres de los dos niños frente a ella. Dejó fluir su chakra, el cual se tornó en pequeñas esferas destinadas a alterar el chakra de sus enemigos y luego, luego Azura se aseguraría de que cada gota de sangre pintara el suelo de rojo. 

Las esferas salieron volando, en todas direcciones, a velocidad. Ambos compañeros lograron esquivar las municiones, pero las pocas personas del bar no, incluyendo a su objetivo. Intentaron hacer entrar a Azura, quien ya desenvainaba su katana para atacarlos, mas no funcionó. Koi sabía que debía dejarla inconsciente para que el episodio de locura terminase o darle unas píldoras que había olvidado en casa, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo la dejaba inconsciente?

―¿Cómo la voy a dejar inconsciente? ―gritó Kenta en cuanto Koi se lo comunicó. 

Ninguno de los dos quería dañar a Azura, aunque ésta ya se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Kenta tomó la iniciativa; el sabía lidiar con locura y por ello también comprendió porqué su hermano había sido asignado a sus dos compañeras: también tenía sus episodios. Cuando su hermano mayor perdía la cabeza, Kenta acostumbraba hacer una pequeña explosión para darle otro estímulo de shock que lo sacara del trance. Decidió que intentaría lo mismo con Azura y, si no funcionaba era suficiente distracción para que Koi pudiese hacerla caer dormida. 

Kenta preparó su Jutsu, liberándolo contra su compañera para ver si, de casualidad, la calmaba o la dormía. La explosión lanzó a Azura hacia atrás, contra una barra de madera que pegó en su cabeza, mas no con la fuerza suficiente para desmayarla o lastimarla severamente. Cayó al suelo, desorientada y volvió a sentirse normal, sin ganas de matar a alguien. No supo que había pasado por un largo momento, hasta que poco a poco regresaron los recuerdos de su episodio de locura. Estaba agobiada, ¿había deseado matar a sus compañeros? 

―¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―preguntó Koi.

La niña se acercó a su amiga para limpiarle la nariz de la sangre restante con un pañuelo, mientras Azura asentía. 

―¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que ambas tenían episodios de locura?! ―exclamó Kenta, incrédulo. 

Las dos miraron a su amigo con algo de culpa. 

―¡Nunca debí dejarlos! ―escucharon decir desde la destrozada puerta. 

Raidō estaba de pie, con el ave amarilla al hombro, en la entrada. Veía el desastre con espanto y de vez en vez miraba a sus alumnos llenos de polvo y con la respiración agitada.   
―Pero capturamos a nuestro objetivo, señor ―murmuró Koi, mostrando al criminal desmayado a unos metros. 

El maestro no creía toda la destrucción que sus tres alumnos habían causado tras haberlos dejado un momento sin supervisión. Procedieron a explicarle lo sucedido, a justificar los hechos, lo que expandió el conocimiento del hombre sobre sus dos alumnas: sí eran inestables. Con Azura comprendió el descontrol, pues tanto Katsuo como la misma niña le habían dicho que a veces se salían de control sus habilidades, pero de Koi lo entendía poco. Lo peor para él, no obstante, era tener que pagar los daños.

Para lo único que le sirvió el casino, fue para conseguir fondos y reparar lo que sus alumnos rompieron por buscar a un criminal. 

Con el criminal en un pergamino asegurado, optaron por emprender el viaje de regreso enseguida, parte para evitar que Raidō volviese a terminar dentro de un casino y parte por la insistencia de Koi en irse de la ciudad. Aún tras el desastre, llegarían alrededor de tres días antes de lo esperado a Konoha. Su misión no había sido perfecta, pero lograron su cometido a cabalidad, por lo cual la sensación de desasosiego era menor en los tres niños; no tenían aún el nivel requerido para ser libres de la supervisión de un adulto. Aún eran muy inmaduros para algunas cosas. Por ello, Kenta se disculpó con sus dos compañeras por no escucharlas y decidir cosas sin consultarlas con ellas, mientras Azura se disculpó por no mencionar que ver su propia sangre la sacaba de quicio y Koi se disculpó por su comportamiento errático, mas ninguna de las dos dio explicaciones sobre el asunto.   
Se sentaron a descansar en un claro del bosque y, como siempre, Azura y Koi cocinaron para todos. Con comida caliente y un descanso, los ánimos de los niños mejoraron un poco y lograron empezar a bromear sobre la actitud infantil de su maestro. 

―Habrá que decirle a Hana que nos dejaste para ir a apostar, a ella seguro le encantará la noticia ―amenazó Kenta, con malicia. 

Raidō tragó saliva, pues de todo lo malo que podía pasar (el regaño del Hokage, de su madre o de sus colegas) la amonestación de su novia era lo que más temía. 

―¿Podemos hacer un trato? Ustedes no le dicen nada a Hana y les pago la cena a los tres ―suplicó el hombre. 

―No me convence, una cena es muy poco ―declaró Azura ―Hana también podría pagarnos una cena. 

Raidō suspiró, no tenía idea de como chantajear a sus alumnos para que cediesen y lo salvaran del escarmiento de la mujer que amaba.

―Los dejaré beber sake ―murmuró ―, y les doy un día completo libre en cuanto regresemos. ¿Eso les convence?

Los niños se miraron entre sí, calculadores, dándose a entender con las miradas, lo cual siempre fascinaba a Raidō, pues pocos equipos lograban tal nivel de comunicación y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo. 

―Está bien, es justo ―aseveró Kenta.

Raidō agradeció a sus tres alumnos por la comprensión y aseguró que él haría la primera guardia mientras los tres dormían. 

El regreso fue más rápido, debido a la emoción de llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea y esperar los exámenes chūnin. Tendrían que pasar los días entrenando antes de las pruebas, pero no les importaba; tendrían más posibilidades de subir de nivel. Cuatro días antes, por tanto, alcanzaron la entrada de Konoha. Saludaron a los guardias de la entrada y, con energía, fueron a ver al Hokage. Los dos chūnin de la puerta revisaron la bitácora que tenía los horarios y días tentativos sobre el retorno de cada uno de los equipos que salía a completar misiones, puesto que estaban seguros de que el equipo 11 debía regresar mucho después. Al ver el espacio de 4 días, quedaron atónitos.   
La misma sorpresa invadió a los que estaban en la oficina del Hokage, incluso más cuando Kenta, sin más preámbulo, abrió el pergamino dónde tenía al criminal buscado y lo sacó de él, haciendo al hombre caer de bruces, atado de brazos y piernas por las manos expertas de Azura. 

―Tuvimos unos cuantos percances en la misión: destrozamos el interior de un establecimiento, no obstante, no dañamos civiles ―informó Azura, tras una reverencia.   
Por varios minutos nadie dijo nada y, el amordazado criminal miró a sus jóvenes captores con odio. 

―Señor, si me permite, creo que el haber tenido problemas en la misión, sin embargo, completarla a cabalidad, es un rasgo que muestra que mis alumnos pueden tomar los exámenes para convertirse en chūnin ―comentó Raidō, orgulloso. 

El tercero no sabía que pensar, realmente, pues todo el asunto era surreal. ¿Cómo habían localizado al hombre en tan poco tiempo, en una ciudad más grande y abarrotada? ¿Cómo, casi sin descansar o detenerse habían llegado a Konoha tan energéticos? Todavía tenían espacio, incluso, para otra misión. 

El hombre miró los papeles en su escritorio: una misión tipo A. Lo que había dicho su guardia personal y, ahora, maestro de tres niños, era cierto: tenían habilidades para ser chūnin. ¿Se arriesgaría a darles ese último desafío dado su sobresaliente ejecución de una misión con problemas internos? 

―Me sorprende mucho que hayan completado la tarea con tanta rapidez ―habló el Hokage finalmente―. Voy a asignarles otra misión; un desafío: una misión tipo A. No hay equipos de Jōnin disponibles por el momento y, viendo su éxito en las misiones, parece que pueden manejar ser escoltas de un comerciante importante. Deben llevarlo con el Daimyō. 

Los niños intercambiaron miradas. ¿Otra misión? Los presentes notaron de inmediato la comunicación visual entre los tres, misma que asombró a los mayores. 

―Nos halaga que crea en nosotros, Hokage; daremos lo mejor de nosotros ―dijo Azura―. ¿Cuándo saldremos?

La misión también funcionaría para probar otra cosa: su resistencia. 

―Ahora mismo, nuestro cliente está esperando por su escolta ―aseveró el hombre tras el escritorio. 

Kenta, Azura y Koi asintieron con solemnidad. El sake, la comida y el día de descanso sería para cuando regresasen de esa nueva misión. 

―¿No cree que es demasiado peligroso que se les encomiende está misión? ―preguntó uno de los presentes. 

―Me aseguraré de que no les pase nada ―respondió Raidō.

―Debes saber que el cliente está siendo acechado por varios criminales, incluso algunos de rango S; en cuanto salgan de la aldea, tendrán a varios enemigos pisándoles los talones ―explicó el Tercero.

El equipo 11 meditó las palabras de su líder, al punto de entrar en su espacio ilusorio personal para discutir un momento. 

―¿Creen que es correcto aceptar? ―interrogó Kenta, algo nervioso por enfrentarse a criminales rango-S. 

―Vamos Kenta, ¿por qué habrían de perseguirnos si no ven a su objetivo entre nosotros? ―Azura parecía más segura que los otros dos, quienes no entendieron su pregunta retórica ―¿Acaso no podemos llevarlo dentro de uno de tus pergaminos? Dijiste que es como tener una larga siesta si estás adentro, ¿no?

A Kenta se le iluminaron los ojos. 

―Es un buen plan ―coincidió Koi―, y puedo pedirle a algún animal que nos adelante parte del camino. Así no importará que estemos tan cansados. 

―Suena a que lo tenemos resuelto ―declaró Kenta. 

Tras lo ocurrido, había decidido confiar plenamente en sus compañeras.


	11. Una Misión A

Al regresar a la realidad, notaron que un hombre ataviado con un finísimo traje estaba ya dentro de la oficina, mirándolos. 

―¿Ellos serán mi escolta? ―preguntó incrédulo. 

―Uzuki Azura, mi señor. ―se presentó―. Y mis compañeros Mori Koi y Namiashi Kenta; lo llevaremos a salvo con el Daimyō. 

Los tres hicieron una reverencia. 

―Si me permite, mi señor, para su comodidad y seguridad, haré uso de una técnica especial de mi clan para sellar su persona en un pergamino; es como tomar una siesta. Cuando despierte, estaremos en su destino ―explicó Kenta, extendiendo un pergamino mediano en el piso para que el hombre, de nombre Miyake Toshio, se parase sobre él. 

―Si no lo ven, ni perciben, tendremos menos percances de seguridad, mi señor ―aclaró Koi, notando la indecisión en el rostro del hombre.

El mercader, aún con recelo, se paró sobre el pergamino de Kenta, quien hizo los signos correspondientes del sellado de su familia, hasta poner las dos manos sobre el pergamino. Una luz blanca cubrió a Sr. Miyake y éste desapareció, dejando un retrato suyo sobre el papel. 

―Bueno, podemos irnos ―dijo Kenta, guardando el pergamino en su equipaje. 

Todos los presentes sostuvieron el aliento. ¿Así de sencillo sería cumplir con la misión tipo A? Raidō aparentó seriedad, aunque realmente quería reír a carcajadas por lo que estaba pasando. Sus alumnos eran extraños y excéntricos, pero prácticos para cualquier cosa. Los tres se despidieron del Hokage y se pusieron en marcha. 

El Tercero devolvió la despedida con una inclinación de cabeza sin aún creer lo que había atestiguado. En tan sólo segundos el equipo 11 había completado la mitad de la misión A: mantener a salvo al cliente, solamente faltaba el viaje. Jamás creyó que, de todos los miembros de la nueva generación, esos tres niños destacasen entre los otros. Lo esperaba de Sasuke Uchiha, incluso de Naruto Uzumaki, pero jamás de una Uzuki, un Namiashi y una forastera adoptada. La actuación, sin embargo, le dio seguridad al hombre: no se había equivocado al asignarles esa última y repentina misión. 

El equipo 11 volvió a la entrada de Konoha, justo cuando un equipo de novatos, regresaba. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. Su profesor, Asuma, saludó a Raidō de buen humor. 

―¿Otra misión? ¿No estaban en una misión? ―preguntó el hombre moreno. 

―Acabamos de regresar de nuestra última misión, pero nos asignaron una misión A ―declaró Raidō ―Me merecía ese sake, Sarutobi. 

Los tres compañeros del equipo 10, se asombraron por la noticia. 

―¡¿Una misión tipo A?! ¡Pero ustedes están locos! ―exclamó Ino, indignada. 

―Es de mala educación insultar a tus compañeros, Ino-chan ―la amonestó Koi. 

La rubia se enfureció al instante. 

―¡No es justo que ustedes tengan privilegios! ―respondió la chica.

―¿Cómo consiguieron una misión A? ―interrumpió Shikamaru, genuinamente curioso sobre el hecho. 

―Con esfuerzo, dedicación y mucho entrenamiento ―aseveró Kenta―. Y por qué estamos locos. 

La última frase hizo reír a los dos profesores, pues indicaba que a los miembros del equipo 11 les empezaba a importar poco que los llamaran así. 

―Debemos irnos, Sensei, Kenta, Koi ―anunció Azura―. Para regresar con tiempo suficiente para entrenar unos cuantos días antes de los exámenes chūnin. ―La niña se volvió hacia el equipo 10 y los despidió con una reverencia antes de decir―: Fue un placer, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun, descansen y esperamos verlos en los exámenes. 

Haló a sus dos compañeros fuera de la aldea, en lo que Raidō se despedía de su mejor amigo. Tras ese encuentro, la noticia de que el equipo 11 de novatos había conseguido una misión A se propagó por toda la aldea y nadie comprendía porqué el Hokage había dejado en las manos de 3 locos una situación tan importante. 

Mientras tanto, cuando el equipo 11 alcanzó el bosque, Koi hizo el jutsu de llamado a su transporte. Azura, por su parte, le explicó el plan a su profesor. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que aparecieron 2 enormes osos para llevarlos. Todos, con excepción de Koi retrocedieron al ver a los animales, mas la niña les instó a acercarse y escoger cual montar: tenían que ser dos de ellos en cada oso y los adelantarían más de la mitad del camino. 

―¿No podías llamar a animales menos espeluznantes? ―preguntó Kenta, tragando saliva. 

―También nos pueden defender si es necesario, Kenta-kun. Un caballo no sirve para comerse a tus enemigos ―aclaró Koi, subiendo a la grupa de uno de los osos. 

Azura fue la segunda en subir, detrás de Koi, por lo cual a los Namiashi no les quedó de otra que subir al oso restante y rogar por no morir. La chica Mori les dio la señal a los animales y estos comenzaron a correr por el denso bosque en dirección a la casa del Daimyō de la nación del fuego. Si los cálculos estaban bien, tardarían 2 días en llegar y dos días en volver; si las cosas resultaban bien, sería como si la misión B anterior hubiese durado lo estipulado, dejándoles suficientes días para entrenar para los exámenes. 

Los osos se detuvieron al anochecer, sin embargo, más de la mitad del camino había sido ya cubierto, cuestión que facilitaba mucho las cosas. Debían seguir al pendiente de criminales y posibles ataques, pues podían intuir que algo tenían que ver con el Sr. Miyake por la dirección que estaban tomando. Se repartieron las guardias para pasar la noche, con la protección de sus monturas, a quienes Koi pidió que se quedaran en ese punto para retornarlos dos días después. 

A pie, apenas se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, conscientes del constante peligro en el que estaban, tan sólo de estar cruzando las tierras que llevaban con el Señor Feudal de la nación, dado que mucho podrían atacarlos únicamente para crear caos. Raidō estaba satisfecho por la concentración de sus alumnos en el entorno, la precaución con la que procedían cuando escuchaban algo entre los árboles; no eran blancos fáciles. El pájaro de Koi se adelantaba unos metros y regresaba con el informe de lo que les esperaba al frente y luego revisaba el perímetro por si había alguna amenaza. Mientras tanto, Kenta dejaba pequeñas trampas en su trayecto recorrido por sí alguien comenzaba a seguirlos y Azura lideraba al equipo, indicando la dirección. 

Llegar a la capital fue sencillo, pues al anochecer del segundo día, ya estaban en las puertas de la ciudad capital. Entraron con cuidado, sin dejar de estudiar a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos y sin perder de vista a sus compañeros. Alcanzaron la enorme casa del Daimyō así, dónde fueron detenidos por los guardias del Señor Feudal.   
Raidō presentó ante ellos el pergamino de la misión encomendada, mas al no ver al sr. Miyake, los guardias negaron la entrada. 

―Debían traer al comerciante que hace negocios con nuestro Señor. ¿Dónde está él? 

Azura le hizo una señal a Kenta: debían dejar libre a su cliente. El niño extendió el pergamino dónde había guardado al Sr. Miyake y, tras hacer los signos correspondientes con la mano, extrajo al extraviado hombre del pergamino. El mercader estiró las extremidades y miró alrededor: la ciudad capital. 

―¿Tuvo un buen viaje, señor? ―preguntó Azura.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. 

―Fue como tener una larga noche de sueño; y a salvo, que es lo importante ―respondió, con una sonrisa ―. Fueron excelentes escoltas. ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que salimos de la aldea de la hoja? 

―Dos, mi señor ―contestó Koi ―. Disculpe por traerlo con tanta antelación, pero más tiempo de camino lo habría puesto en riesgo. 

El señor comenzó a reír en cuanto escuchó la disculpa. 

―Hallaré que hacer, señorita, en el día que tengo de espera para que el Daimyō me reciba ―aseguró el hombre, encantado con el servicio express y luego se volvió hacia Raidō, quien supuso era el profesor de los niños y le dijo―: Tiene unos discípulos excelentes, sea lo que les enseñe, siga así. 

Tras esas palabras, lo dejaron pasar a la casa del Señor Feudal. Al equipo 11 les ofrecieron entrar para descansar, mas, para sorpresa de su maestro, lo rechazaron, prefiriendo pasar la noche fuera de la ciudad y ya de camino a su aldea. Estaban cansados, pero no querían perder tiempo. 

Hicieron una reverencia para los guardias antes de irse. Su hazaña, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida entre la gente de la gran ciudad, ya que su cliente se encargó de hacer saber al Daimyō sobre lo profesionales que eran como equipo a pesar de la corta edad y experiencia. La gente poderosa de la nación, por ende, supuso que ninjas así de hábiles estarían presentes en los famosos exámenes, por lo cual sería interesante ir a observar a los 3 niños que habían completado en tiempo récord una misión tipo A y sin un sólo percance. 

Indiferentes a la fama que se estaban gestando, los tres niños y su profesor, alcanzaron un claro de bosque al anochecer. Se sentaron en unos troncos, a comer algo antes de dormir. Raidō se dio cuenta que sus alumnos estaban exhaustos; apenas hablaban, mas también se asombró de su capacidad para soportar tanto tiempo de esfuerzo físico sin descansar propiamente. 

Se dividieron las guardias, comenzando por Kenta, quien practicaba su sellado en pergaminos durante esos tiempos libres. Luego, Azura continuaba y ella también practicaba mientras vigilaba, ya fuese espada o algún jutsu de las Uzuki. En penúltimo lugar estaba Koi, quien aprovechaba para hablar con los animales o leer. La última guardia era para el profesor, quien revisaba documentos pendientes, practicaba u estudiaba a sus alumnos con detenimiento. 

En la madrugada, durante la guardia del profesor, sin embargo, la calmada misión que habían tenido se vio interrumpida. Raidō practicaba con un kunai cuando el pájaro de su alumna comenzó a revolotear como histérico, intentando despertar a la niña. El hombre buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, notando el movimiento de unas hojas a unos metros; no estaban solos. Raidō no estaba seguro que quisieran dañarlos, pues lo habrían atacado mientras él estaba distraído, sin embargo, sólo los observaban. 

El jōnin no pensó ni un momento, despertó a sus alumnos a pesar de las quejas. Si las palabras de Koi eran correctas a un día de viaje los esperaban los mismos osos que los habían llevado. Les indicó que no hicieran ruido, que tomaran todas sus cosas y comenzarán a avanzar. 

―¿Qué sucede Raidō-sensei? ―preguntó Azura, ya lista.

―Alguien nos observa ―anunció el hombre―. Debemos movernos. 

La niña asintió y ayudó a Kenta a recoger sus cosas, mientras Koi hablaba con su ave. Todos notaron el cambio en ella, la forma en que sus movimientos eran parecidos a los de un gato asustado y miraba a todos lados con espanto. 

―Son de mi aldea, Raidō-sensei ―murmuró la niña―. Hay que correr. 

Koi no tenía idea de como la habían encontrado, pero no podía permitir que la atrapasen. Sin esperar respuesta se adelantó; debía llegar a los osos. Kenta y Azura siguieron a su compañera de inmediato, comprendiendo parcialmente la razón por la cual ella los había halado con histeria en la misión anterior: huía de la gente de su aldea. 

Raidō cerró la comitiva, asegurando que los tres niños estuviesen a salvo por si los emboscaban. Pronto oyeron los pasos de otros ninja cerca, corriendo tras ellos. Con el paso de las horas, sin embargo, dejaron de ser tan tímidos y, bajo la luz del sol filtrada a través de las hojas, lograron ver los rostros de los tres hombres con la banda de la aldea de la niebla. 

―Sí, es una Mori, al Mizukage le sorprenderá la noticia ―oyeron que murmuraban. 

No le quedó duda a Raidō de la importancia del clan Mori para la aldea de la niebla y supuso que debieron haber hecho algo para hacer enojar al Mizukage al punto de mandarlos matar. Sabía que el hombre tenía una mano dura con su propia gente y no perdonaba ningún acto que él considerase traición. 

Azura fue la primera en tener una buena idea para deshacerse de sus perseguidores: una ilusión y una explosión. Ella crearía la distracción, mientras Kenta creaba una cortina de humo espesa con muchos explosivos. Se pusieron de acuerdo en segundos y, de pronto, Azura se detuvo, volviéndose para hacer los signos con las manos correspondientes a su genjutsu. No tenía idea del nivel de sus enemigos, pero un segundo era suficiente para hacer lo que tenían planeado. Los hombres se detuvieron, justo como Azura sabía que lo harían, lo que le indicó a Kenta hacer lo suyo. El niño sacó un pergamino, liberando una serie de pequeños explosivos que creaban humo, junto con explosivos comunes que explotaban conforme los enemigos cruzasen el humo. 

Entonces corrieron, pues Koi iba mucho más adelantada, impulsada por el miedo, aunque Raidō le pisaba los talones. Los dos niños se les unieron a los pocos minutos; habían ganado tiempo suficiente para llegar a donde su transporte esperaba. La naturaleza parecía ayudarles, haciendo el camino sin tantos obstáculos como cuando iban de ida a la capital. 

Alcanzaron el claro dónde los dos osos esperaban, dormidos. Koi y Azura subieron a uno, Kenta y Raidō al otro; la distracción había funcionado y parecían estar a salvo, pero todos sabían que la única forma de estar completamente a salvo sería llegar a Konoha. 

―¿Por qué te siguen? ―interrogó Azura a Koi, volviendo la vista para ver si había rastros de los ninja de la niebla, pero no. 

―Quieren llevarme con el Mizukage ―replicó Koi, sin dar mayor explicación. 

―¡¿No sabían que estabas viva?! ―gritó Kenta, desde el otro oso.

Koi negó con la cabeza. 

―En mi clan somos presentados al resto de la aldea cuando cumplimos los 15 ―explicó Koi―. Jamás supieron que existía; nos entrenan en casa. 

Tras esas cortas explicaciones todos guardaron silencio y se mantuvieron atentos a lo que sucedía alrededor. Las horas transcurrieron, mas no se atrevieron a detenerse y ayudaba que no tenían que correr, sólo sostenerse del pelaje del animal en el que iban. Durante el camino, sin embargo, koi se quedó dormida, y la dejaron descansar. 

Raidō supo que tendría que dar la noticia al Hokage, pues seguro le dirían al Mizukage que Konoha resguardaba a la última Mori; habrían visto las bandas ninja de él y sus alumnos. También informaría del progreso de sus otros dos alumnos: Azura había hecho un plan de distracción certero, logrando detener a cuatro enemigos de un mayor rango a los que había enfrentado antes y logró hacer un ataque en conjunto con Kenta, quien demostraba, cada vez, más ingenio para los explosivos. 

Sin duda él estaba seguro que sus alumnos podían participar en los exámenes y pasarlos; dudaba un poco más de su hermano que de sus dos alumnas, pero como equipo estaban listos. Incluso habían completado una misión de alto rango y las dificultades presentadas eran de otra naturaleza, no porque ellos hubiesen atraído peligros y arriesgado al cliente. Decidió, entonces, que hablaría con el Hokage en cuanto llegasen a la aldea, con Katsuo también y con el viejo Hyūga, así como con su madre; había estado fuera de la aldea durante los dos días de descanso que habían tenido y requería decirle sobre la habilidad hereditaria de Kenta. 

Azura, en las últimas horas de camino, pensó en lo mucho que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo: dos misiones, una B y una A, junto con un ataque de locura porque Kenta la hizo sangrar. Sabía que su maestro iría a hablar con su padre debido a ello, se lo mencionó durante sus minutos en Konoha, y sorpresivamente ella estaba bien con el asunto; no la ponía tan nerviosa tras lo que le había dicho su padre a su hermana. Realmente sólo quería llegar a casa a dormir, tener su día libre y luego comenzar a entrenar para los exámenes. Les quedaba poco tiempo y seguro tendría que poner todo de sí para estar en forma para las pruebas. 

Kenta, por su parte, quería dormir, pero sabía que debía mantenerse despierto, pues le debía eso a Koi por portarse como un tonto durante se misión B. En cuanto llegaran a Konoha descansaría, podría ver a su madre finalmente y darle la noticia de su habilidad hereditaria, de que su padre tenía razón en confiar en él. Luego entrenaría, continuaría desarrollando sus habilidades y se enfrentaría a los exámenes junto con las dos chicas locas que, al principio, juró detestar, pero ahora apreciaba como amigas. 

Llegaron a Konoha a medio día, tras dejar a los dos osos en el linde del bosque. Los tres niños estaban exhaustos, aún Koi que había dormido durante el regreso y Raidō también, pero no tanto como sus pupilos. Los guardias de la puerta los saludaron con una reverencia, sorprendidos de verlos, nuevamente, demasiado pronto. 

Fueron directo a la oficina del Hokage, donde el Tercero los recibió de inmediato. En cuanto vio los rostros demacrados de los niños supo que estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, pero le sorprendió que hubiesen logrado dos misiones a tan corta edad y en tan poco tiempo. 

―Veo que están en el límite de sus fuerzas, pero estoy orgulloso de que hayan logrado ambas misiones en tiempo envidiable y sin demasiados percances ―habló el Hokage. 

―Gracias, Señor ―contestó Azura ―. Si nos permite, todos queremos descansar ―pidió. 

El hokage los dejó ir, al menos a los niños, pues intuyó que el maestro tenía algo que decir, aparte de dar el reporte de la misión. En cuanto los 3 chicos salieron, Raidō comenzó el reporte de la última misión que habían completado; una misión impecable. 

―No obstante, Señor, hay algo que debo decirle; nuestro regreso sí tuvo una complicación ―susurró Namiashi―. Unos ninja de la aldea de la niebla reconocieron a Koi y nos persiguieron, no sé si querían llevársela o solamente estudiarla, pero la noticia llegará al Mizukage y no sé que pueda pasar. Los Mori parecen tener más importancia de la que creímos. 

―¿Dices que los ninja de la aldea de la niebla los persiguieron por Koi y no por el cliente?

―Sí, señor, los escuché hablar sobre si ella era o no una Mori y lo importante que sería la noticia para el Mizukage ―explicó. 

―Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por notificármelo ―respondió el Hokage.

―¿Mis alumnos podrán participar en los exámenes entonces? Azura-chan y Kenta-kun han mejorado mucho, ellos lograron que perdiésemos a los hombres de la niebla; los distrajeron. Creo que están listos para el examen. 

Todos los presentes en la oficina del Hokage miraron al líder de la aldea, listos para escuchar a su respuesta. 

―En unos días tendré una reunión con todos los jōnin a cargo de un equipo de genin; lo decidiremos entonces.   
Raidō asintió, agradeció y dejó la oficina dispuesto a dormir. Al día siguiente dejaría a sus alumnos ser libres, como parte del trato y hablaría con todas las personas que debía de hablar con.


	12. Recomendaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo hay varias escenas que son transcripciones del anime.

Al día siguiente Raidō decidió ir con Katsuo Uzuki, para informarle de los avances de su hija y del incidente. Luego iría con los Hyūga. Antes que nada, sin embargo, optó por hablar con su madre, quien preparaba brochetas en la cocina. La mujer miró a su hijo mayor con curiosidad.

―Escuché que llegaste ayer, pero sé que estabas exhausto ―dijo.

―Le asignaron a mi equipo dos misiones seguidas y mis alumnos son necios y apenas se detuvieron a descansar―explicó ―¿No has visto a Kenta? ¿Ya te dio la noticia?   
La mujer entrecerró los ojos al escuchar sobre una noticia que debía darle Kenta. Llevaba muchos días sin ver a sus hijos, incluyendo a Chitose, pues desde que consiguió una mascota, no se le veía por la casa. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué noticia podría darle su hijo?

―¿Qué noticia, Raidō? ¿Qué debo sabes?

―Papá tenía razón, acerca de Kenta; él fue la clave para acabar las 3 últimas misiones ―replicó el hombre de manera críptica. 

La mujer no entendía que quería decirle su hijo mayor y su atención se desvió en cuanto vio al mapache de su hija con una bola de arroz entre las manos y a su hija, con un onigiri. No entendía en lo absoluto cómo la niña entraba y salía de la casa sin que nadie lo notara. 

―Ken-ken tiene la habilidad del abuelo, mamá, pero más cool; oí que encerró a un criminal en un pergamino ―anunció la niña, robando otro onigiri de un platón―. ¿Es cierto que tuviste una misión A, hermano? ―preguntó. 

La madre estaba aturdida. ¿Su hijo tenía la habilidad hereditaria de los Namiashi? ¿Su hijo había cumplido una misión A, aún cuando seguía siendo genin? 

―¿De verdad Kenta tiene la habilidad de la familia? ―preguntó Keiko, mirando a los ojos a su hijo, los cuales confirmaron todo. Sintió que los ojos se le aguaban; estaba conmovida ―Tengo un digno heredero para la familia…

Las palabras de su madre desconcertaron a Raidō. ¿Digno heredero? ¿Él que era? 

―¡Yo también soy de la familia mamá! ―se quejó el hombre. 

―Pero te casarás con una Inuzuka, hermano, y serás de esa familia, por siempre ―argumentó Chitose―. Y yo soy un mapache. 

Tras lo último, la pequeña se escabulló y pronto estaba en el jardín, junto con su mascota. 

―¿No tienes miedo de que se convierta en ladrona tu hija? ¿Por qué la dejaste conservar el mapache? ―cuestionó Raidō, algo indignado.

La mujer suspiró, siempre se preocupaba por el futuro de su hija menor y su extraña habilidad para merodear y robar. 

―Es un mapache, ya la oíste. Se llama Fudo, es amigo de tu hermana y deberías de apreciarlo: es como un animal de compañía ninja, como los perros de tu novia ―contestó Keiko―. En cuanto Kenta despierte lo voy a felicitar. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti y de tu hermano y me gustaría que estuviese aquí para verlos. 

Raidō tomó la mano de su madre, misma que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

―Yo también lo extraño, mamá; Kenta también y Chitose aún lo recuerda. Desde dónde sea que esté, está orgulloso de todos nosotros y más de ti: te quiso muchísimo, y has sacado adelante a todo el clan ―la consoló Raidō.

La mujer asintió, sorbiendo la nariz y después se volvió hacia una olla que hervía para dar por terminada la conversación. 

El hombre salió de la casa tras aquello, directo a la casa de su alumna, para hablar con su padre. Cuando hacía eso, hablar con los padres, entendía porqué Hiruzen lo escogió para alumnas tan problemáticas, pues pocos se daban a la tarea de investigar y hablar con los familiares para entender lo más posible a sus alumnos. Independientemente de todo, el conocía bien lo que era no tener control de su mente por algunos lapsos de tiempo. Tras la invasión del Kyūbi a Konoha, algo había quedado mal en su cabeza y, de vez en cuando, perdía la cordura. A diferencia de sus alumnas, él jamás podía prevenirlo ni sabía la causa de sus estallidos. Podía ayudar a ambas a causar el menor daño posible durante sus episodios. 

Alcanzó la casa de las Uzuki, justo donde Katsuo leía un documento, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una espada recién terminada sobre las piernas. El experto espadachín vio a su visitante desde lejos, consciente de que había noticias sobre su hija. Supo, por Yugao, que habían completado una misión tipo A, lo que lo hizo sentir muy orgulloso, pero también supuso que pudieron existir algunas complicaciones ante los niveles de dificultad de las últimas misiones. 

―Buenos días, Namiashi-san, ¿qué necesita? ―preguntó. 

―Buenos días, Katsuo-sama, vengo a hablar de Azura-chan ―anunció―. Ha tenido progresos notorios, pero en una de las últimas misiones, mi hermano, Kenta, la golpeó en la nariz con fuerza y la hizo sangrar, lo cual hizo a Azura-chan perder la cordura un momento. ¿Siempre ha tenido eso o inicio tras el incidente con su madre hace unos años? Entenderá que no tengo muchos datos sobre el suceso, pero supuse que algo así pudo haberla afectado.

El padre de Azura suspiró; sabía que su hija llegaba a alterarse al ver su sangre. 

―Kakashi sabe más sobre el asunto, él la ha tratado antes, pero, en efecto, comenzó tras la muerte de mi esposa. Koi-chan tiene unas pastillas especiales para ello, o la pueden dejar inconsciente un momento, y desaparece. Su tía, Uzuki Ayame hace el medicamento. 

Raidō agradeció la información; tenía que ir a hablar con Kakashi, pero esperaría unos días para ello. Por lo pronto, podía confiar en que Koi lo manejase o bien Kenta, como la vez anterior, la aturda lo suficiente para hacerla salir del trance. 

―Fue un inconveniente menor; veré que tantos progresos puedo hacer, para no depender del medicamento o que mi hermano la aturda con una explosión y le preguntaré a Kakashi acerca del asunto también, sin embargo, también quiero que sepa que, a pesar de todo, perfila para ser un buen líder; logró vencer a cuatro ninjas de la aldea de la niebla, con rangos mucho mayores al suyo y salvar a Koi de un posible secuestro ―comentó Raidō, con seriedad. 

Katsuo sintió felicidad por su hija, por saber que estaba creciendo bien a pesar de su negligencia. 

―Gracias por decírmelo, Namiashi-san. 

Se despidieron después y Raidō se dirigió a la casa de los Hyūga, pues sabía que tenían que ser notificados de su reciente descubrimiento sobre Koi. Aún estaba pensando en lo que la niña les había dicho a sus compañeros de camino a Konoha: su clan no exponía a sus miembros antes de los 15. Aumentaba un poco el misterio de la niña de la niebla y Raidō comenzaba a creer que el comportamiento extraño se debía a una cuestión de su habilidad que la hacía algo incompetente para las cosas sociales antes de cumplir los 15.   
La pequeña alumna de Kurenai lo recibió, tímida y poco segura como le había dicho su amiga que era. Lo saludó con mucho respeto antes de irse. 

El hombre entró al complejo, siguiendo las indicaciones de uno de los muchos habitantes, alcanzó la sala dónde el Viejo Hyūga, y el heredero al clan Hiashi, discutían unos asuntos. Le indicaron entrar a los pocos segundos, por lo cual saludó con una reverencia y después se hincó frente a los cuidadores de su alumna.

―Supongo que tiene algo que decirnos ―murmuró el viejo―. Koi no ha salido de su habitación en lo absoluto. Azura-chan ha venido a buscarla y aún así se negó a salir. ¿Sucedió algo?

Raidō se preocupó al escuchar eso. 

―Nos encontramos con hombres de la aldea de la niebla y parece ser que la reconocieron como una Mori. Nos persiguieron en aras de llevarse a Koi, aunque Azura y Kenta se aseguraron de detenerlos, pero su protegida estaba bastante alterada. Deseaban llevarla con el Mizukage, según los escuchamos ―explayó el profesor―. Parece que el clan es de una gran importancia, o lo fue, pero no me sorprendería que intentasen venir por ella. 

Los dos hombres Hyūga intercambiaron miradas. 

―¿No sabían que ella existía? ―preguntó Hiashi. 

―Mi hermano le preguntó sobre ello a lo que Koi-chan respondió que su clan tenía la tradición de entrenar a los niños en secreto y presentarlos a la aldea hasta cumplir los 15 años. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual es tan difícil para ella socializar, pues creo que sus habilidades la hacen un tanto extraña y hasta tener control total de sus poderes, no puede evitar ser o hacer cosas raras. 

Los guardianes de la chica sopesaron la información con interés. 

―Nos aseguraremos de vigilarla durante estos días, Namiashi-san. Le agradecemos su reporte y su preocupación. 

Raidō hizo una reverencia para sus anfitriones. 

―Ha progresado a pesar de todo, en muchos aspectos y espero presente y pase los exámenes chūnin; acabamos de completar una misión de rango A satisfactoriamente, por lo que no tengo dudas de que logrará cualquier cosa que se proponga. Pueden llamarme si creen que Koi-chan necesita cualquier cosa. 

Los dos Hyūga agradecieron al hombre, dejándolo partir sin más. Cuando Raidō salió, no obstante, se encontró con Neji, el descendiente de la segunda rama de los Hyūga. El chico parecía haber escuchado la conversación y detuvo al hombre, con una pregunta:

―¿Es cierto que Koi está en riesgo? 

El jōnin no le iba a mentir. 

―Hay hombres de la niebla buscándola.

Eso fue todo, el chico se fue de inmediato. Raidō salió entonces, dispuesto a ir en busca de Hana, pasar la tarde con ella y en la noche ver a sus alumnos para pagarles la cena y dejarlos beber un poco de sake. Días después, tendría la junta con el Hokage y obtendría el pase para los exámenes de sus alumnos. 

Pasaron los días entrenando, aunque cumplían misiones pequeñas, de rango D. Koi volvía a ser la misma y recordaba cargar las pastillas para calmar a Azura por si volvía a tener un lapso de locura. Kenta, seguía y seguía practicando su habilidad hereditaria, al igual que Azura. Apenas y veían a otros equipos o hablaban con otras personas, pues su mente estaba fija en la idea de hacer los exámenes. Eran inconscientes de la fama que ya tenían como el primer equipo en tener una misión A completada antes de presentar los exámenes y con casi ningún problema. 

Por ello, Raidō se reunió con el Hokage, junto con los demás chūnin y jōnin que participarían en los exámenes como supervisores de que todos saliera como era debido. En sus últimos entrenamientos, con su equipo, Raidō ya había visto chicos de otras aldeas dentro de Konoha, listos para presentar el examen. 

―Los he reunido por un motivo muy importante ―. Comenzó el Hokage en cuanto estuvieron todos― Viendo a sus compañeros Jōnin, sabrán seguramente porqué están aquí. ―Raidō, en realidad, era el único con el conocimiento de la reunión. 

―¿Tan pronto? Creí que tendríamos más tiempo ―interrumpió Kakashi, con su usual falta de emoción en la voz. 

―Me imagino que las otras tierras ya fueron notificadas sobre el próximo evento ―añadió Asuma―. Noté que algunos genin ya han llegado a nuestra aldea.   
Raidō no tenía nada que decir. 

―Y… ¿Cuándo empezamos? ―interrogó Kurenai. 

El Hokage miró con seriedad a los jōnin frente a él, fumando su pipa mientras los estudiaba. 

―Comenzaremos en una semana ―declaró. 

―Eso es una noticia muy apresurada. ―Volvió a interrumpir Kakashi. 

El Tercero sacó el humo del tabaco por la boca antes de responder a aquello.

―Estén atentos. Serán justo 7 días desde hoy. El primer día de julio, los genin serán reunidos y examinados y sólo los mejores serán seleccionados como chūnin ―aseveró el hombre a cargo, pues sabía que no importaba el tiempo para tal evento; importaba que los genin estuviesen listos y para ello debían seleccionar a quienes participarían en las pruebas, por lo cual el Hokage continuó―: Bueno, llegó el momento de escoger nuestros candidatos para los exámenes chūnin. ―Esa era la parte que Raidō esperaba―. Para empezar, den un paso al frente los encargados de los genin novatos ―pidió el Tercero y los 4 jōnin así lo hicieron ―Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Raidō. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden? ¿Quiénes están listos para los exámenes a pesar de su inexperiencia? Como saben, cualquier genin que haya cumplido ocho o más misiones Técnicamente es elegible para los exámenes, aunque sólo ustedes pueden decidir cuando estén listos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los genin requieren mucho más entrenamiento, más del doble de las misiones. 

Raidō no tenía más que aludir a las dos misiones B y la misión A que su equipo había cumplido; no estaba preocupado y cualquiera que dijese lo contrario, podía vérselas con él. Por ello, como sus 3 compañeros. Aseguró que sus 3 alumnos eran aptos para tomar el examen:

―Yo encabezo al equipo número 11, conformado por Namiashi Kenta, Uzuki Azura y Mori Koi. Ahora yo, Namiashi Raidō, recomiendo a los tres.

Cuando todos concluyeron, se podían escuchar murmullos en contra de parte de los demás presentes, mas el Hokage lucía serio y pensativo mientras fumaba de su pipa.

―¡Ey, esperen un momento, por favor! ―exclamó Iruka, a lo que Raidō maldijo para sus adentros. ¿De verdad quería evitar que sus alumnos presentaran los exámenes?

Todos se volvieron para ver al maestro de la academia que tenía algo que decir acerca de las recomendaciones.

―Sí, ¿qué pasa, Iruka? ―instó el Hokage.

―Señor Hokage, con el debido respeto, los doce nombres que acaban de darle fueron alumnos míos en la academia. Conozco muy bien sus habilidades y aptitudes. Cada uno de ellos son grandes promesas, pero es muy pronto, necesitan más experiencia antes de ser probados. Si lo hacen ahora, seguramente reprobarán el examen. 

Raidō quería reír. 

―Cuando yo me convertí en chūnin era seis años más joven de lo que Naruto es actualmente ―comentó Kakashi.

Iruka se enfadó de inmediato. 

―¡Naruto no se parece a ti! ―aseguró―. ¿Estás tratando de destruirlo?

―Bueno, siempre están quejándose de no tener retos a su nivel. Tal vez ser incluidos en los exámenes les enseñará una lección ―aclaró Kakashi―. Un poco de dolor es bueno.

Raidō concordaba con su compañero y tenía algo que decir al respecto. 

―Mis alumnos no se han quejado jamás, pero he de recordarte que mis tres alumnos, los locos de la academia, acaban de terminar una misión rango A sin percances y en un tiempo excelente. ¿De verdad crees que les falta experiencia? ―interrumpió Raidō―. Y concuerdo con Kakashi: un poco de dolor es bueno para dar lecciones. 

―¿Qué? ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ―Iruka no podía creer que unos maestros quisieran poner en peligro a sus alumnos. 

―Nada fatal por supuesto. En serio Iruka-sensei, relájate ―respondió Kakashi y, ante la indignación de su colega, añadió―: Escucha, entiendo cómo te sientes; es algo muy personal para ti, y te molesta…

―Basta Kakashi, ya dijiste suficiente ―irrumpió Kurenai, fijando la vista en el peliblanco. 

―Al contrario, Kurenai, Iruka necesita oír esto. Necesita darse cuenta que ya no son sus estudiantes. Son míos. ―Era muy cierto lo que decía Kakashi, al menos así le parecía a Raidō y no dejaría que nadie le dijera que podían hacer sus estudiantes. 

Sin embargo, Raidō también sabía que Iruka no se iba a rendir. 

―¡Pero esos exámenes podrían destruirlos, y tú lo sabes…! ―aseguró Iruka. 

―Iruka… ya expusiste tu punto y lo entiendo. ―Calló al chūnin el Hokage―. Acordé a eso, he decidido que lo más recomendable es esperar un examen preliminar especial ―aseveró el tercero.

¿Qué? Raidō no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ¿cómo alguien examinaría si sus alumnos eran aptos o no? ¡Él sabía! ¡Todos sabían que sus dos alumnas y su hermano eran aptos! La misma incredulidad se veía reflejada en el rostro de los otros jōnin. 

―¿Un… examen preliminar? ―cuestionó Iruka. 

―¿Es final la decisión, Señor Hokage? ―preguntó Raidō―. Usted ha visto el progreso de mis alumnos. ¿De verdad cree que necesitan probar que pueden?   
El Tercero miró a su guardia personal un momento. Sabía que sus alumnos no requerían nada de eso, pero había que ser justo.   
―Si no lo necesitan, no será un problema que lo pasen. Es final mi decisión. 

A los 4 jōnin no les quedó más que aceptar los términos y esperar que su equipo pasase la prueba.


	13. Pruebas y sorpresas

―¡Chitose! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mamá te busca! —gritó Kenta, dando vueltas por la enorme casa de su clan. 

Todos los miembros del Clan Namiashi estaban fuera, y su madre quería entrenar con su hermana mientras tanto, aunque Kenta no creía que Chitose necesitase entrenamiento alguno. Su padre se había asegurado de que la niña pudiese lanzar un kunai antes de hablar y, al aprender a caminar aprendió, de inmediato, a escabullirse. Lo único que necesitaba su hermana, según Kenta, era una correccional juvenil para evitar que se volviese ladrón. O, también, necesitaba tener de profesor a un ANBU que la corrigiera o terminaría por ser una pequeña criminal. 

La sola idea de su hermana como una ninja pérdida atormentaba a Kenta, tanto por su posibilidad, como por la idea de tener que enfrentarla y atraparla. Kenta estaba seguro qué jamás podría atrapar a su hermana, aún con la ayuda de todos sus compañeros. 

Salió al jardín, aterrado de que el mapache, Fudo, lo atacase como atacó a Konohamaru cuando la había ido a buscar para llevarle unas cosas. El pobre niño huyó con un mordisco en el brazo, directo a los brazos de su abuelo, el Hokage. 

¿Fudo lo atacaría? Esperaba que no. Quería hallar a su hermana y que ésta aceptase ir con su madre, sino iba a terminar atacado por un mapache y amonestado por su madre. Vio la silueta de su hermana cerca del estanque, así que corrió hacia ella, sin embargo, jamás se volvió, como era de esperarse de Chitose, que siempre sabía si alguien estaba en pos de ella. Kenta se dijo que, tal vez, estaba distraída con algo, como su mapache u otro animal. 

Cuando la alcanzó, tocó el hombre de la niña y se desvaneció; era un clon de sombras con un jutsu de ilusión. Kenta, instintivamente, dio pasos hacia atrás. Sacó su espada, pues, en honor a sus compañeras, había decidido volver a cargar con la katana, en la cual era bueno, pero no excelente. El padre de Azura, gracias a la mediación de Raidō, lo había empezado a entrenar para pulir su técnica y así volverse tan bueno como sus compañeras. 

Su padre había sido un experto espadachín, aunque jamás al nivel de Katsuo, y lo entrenó, durante su niñez para usar una espada de manera competente. Dado que estaba en camino a ver al Sr. Uzuki, la espada era lo que más tenía a la mano. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su enemigo, o una pista de su hermana, quien era buena para huir, mas no para hacer clones de sombras, lo que la descartaba de ser la atacante. 

—Si quieres ver a tu hermana de nuevo, debes traerme la reliquia del clan Namiashi —dijo una voz. 

Kenta se sorprendió. ¿Alguien había atrapado a Chitose? ¿Cómo? ¿Para que querría aparte la reliquia de su clan? La cosa aquella era una especie de libro lleno de cosas extrañas que nadie había leído completo. 

—¿Para qué quieres la reliquia de mi clan? Y… ¿Por qué lo discutes con un niño? ¿No sería mejor discutirlo con mi madre? 

Kenta estaba perdido y aún intentaba ubicar al intruso entre la maleza. Vio un destello de acero entre las hojas, mas no hizo ademán de moverse.   
—¿Eso que importa? ¿Dejarás morir a tu hermana? —respondió el extraño.

—Es bastante arriesgado de tu parte asumir que quiero a mi hermana de vuelta, ¿sabes? —murmuró Kenta, buscando una pequeña bomba que tenía guardada entre la banda y su cabello, mientras se rascaba con supuesta confusión.

Mamá lo mataría por arruinar sus flores. La respuesta, sin embargo, confundió lo suficiente al hombre. 

—¿No quieres salvar a tu hermana? —interrogó el hombre, aún escondido. 

Kenta tomó el explosivo en la mano; sólo debía lanzarlo. Estaba seguro que aquel hombre poco hábil para el negocio de rehenes no podría haber capturado a Chitose. No era tan tonto como para caer en ese truco y conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber que ella escaparía en el caso de que el malandro, de verdad, la hubiese capturado. No había mencionado al mapache y ese animal seguro que podía ayudarla. 

—No es que no quiera —susurró Kenta, comenzando a dar una vuelta sobre sí, como si no supiera aún donde estaba su enemigo. En cuanto le dio la espalda, esperando que el hombre se confiase al creerlo ingenuo, puso la mina sobre el filo de su espada, dejando que rodara a lo largo del acero. Justo cuando la pequeña bomba llegó a la punta, Kenta levantó la katana de forma vertical, lanzando el explosivo en dirección al enemigo —Es que sé que esto es una broma, profesor. 

La bomba explotó justo tras decir las palabras. La mina no era común, sino que Azura le había puesto una pizca de su chakra, para eliminar cualquier genjutsu. No sabía quién era el que lo atacaba, pero pocos sabían de la reliquia de los Namiashi, así como de su hermana. Chitose era conocida sólo por su propio clan y los profesores de la academia, pues no se dejaba ver por nadie más de la aldea. 

Kenta se volvió hacia su enemigo, solamente para encontrar a Iruka-sensei, aturdido y sin palabras. Justo después apareció Chitose, con su mapache en la cabeza y una bolsa de papas que Kenta sospechó, eran de Choji. 

—¿Para que quiere usted la reliquia de los Namiashi, Iruka-sensei? —preguntó la niña—. ¿Quiere invocar un demonio acaso? ¿Sabe que nuestra reliquia está llena de jutsus prohibidos o malditos? ¿Cuándo decidió volverse criminal? 

Iruka miró a la hermana de su antiguo alumno, aún más confundido, recordando las palabras de Raidō: sus alumnos eran aptos para los exámenes.

—Sólo debía hacerle un examen preliminar a tu hermano, Chitose-chan— explicó Iruka, avergonzado —¿Cómo sabías que era yo, Kenta? 

Kenta levantó una ceja. 

—Únicamente el Hokage y los miembros del clan Namiashi saben de la reliquia, misma que mencioné en una clase con usted, cuando nos explicó como funcionaban las invocaciones. Aparte, sólo un maestro de la academia podría saber que tengo una hermana. ¿Cierto, Chitose? 

La niña sonrió con inocencia fingida. 

—Odio a la gente, Iruka-sensei, así que sólo me dejo ver por usted, mis compañeros y mi clan. Odio a todos los demás y, sinceramente, usted jamás podría atraparme.   
La seriedad de la niña heló al maestro, a quien no le quedaba duda que, quien había cometido errores era él y Kenta estaba listo para enfrentar los exámenes. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo había deslavado su genjutsu! 

—¿Por qué odias a la gente, Chitose-chan? —cuestionó Iruka, sólo por curiosidad.

Kenta volteó los ojos, decidido a irse, pues ya iba tarde a clase con su nuevo profesor. No obstante, oyó a su hermana contestar:

—Porqué soy un mapache, sensei. 

Azura leía en una banca cerca de su casa, estudiando la teoría que podría aparecer en el examen. No le gustaba ver a su padre entrenar a Kenta, por lo que escapaba durante la tarde para evitar ver a su padre reconocer la existencia de su compañero de equipo pero no la suya. Ciertamente, la relación había mejorado, al menos en el corazón de Azura, pues los comentarios de su padre la habían hecho sentir bien, mas no evitaba que se sintiese desplazada cada vez que un genin o chūnin recurría a su padre para aprender el arte de la espada. 

Azura había preguntado muchas veces, a distintas personas, cómo fue que su padre llegó a la aldea y porqué era un experto en el uso de la katana y también un experto en hacer espadas. Nadie sabía la respuesta, solamente sabían que el hombre apareció un día después de que Hoshi Uzuki regresase de una misión, enamorado, hechizado y con la clara decisión de casarse con la mujer y quedarse en Konoha con ella. También sabían que no luchaba como ninja; únicamente espada, mas era perfecto en ello. Hizo los exámenes, sin embargo, para ser un digno esposo para su amada y, al final, la había perdido trágicamente y sólo aceptaba como estudiante a quien parecía prometedor. 

Azura, en ese sentido, se sentía halagada de haber sido entrenada por su padre, ser considerada una experta en la Katana. Eso la hacía sentir mejor cuando pensaba que su padre la ignoraba o prefería a sus alumnos. Pensó, inevitablemente, en su lapso de locura, en como Kenta la hizo reaccionar al explotar una bomba cerca de ella y como, a pesar de la disciplina que su padre le impuso de niña, no tenía completo control de sus acciones cuando veía su sangre. 

A veces, tras un episodio, soñaba con el día que la dejó marcada: la muerte de su madre. Soñaba con la sangre de ella sobre su ropa, sobre sus manos y la sensación resbaladiza de las escamas de una serpiente que huía tras morder a su madre. Justo cuando creía olvidarlo, el sueño lleno de sensaciones vívidas regresaba. En los primeros años tras la muerte de su madre, buscaba ala protección de su hermana, pues no tenía el coraje de buscar la de su padre, pues también recordaba la mirada de pasmo y dolor en sus ojos cuando vio a su esposa muerta y a su hija cubierta en la sangre de su madre. Luego, dejó de buscar la ayuda de Yugao y aprendió a soportarlo sola. Koi la ayudaba, a veces; le mandaba compañía animal si se enteraba por las voces de la aldea. 

—¿Qué hace una señorita tan joven sola? 

La pregunta sacó a Azura de sus ideas, forzándola a voltear a ver a su alrededor, en busca de quien le hablaba. Una anciana, con una canasta estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola. Azura no hizo por moverse; sabía que un paso en falso podía ponerla en riesgo y poner sobre aviso a la mujer, quien, claramente, no era ni una mujer, ni un anciano.   
Azura tenía un sexto sentido para identificar una ilusión óptica, solamente no podía saber quien se encontraba bajo ella; requería tiempo. Tenía que ganar tiempo mientras quitaba las capas de ilusión para ver tras ella. A veces era sencillo desgarrar la ilusión, sin embargo, por lo general, era como una suma de cortinas que se debían cortar o correr para destapar lo que había abajo. 

—¿Necesita algo? —interrogó la niña, dejando el libro sobre sus piernas, sobre su mano derecha para que Azura pudiese concentrar su chakra en los dedos, en forma de uñas puntiagudas, sin que la mujer lo viese. 

—Estaba paseando cuando la vi muy sola y pensé que podría hacerle compañía, señorita —contestó la ilusión, sonriendo. 

Azura no tenía idea que buscaba o que deseaba de ella, pero no bajaría la guardia. La niña asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

—Me halaga, señora, pero estoy estudiando; prefiero estar sola. ¿Quiere que la acompañé a algún lugar? 

Ser amable con una ilusión le parecía ridículo a Azura, pero debía hacer creer a su posible atacante que estaba bajo su genjutsu. La dejó acercarse, inclinarse hacia ella, por lo qué Azura tuvo que respirar profundo para no atacar a la mujer ilusión. Estaba buscando los sitios donde el Genjutsu era débil, para quebrarlo, mas eso implicaba mirar atentamente a la anciana. 

—No, no, querida, estaré bien; vuelve a tu lectura. 

Tras las palabras, la mujer se dio vuelta y Azura logró descubrir a un hombre, con un atuendo extraño, debajo. No obstante, aún eso le pareció falso a Azura; Era una ilusión sobre otra, para confundirla por si descubría su cubierta. Volvían a ser capas sobre capas. Azura aparentó regresar la vista a su libro, mas seguía mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la ilusión. Notó el movimiento de su brazo al instante, así como el brillo de un kunai bajo el sol. La niña sabía que debía reaccionar en el momento exacto: ni muy tarde, pero tampoco temprano. 

Justo cuando el arma estaba a centímetros de ella, Azura se movió con destreza, sacando la mano con las garras de chakra de debajo del libro y detuvo la mano de su atacante, pero supo desde el primer roce que no era más que un clon de sombra. La niña logró quitar la última ilusión segundos antes de que el clon se volviese un tronco. ¿Quién pensaría que su profesor de la academia sería tan hábil para el genjutsu? 

—¿No encontró un mejor disfraz que una anciana para atacarme, Iruka-sensei? ¿Acaso Raidō-sensei le pidió que probase mi nivel? 

Azura tenía que ubicar dónde estaba su maestro, pues seguro estaba cerca, pero escondido. Por su parte, el chūnin se asombró de que Azura supiese que era él tan sólo por atacar a su clon. Comenzaba a creer, tras la actuación de Kenta y Azura, que era una pérdida de tiempo probar a los alumnos de Raidō y que, en efecto, estaban en perfectas condiciones para presentar los exámenes. Aún le faltaba Koi y prefería acabar de una vez con el examen preliminar de Azura; había pasado.

—¡Felicidades, Azura-chan! —anunció Iruka, apareciendode entre los árboles. 

—¿Por qué me felicita, profesor? ¿Me gané un premio? —la incredulidad de la niña hizo reír con nervios al hombre. 

—No, para nada, es sólo… —Los otros equipos no habían descubierto que era él, sólo habían completado el desafío—. Es un examen preliminar, para ver si están listos para los exámenes Chūnin—reveló, con la mano tras la cabeza. 

Azura resopló. 

—¿No cumplir una misión A era suficiente? ¿Raidō-sensei le pidió que lo hiciera? —preguntó la niña. 

Iruka reconoció que Azura era la más templada de los tres del equipo 11 y la más analítica. 

—Namiashi-san se opuso a ello, aseguró que estaban listos —aseguró. 

Azura supo de inmediato que su antiguo profesor de la academia debió pedir aquel examen por los nervios de creer que no eran capaces, dado el poco desempeño de los tres en la academia. Azura agradeció la preocupación de Iruka con una inclinación, mas aseguró que no tenía porque temer lo peor. Tras eso, la niña se despidió y fue directo a casa, a ver a Kenta y preguntarle si había recibido una visita de Iruka. 

Koi estaba sentada en un puente, escuchando las conocidas voces de la aldea que hablaban de lo que acontecía. Buscaba algún indicio de noticias de la aldea de su clan. El mizukage ya sabía, Katsumoto lo había dicho, él había recibido la noticia de su abuela, o lo que quedaba de ella. Koi estaba preocupada, pues el espíritu de Yagura era sangriento y no era del todo suyo. Koi no le temía a la bestia dentro de él, sino al Mizukage mismo, quien no dudo en masacrar a su clan porque su abuela se negó a ceder ante peticiones irrazonables. 

Por eso su madre huía y sabía a dónde debía huir para encontrarse con el Viejo Hyūga, sacrificarse por él y asegurar la vida de Koi. Su madre habría podido hablarle, de no ser su padre un simple humano del cual Chiasa Mori se había enamorado al segundo de verlo. Koi sabía que su padre fue enviado por el mismo Mizukage para asesinar a Chiasa, la última del clan, mas un beso lo hizo cambiar de opinión enseguida. Lo mismo le había ocurrido a Koi con Neji; lo adoraba, pero el destino cercano los mantendría lejos aún.   
Debido a ello, Koi sabía que no podría dejar Konoha a menos de que Neji la rechazara por siempre, porque si eso pasaba, ella jamás podría regresar a la aldea de la hoja sin pensar en Neji y ni hablar si el perdía la vida; como su madre, no lo soportaría. Era parte de su condición; de ser una Mori. 

La niña sintió a Katsumoto aterrizar en su cabeza y lo escuchó: 

—Viene tu profesor de la academia, Koi-chan —anunció— Tiene que probarte para determinar si eres apta para los exámenes. ¿Harás como que no sabes? Azura y Kenta ya pasaron. 

—Le diré que no vale la pena; que sé que me va a examinar. —Koi no tenía tiempo para jugar a los soldados con su profesor de la academia.

Las voces le indicaron que los pasos de Iruka-sensei estaba por aparecer, bajo una ilusión, dispuesto a atacarla. La niña levantó la vista al cielo, meciendo las piernas en el aire, deseando que todo se cubriese de niebla, que la ocultara mientras sufría y escuchaba a las voces repetirle que estaba en peligro, mas no especificarle cuando.  
Koi hizo signos con las manos, pidió a las aves de los árboles cercanos que rodearan a su profesor, que lo detuvieran, sin lastimarlo. 

—¿Qué? —gritó Iruka.

—Sé que es usted, Iruka-sensei; debería de saber que si Azura-chan y Kenta-kun pasaron su prueba, yo lo habría de hacer —comentó la niña, suspirando. 

Se levantó de su puesto, ordenó a las aves que se fueran y miró a los ojos al chūnin. Éste se maldijo por no pensar en que Koi podía saber cosas. ¿Cómo sorprender a una niña que se enteraba de todo porque hablaba con los animales? La observó, pequeña y de apariencia algo frágil. Escuchó del Hokage que el Mizukage la había reclamado, que pidió su extradición al saber que había una descendiente de los Mori en Konoha, a la vez que Raidō comunicó sobre la información de la tradición de los Mori por no presentar en sociedad a sus miembros hasta los 15. Iruka se sentía mal por ella, a veces: sin hogar, sin patria y perseguida ahora que sus compatriotas sabían que existía.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Koi-chan, órdenes del Hokage—declaró Iruka.

—No se preocupe por mí, sensei; voy a estar bien —susurró la niña, como si leyera los pensamientos de su superior y se volvió hacia el lago. 

Iruka no supo como proceder, pero supuso que quería estar sola, así que se dispuso a ir, mas notó la postura rígida de su antigua alumna. La niña volteó y sus ojos lila estaban llenos de niebla, pero aterrados. La vio desenvainar la espada, correr como si flotara. 

Koi empujó a su antiguo maestro, evitando que una aguja le diese, pero la niña no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que la delgada arma se clavó en su brazo izquierdo. No entendía como las voces no le habían avisado antes. ¿Cómo se habían infiltrado hombres del Mizukage a la aldea? Koi tenía algo muy en claro, sin embargo: no podía dejar a nadie más salir lastimado. Su maestro la miraba desde el piso y tuvo una clara impresión de como se manejaba Koi en una misión: postura impecable, espada en posición, mirada enfocada, sin rastro de dolor a pesar de la herida que manchaba el vestido de sangre. 

Con el acero de la katana esquivó los siguientes ataques de armas, bloqueando también aquellos dirigidos a Iruka, mismo que seguía en shock. ¿Alguien había invadido la aldea? Se dispuso a ayudar a la niña una vez comprendió que debía ser alguien de la niebla; aquellos que deseaban llevarse a Koi. Se preguntó, nuevamente, ¿cómo podían engañar a una niña que sabía todo? Se levantó del suelo, mas tras varios signos de manos de parte de Koi, la parvada que lo detuvo al inicio volvió a resguardarlo y la fuerza del chakra de agua de uno de los hombres cubrió todo, con un ataque. 

Iruka alcanzó a ver a su pequeña alumna con pequeñas cortadas en el rostro, pero estable, decidida. Las aves no le permitían hacer nada a él, sólo ver. Contempló como Koi, sin alterar su expresión, sacó una bomba pequeña del obi del vestido, lanzándola al aire y cortándola con la espada con un movimiento limpio, creando una cortina de niebla, para correr, mientras los pájaras arrastraban a Iruka en el sentido contrario, escudándolo de la sombra que pasó como ráfaga tras la niña. Iruka sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra aquel ninja de la niebla; había sentido su nivel de chakra cuando pasó cerca de él: jōnin, pero alguien debía hacer algo. ¡Tenía que avisarle a Raidō! ¡Avisarle al Hokage!   
Koi corría, tanto como le daban sus piernas, pues jamás había sido tan rápida como Azura o Kenta, aunque era ágil y desaparecía cuando lo deseaba, no obstante, en distancias largas era pésima. Sabía que Katsumoto había ido por su maestro, por quien hiciera caso; ella sólo no podría librarse de ser arrastrada a Kirigakure. ¿Cómo había entrado el hombre de Yagura? El corazón de Koi latía con fuerza y debía admitir que estaba aterrada. Estaba lejos del corazón de la aldea, en el perímetro de Konoha y ser salvada por alguien de mayor nivel parecía una esperanza vana, mas escuchaba a las voces que soportara, que iría alguien. Koi llamó a quien la escuchase: animal o espíritu, mismos que se interponían en el camino del hombre en pos de ella, pero sabía como funcionaban las habilidades de su clan y no caía tan fácil en ellas. Koi optó por detenerse entonces, debido a la segura voz de Katsumoto que se lo pidió. Esperó a su atacante, con la espada frente a ella como única defensa tangible: no podía utilizar las habilidades secretas de su clan por algo tan simple. 

El hombre, a quien no le veía el rostro ni reconocía de nada, lanzó otro ataque, con mayor fuerza que el anterior. Koi no tenía tiempo, repasó la mano sobre el filo de su katana, la espada de su padre y no se inmutó al sentir la sangre correr de su palma al acero y gritó:

―¡Kinzoku Tori no jutsu! ―Su espada se tornó en pájaros de metal que volaron a través de las agujas de agua, repeliéndolas, al punto de clavar los picos en la carne de hombre.   
Los misiles de agua volvieron a herir a Koi, quien, a pesar de todo, no perdió su posición; llegaría la ayuda y hasta que eso pasase, ella permanecería de pie, como lo había hecho su madre al dar su vida por el viejo Hyūga. Los pájaros de acero se fundieron en el filo de la hoja de nuevo, permitiéndole a Koi sostenerse en su espada. 

―Si vienes conmigo por voluntad Mori, todo será más fácil ―habló el hombre, tras su máscara. 

Koi no dejaría Konoha; la niebla seguía sin ser su hogar. Negó con la cabeza y, ante la negativa, el hombre comenzó a hacer los movimientos de manos para un jutsu distinto. Koi usó lo último de sus fuerzas para llamar nuevamente a la naturaleza y para levantar la katana y apuntar contra su enemigo. Una parvada de pájaros la cubrió justo cuando la sombra de su profesor atacó por el cielo a su enemigo. Koi se dejó caer de rodillas, sin quejarse, poco acostumbrada a las heridas, pero procesando la información. Oyó que algo se esfumaba, justo cuando la espada de Raidō atravesó el vientre de su atacante y supo que el hombre de la niebla había escapado. 

Las aves se fueron, para dejar al hombre Namiashi acercarse a su alumna. La niña se levantó con esfuerzo, pero con estabilidad. Heridas superficiales cubrían su rostro, brazos y piernas, lo que llevó a Raidō a la conclusión de que no querían matarla, sino llevársela lo más intacta posible y por ende también Koi era capaz de moverse. 

―¿Estás bien, Koi-chan? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Raidō, justo cuando Iruka los alcanzaba, junto con el Hokage y el Viejo Hyūga. 

―¡No escuché que venía! ―exclamó la niña― ¡Lo siento Raidō-sensei! ¡Los espíritus no sabían nada; él sabía como evadir las habilidades de mi clan! ―Estaba desesperada por no ser capaz de saberlo.― ¿Voy a reprobar la prueba preliminar para los exámenes? 

Koi, a pesar de todo, pensaba en sus exámenes. ¿Cómo le diría a Azura y Kenta que su origen extranjero los haría perder la oportunidad de hacer el examen para subir de nivel? Los ojos se le aguaron por primera vez, mortificada por la situación, la inseguridad que sentía y, sorpresivamente, sus niveles de chakra se dispararon, alterando a los animales cercanos. Raidō dio un paso para atrás al ver el rostro de los pájaros cambiar, como demonios, respondiendo a las emociones de su alumna. 

―Tranquila, Koi-chan ―pidió el profesor, mirando fugazmente a los dos ancianos que observaban la escena con sorpresa y preocupación. ―Pasaste la prueba; eso no importa ahora. ¿Me entiendes? ―La niña asintió, respirando hondo, por lo que los pájaros cantores regresaron a su estado normal ―¿Sabes quién era el que te atacó? ¿Era un hombre de la aldea de tu clan?

Koi negó con la cabeza; sabía que debía ser un mercenario al servicio de Yagura, pero de entre todos, no sabía cual.

―Trabaja para el que asesinó a mi clan… ―murmuró ―¡Es un hombre del Mizukage! 

Ahora era rabia lo que sentía, la rabia de toda su familia. El Hokage y el líder de los Hyūga intercambiaron miradas, comprendiendo la razón por la cuál la madre había confiado la vida de la niña a un extraño y que los Mori debían ser uno de los principales clanes de Kirigakure o el Mizukage no se tomaría la molestia de recuperar a Koi de todas las formas posibles. El viejo Hyūga, no obstante, notó que su protegida estaba demasiado alterada; emoción que jamás había visto en ella. Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que el Namiashi aceptaba lo extraño y podía calmar a su alumna y hacerla hablar. 

―Te llevaré al hospital, Koi-chan. Debemos curar tus heridas para que puedas presentar los exámenes, ¿está bien? ―interrogó Raidō, extendiéndole la mano a la niña para que la tomase y pudiese llevarla a un lugar seguro. 

―¿Si me vuelvo chūnin seré parte de Konoha y Kirigakure no podrá reclamarme? ―Raidō no tenía respuesta para esa cuestión. 

―Por supuesto, Koi-chan ―aseguró el Tercero, intentando comprender todo lo que había pasado de un momento a otro; debían tener cuidado con quien entraba y salía de la aldea. 

Raidō cargó a su alumna, para llegar con rapidez, sin embargo, le pidió a Iruka que diera aviso a Kenta y Azura sobre el incidente, para verlos a todos en el hospital y, a la par que daban ánimos a Koi, entregarles su pase al examen. Iruka accedió. ¿Cómo negar que Koi era apta si le había salvado la vida y logrado dar batalla a un mercenario del Mizukage? El Hokage y el Viejo Hyūgga siguieron al hombre Namiashi, dispuestos a hablar con Koi sobre lo ocurrido y luego conversar entre ellos para determinar el mejor curso de acción para la situación. 

No obstante, los exámenes seguían en pie.


	14. Los exámenes inician

Durante los 4 días antes de los exámenes, Raidō no perdía de vista a Koi, quien sanó con rapidez y no protestó durante los entrenamientos. El profesor ya comenzaba a no sorprenderse de las actitudes extrañas de su alumna y recordó que el líder de los Hyūga había mencionado la falta de emociones de su protegida:

―Nunca la he visto tan alterada como hoy y jamás ha llorado. ―Recordó Raidō―. No podemos dejarla sin supervisión. Ahora que he presenciado el despliegue de la habilidad de Koi, sé que no debemos dejar que Kirigakure la tenga; sería un peligro.

Él entendía un poco más la actitud asustadiza de la niña durante la última misión B y supo que alguien la debió reconocer en ese momento, por lo cual la siguieron e investigaron donde estaba. Namiashi, sin embargo, no resguardaba a su alumna por intereses políticos, como el Hokage o los Hyūga, quienes estaban indispuestos a entregar a alguien poderoso a una aldea enemiga. Raidō la protegía porqué la niña estaba bajo su supervisión y era su responsabilidad convertirla en una Kunoichi. Kenta y Azura sentían algo parecido: era su amiga y no dejarían que se la llevaran; no abandonarían a un camarada. 

Azura y Kenta acompañaban a su compañera de equipo a todos lados. Los dos se veían en el centro de la aldea, iban por Koi y luego entrenaban con su profesor. En la tarde, usualmente hacían alguna misión D y luego cenaban junto con Raidō. Él iba a ver a Hana o bien, mandaba a sus alumnos a hacerla de mensajeros de amor. A las dos niñas eso las mantenía sumamente entretenidas, pues no sólo era llevarle regalos sorpresa a Hana, sino que, a veces, era causar “coincidencias” entre Asuma y Kurenai. Después de jugar a espíritus del amor, Kenta y Azura acompañaban a Koi a casa, lugar dónde los Hyūga la mantenían vigilada en todo momento. 

A la niña le molestaba un poco tana atención, pero no se quejaba, pues Neji le hacía compañía en las noches y era mucho más amable con ella; eso la hacía muy feliz. 

Azura, por su parte, dedicaba parte de la noche a estudiar la teoría, a meditar a veces, para mejorar su concentración o bien hablaba con su hermana o la acompañaba cuando veía a Hayate. Estaba nerviosa y antes de dormir siempre veía la solicitud que Raidō les había entregado mientras Koi estaba en el hospital. Los tres la habían firmado de inmediato y Azura sintió que estaba firmando un contrato con el destino: no había vuelta atrás. Su mente estaba enfocada en convertirse en chūnin y seguir los pasos de su madre como ninja. Aparte, su hermana había comenzado a hablar sobre una inevitable visita a su tía Ayame, para ayudarla a desarrollar mejor sus habilidades, pero para eso debía volverse chūnin.   
Kenta, en las noches previas a los exámenes, pasaba el tiempo con los ancianos de su clan para refinar su habilidad e incluso le habían dejado estudiar parte de la reliquia de los Namiashi (una que no contenía jutsus prohibidos e invocaciones diabólicas) para tener control total sobre sus poderes. Era el primero en más de 5 generaciones que demostraba tener la habilidad completa, por lo que la familia no lo dejaba escapar de sus responsabilidades. Cuando de verdad quería huir, Chitose lo ayudaba por el precio de dos piezas de taiyaki o cuatro onigiris, y una golosina para Fudo. Todos insistían en que debía volverse chūnin lo antes posible, pero que no había prisa, pero que no pasase de los exámenes del año siguiente. Kenta, por ello, se preocupó menos por la solicitud firmada en su cuarto y pensó que sus dos compañeras podían lograrlo y si él no lo hacía, se uniría al equipo de Kiba o alguien más para pasar el próximo año. 

El día de los exámenes se vieron frente a la academia, pues Koi iba acompañada por Neji. El equipo 11 se reunió mucho antes de la hora, ya que debían planear una estrategia tras analizar todas las posibilidades. Se sentaron bajo el árbol frente al edificio y aseguraron que nadie más estaba cerca y Azura los haló a los tres dentro de su genjutsu personal para hablar sin que nadie oyese.

―En agradecimiento a sus cuidados, Kenta-kun y Azura-chan, les diré de que trata la primera prueba ―anunció Koi, con una sonrisa―. Es un examen escrito. 

Kenta quiso morir en cuanto oyó eso. ¿Examen teórico? Kenta maldijo para sus adentros. Azura se alegró de haber estudiado los libros; estaba salvada. 

―¿Está difícil?―interrogó Kenta, pensando en que pasar el próximo año sería mejor. 

―¡No te preocupes tanto, Kenta-kun! ―exclamó Koi―No tienes que contestarlo, Kenta-kun. Es sólo una distracción, en realidad; aunque el punto es intentar hacer trampa sin que los examinadores se den cuenta. Morino Ibiki será el encargado de nuestra primera prueba. El punto de la prueba es ver que tanto resistimos la presión y el miedo. 

Kenta agradeció a los espíritus de Konoha que hubiese quedado con la loca del salón; si no fuera su compañero jamás hubiese pasado del primer examen. 

―Igual debes de intentar contestarlo, Kenta-kun ―aclaró Azura, también aliviada por no tener presión para sacar una nota perfecta, pero consciente de lo raro que sería que los tres dejaran el examen en blanco. 

―¡¿Para que gastar tinta, Azura-chan?! ―replicó Kenta, soñando en dormir durante todo el examen. 

―El punto también es intentar hacer trampa, Kenta-kun. ¡Debemos esforzarnos un poco! ―aseveró la Uzuki, mirando a sus dos compañeros. 

Era lógica la respuesta, por lo que Kenta no objeto y accedió a intentar copiar. En el peor de los casos, los tres podrían comunicarse por medio del genjutsu y pasarse las respuestas. 

―Si necesitas las respuestas, puedo mandarte a Katsumoto con ellas o Azura te las puede pasar tal como cuando hacemos planes ―opinó Koi―. Yo dejaré el examen en blanco. 

―Está bien, Koi, igual podrías saber las respuestas con facilidad y supiste de la prueba, así que técnicamente es como si hicieras trampa y cumplieras con las expectativas del examen ―respondió Azura. 

―Entonces, es un plan: intentar copiar y mantener la calma ―resumió Kenta. 

Las dos niñas asintieron y concluyeron el genjutsu, listos para subir al salón 301 y comenzar con los exámenes. 

Subieron las escaleras, pasando de largo un pésimo genjutsu por parte de dos chūnin que sólo querían asustar a los estudiantes ilusos. Azura les dijo sobre la trampa, pues era obvia. Los tres niños miraron con desdén a todos los genin reunidos ante las puertas del salón 201. ¿Contra eso tenían que combatir? Las esperanzas de Kenta subían cada vez más. Azura se alegró de haber descifrado el asunto sin mayor conflicto, pero no se confiaba y Koi solamente seguía a sus compañeros, aunque tuvo que resistir la tentación de decirle a Neji, quien estaba en la puerta equivocada, con su equipo. 

Llegaron al pasillo que llevaba al salón indicado y se sorprendieron al ver a Raidō recargado en la pared, con una sonrisa. Él no tenía mucho que decirles, pues habían demostrado todo su potencial en sus misiones y sabía que la noticia había corrido como la pólvora: un equipo genin que había completado una misión A tras graduarse de la academia. No tenía dudas de que sus dos alumnas pasarían, sin embargo, veía a su hermano un tanto relajado por la falta de presión de su madre y familiares. 

―Me alegra verlos tan tranquilos, a los tres; estoy orgulloso de ustedes ―anunció el profesor, enderezándose. 

Los tres hicieron una inclinación para su maestro, en agradecimiento. 

―No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por usted, Raidō-sensei ―dijo Azura―. ¡No lo defraudaremos! 

El hombre se hincó frente a sus alumnos, para estar a su altura. No quería que lo hicieran por él, aunque hubiese apostado con Asuma que sus tres alumnos se volverían chūnin antes que los de él, sino que deseaba que hicieran los exámenes porqué los acercaba a sus metas. Aún tras los percances de las últimas misiones y la sorpresiva emboscada contra Koi, los tres niños mantenían el espíritu dignificado que los caracterizaba. De todo los genin que participarían, probablemente ellos eran los más serios y profesionales; tomaban la situación con seriedad perpetua, aunque a veces parecía que no les importaba nada en lo absoluto. 

―Yo sólo los ayudé a pulir lo que ya tenían y quiero que hagan las pruebas, no por deber, sino porqué quieren y pase lo que pase, estoy orgulloso de ser su mentor; no podría haber pedido un mejor equipo que me quitase de encima las responsabilidades de cuidar al viejo Hokage ―aseveró el hombre, riendo al final. 

Los niños rieron también y le confesaron que tenían la primera prueba resuelta.

―Katsumoto lo descubrió ayer ―aseguró Koi, con una sonrisa de pilla―. Creí que sería una buena forma de recompensar lo que han hecho por mí. 

Raidō chocó la palma con sus tres alumnos, pues su criminal interior estaba satisfecho de oír que, sin haber iniciado, los niños habían hecho de las suyas para facilitarse la vida. Si se volvían chūnin, serían líderes que aligerarían la carga de sus compañeros, aunque tuviesen que flexionar un poco las reglas para ello. 

―Vayan pues, mis pequeños criminales y pateen el trasero de todos y les compartiré del sake que Asuma y Kurenai me paguen. 

Los niños vitorearon a eso, apoyando las apuestas de su profesor. Sin más dilatación, su profesor desapareció en una nube de cuervos y los niños procedieron a entrar al salón, inconscientes de la expectativa real de la aldea sobre ellos y la fama que tenían ya con otras aldeas. 

Entraron a la estancia, apenas dedicando una mirada al sinfín de candidatos dentro del salón. La naturaleza retraída de los tres niños los hizo ir a un rincón del salón para buscar un sitio dónde sentarse a esperar. No obstante, notaron la cantidad de murmullos que todos intercambiaban. 

―Es la primera vez en 5 años que equipos de genin novatos hacen los exámenes ―oyeron decir a unos. 

―Pero, esos son el equipo de Namiashi, ¿no? El que es guardia del Hokage. ¿El equipo perfecto? ―dijeron otros. 

El equipo 11 se miró entre sí y Koi llamó a los animales de un árbol que estaba junto a una pequeña ventana, por lo que entraron un par de pájaros, unas ardillas y unas lagartijas. Ellas, le comunicaron a la niña que, en efecto, eran famosos entre los chūnin y ya habían conseguido nombres de equipo como: equipo misterio, equipo perfección y, recientemente, equipo Kenjutsu, pues los tres eran alumnos del Uzuki Katsuo, el mejor espadachín de Konoha y de la tierra del fuego. 

―¿Desde cuando somos tan famosos? ―cuestionó Kenta, aterrado de convertirse en el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha. 

―Pues, tal vez hacer misiones de alto rango hizo que otros hablaran de nosotros ―murmuró Azura, algo aterrada por la atención.

―Había escuchado que las dos niñas eran bonitas y es verdad ―dijo alguien a su derecha―. Y es cierto que la refugiada de la niebla habla con los animales, ¡vela! Y la chica de cabello morado; ella no sólo es alumna de Katsuo, sino que es su hija… ¡Imagina lo que es capaz de hacer con la espada! 

Koi se encogió de hombros, rodeada por los animales: tres pájaros en su cabeza, las lagartijas en sus hombros y las ardillas sobre su brazo. Azura se sintió extrañamente halagada, pero confundida. Si eran famosos, ¿por qué no se sabían sus nombres? La chica de la niebla, la hija de Katsuo… No obstante, le causaba gracia. Tal vez si usaban sus encantos, los exámenes los pasarían como si nada. 

―Escuché que cumplieron una misión A, que ni siquiera salieron con un rasguño. Aparte, ¿no se te hace muy guapo el chico?

Kenta se sonrojó de inmediato al oír eso y se escondió tras sus compañeras. ¡Se estaba volviendo el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Tendría que vestirse de negro y usar fleco? Algunos genin, cansados con sólo las habladurías de la gente, fueron directamente al Equipo 11, a preguntar. Los tres niños, poco acostumbrados al contacto con otros seres humanos, más allá de sus familiares y conocidos, retrocedieron un poco, pero contestaban las preguntas: Sí, habían cumplido una misión A. Sí, eran alumnos de Katsuo Uzuki y sí, estaban locos. 

Los tres habían aceptado ser llamados así, pues, tras su percance en la misión B, decidieron que era verdad y lo mejor sería aceptar el hecho. Situados cerca de la puerta, vieron entrar al equipo 7: Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, mas estaban rodeados y no podían evadir a sus aparentes fans. Escucharon al equipo 10 discutir con el 7, y al equipo 8 intervenir.

―Vaya, vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! ―dijo Kiba, a quien Kenta decidió ir a saludar y comenzó a intentar escabullirse de los fans, mientras el muchacho seguía hablando con los demás novatos―: Parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir. 

―Ustedes también, ¿eh? Vaya. ¿Todos están aquí para esta estupidez? ―se quejó Shikamaru. 

―Sí, todos estamos aquí, los doce novatos ―aseguró Kiba―. Esto será divertido. Al menos, para los que seamos suficientemente buenos. ¿O no, Sasuke-kun? 

Las dos chicas estaban ignorando a quienes le rodeaban para oír a sus compañeros y ver como Kenta se acercaba a ellos. Ninguna de las dos quería participar en el feliz reencuentro, pero sabían que sería inevitable y más cuando Naruto, confundido, contó a los novatos presentes, mas no divisó al equipo 11 entre ellos.

―Kiba, ten cuidado en no confiarte demasiado ―amonestó el chico Uchiha, mas fue interrumpido por la exclamación de Naruto.

―¡¿Doce?! ¡¿Dices que el equipo de los locos también va a presentar el examen?! ―Naruto no creía que las chicas locas del salón y el chico con amor a los explosivos estuviesen en el examen. Aún no superaba que les hubiesen dado una misión C más rápido que a su equipo. ¡el equipo 7 se había enfrentado a un criminal y sobrevivido!

―Claro que vamos a presentar el examen, Naruto ―declaró Kenta, alcanzando al grupo―. Sólo estamos ocupados con nuestros fans. 

El chico Namiashi le agradó decir eso; presumir de su fama. Señaló a dónde Koi y Azura estaban rodeadas de gente y de animales. Las dos niñas saludaron a sus compañeros con una reverencia y se despidieron de los genin que las rodeaban, para ir al inevitable encuentro con sus compañeros de clase. 

―Es de mala educación insultar a los compañeros de uno, Naruto-kun y es de mala educación amenazarlos, Kiba-kun. Escucha a Sasuke-kun; no es bueno confiarse ―reprendió Koi y procedió a despedir a su compañía animal con excepción de su pájaro ―Hinata-sama, es bueno verla y le deseo suerte. ―Koi hizo una reverencia para la hija del señor Hiashi. 

Naruto miró a las chicas con completa indignación, como si pensara en su cabeza que eran un par de locas que parecían poco prometedoras. A ambas las conocía desde la niñez y, de hecho, eran amables con él, a diferencia de los demás. Incluso recordaba que usaban llevarle comida durante un tiempo. Aún así creía que estaban locas, más Koi. De ella recordaba que a veces hablaba con él, pero como si hablara con alguien más o algo más que ella veía. 

―Esperen y vamos a deshacernos de todos ustedes ―dijo Kiba, sin prestar atención al consejo de Koi―. Hemos entrenado como locos.

A Azura le desesperaba la actitud de sus compañeros: competitivos a muerte. En ese sentido, el mismo Kenta la volvía loca a veces, pero su amor por los explosivos era mayor a su competitividad. 

―¿Y qué crees que nosotros hemos hecho? ¿Sentarnos a picar cebolla? ―replicó Naruto, aún más indignado por la situación―. Tú no sabes lo que es entrenar. 

―Nosotros cumplimos una misión A ―zanjó Kenta―. Eso es más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes puede decir. 

Azura tenía que terminar con aquello antes de que Kenta hiciera algo tonto. 

―Kenta-kun, no es necesario decir esas cosas; todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí. ¿Vamos a sentarnos? ―irrumpió la niña, halando a su compañero del brazo. 

―Todos son unos maleducados ―opinó Koi―. Pero les deseamos suerte; todos entrenamos duro para llegar aquí. 

Estaban dispuestos a retirarse cuando Hinata se metió a la conversación y Choji se acercó peligrosamente a Kiba, mas lo detuvo Shino Aburame, el único chico que les causaba un poco de desagrado a Azura y Koi. Ninguna de las dos tenía aprecio por los bichos y un ninja que se valía de ellos para atacar no era algo bonito de ver. Ambas retrocedieron mientras Choji y Kiba discutían entre ellos y se preguntaron que hacían allí, aparte de evitar que Kenta se pelease con alguien. Un genin más grande que todos ellos se acercó para amonestarlos, lo que el equipo 11 tomó como una indicación para volver a su esquina y rogar que dejaran de ser interrogados por fans. 

―Si alguien de los novatos se volverá chūnin, vamos a ser nosotros ―murmuró Kenta, mirando de reojo a los demás, quienes ponían atención a lo que aquel genin de Konoha les decía. 

―Se llama Kabuto Yakushi ―les dijo Koi―. No confíen en él. 

Azura asintió a lo que su compañera les dijo de manera solemne. Se escabulleron entre los presentes, alejándose de su grupo lo más posible y sentían las miradas de todos sobre ellos. Ellos no necesitaban hacer escándalo para ser un blanco tanto de admiración como de profundo odio. Estaban seguros que varios de aquellos genin deseaban enfrentarlos en batalla y probar que tanto eran habladurías y que tanto era verdad. 

Koi vio a Neji, a quien le sonrió, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Azura, quien ya había oído hablar del chico y sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de él. A la vez, Kenta sintió la penetrante mirada de uno de los integrantes del equipo de la aldea de la arena. El chico, un tanto intimidado por el genin de cabello color granate, llamó la atención de sus compañeras y, con la mirada les indicó que vieran al equipo que consistía de un chico maquillado estilo Kabuki, una chica de cabello rubio y vestido morado y el chico con mirada asesina. Los ojos azul turquesa se clavaron en los tres novatos que mirada asesina cuando la veía, por lo que no dudo en voltear hacia su fuente de información más cercana: Koi. 

―¿Quiénes son? ―La voz de Azura se elevó un poco más de lo que ella habría deseado y todos los que los rodeaban apartaron la atención del espectáculo que estaban dando los demás novatos para ver si, en efecto, la única ninja de la niebla, aunque criada en Konoha, sabía todo. 

Los propios ninja de Sunagakure miraron con mayor atención al equipo 11. 

―Son tres hermanos; hijos del Kazekage actual ―respondió Koi, mirando a Katsumoto por un segundo y encogiéndose de hombros―. Temari, la mayor, Kankurō y Gaara del desierto. 

Los aludidos se quedaron helados al escuchar las palabras de la niña de ojos lilas, quien le mantuvo la mirada al menor de los tres, al que lucía mucho más peligroso. La postura de la niña cambió al segundo, como si se diese cuenta de algo importante. Los ninjas de alrededor perdieron el interés en el intercambio, volviendo a centrarse en cosas distintas, pues Koi no había dicho nada de mucha importancia sobre los novatos de la aldea de la arena. Éstos, sin embargo, retuvieron toda su atención en los ninja de Konoha.

―¿Qué miras, niña? ―siseó Gaara, entrecerrando los ojos.

Azura y Kenta sintieron la amenaza y se acercaron a su compañera por si tenían que defenderla, pero ella parecía estar fresca como lechuga e hizo una reverencia para su aterrador interlocutor. 

―Es un placer conocerte, Shuky-kun―murmuró y sonrió como si hablase con alguien que debía ser su amigo. 

Azura notó el horror en la cara de los tres hermanos y quiso matar a Koi por crear pánico innecesario en sus contrincantes. Kenta no comprendió nada de lo que dijo y prefería no preguntar, como su hermano que solamente aceptaba que la gente de la niebla estaba chiflada. Azura recordó, sin embargo, las veces que Koi hablaba así cuando iban a visitar a Naruto de pequeñas y supuso que ambos hechos estaban relacionados, pero aún así no podía dejar que su compañera anduviese alterando a las otras personas. 

―¿Có-cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó la chica rubia que Koi había dicho se llamaba Temari. 

―Guardo secretos bajo el cabello ―replicó la Mori, sin más. 

Azura entendió eso como una burla, así que no lo pensó más y avanzó hasta aferrarse del brazo de su compañera de equipo y regañarla. 

―¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes decir cosas así, Koi-chan?! ―exclamó Azura―. ¡No es educado hacer eso! ―Koi suspiró, aceptando la lógica de su amiga, la cual procedió a disculparse―. Disculpen a mi compañera, mi nombre es Uzuki Azura, ella es Mori Koi y Namiashi Kenta; estamos locos. 

Con eso, Azura forzó a sus compañeros a dar media vuelta antes de que alguno de ellos consiguiese que los mataran por imprudentes. Y justo como una maldición, oyó la voz de Naruto y agradeció que no fuese su compañero de equipo, luego oyó a Sakura, a Ino, y a los demás. 

―Y pensar que los locos somos nosotros ―rió Kenta, bastante entretenido con el espectáculo que sus compañeros armaban. 

―Estamos locos, pero somos maduros ―explicó Azura, resoplando. 

Parte de ella estaba preocupada por Naruto, ya que siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, como amigo y porqué su madre lo cuidaba y le había pedido que lo siguiese cuidando mientras creciese. Naruto la había comenzado a ignorar durante la academia, en busca de la popularidad que envidiaba de Sasuke y su meta de ser Hokage, mas Azura lo seguía considerando un amigo. También, debía de admitir, no le gustaría tener que atender el funeral de alguno de sus compañeros por un error estúpido que cometieran. Debía de confiar en Kakashi-san y pensar que, como ella misma había asegurado, todos tenían una razón para estar en los exámenes. 

El escándalo hizo que un ninja del sonido atacase a Naruto y Kabuto tuviese que salir a defenderlo. El equipo 11 sólo observó como los demás, sin entender como había funcionado el ataque del chico con la mitad de la cabeza vendada, mismo que había roto los lentes de Kabuto por la mitad. 

―El sonido también rompe el cristal ―susurró Kenta, pues, siendo experto en explosiones, supuso que esa era la razón por la cual el lente de vidrio había sido cortado limpiamente―. Es sonido condensado como una aguja, creo. 

Azura aceptó la explicación de su compañero y comenzó a ver que, en efecto, los exámenes chūnin no eran para cualquiera, pero no dudaba de ella y sus compañeros de equipo; estaban listos.


End file.
